His unbreakable promise
by strongeandkind634them
Summary: A boy taken from his world along with the fox in him, taken to live where he can find the people that will love him unconditionally but having to choose the boy instead decide. Warning, it's a harem. Not too big, not too small.
1. Chapter 1

**Strong (Boy): Another fanfic we have thought for a while.**

**Kind (Girl): Here Naruto is DDG (Drop Dead Gorgeous) and it was my idea since I want to write a hero that is a pretty boy.**

**Strong (Boy): Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**WARNING: Our grammer skills are not very good and this is the best we got. The Naruto here is of a Naruto that has more in common with his father Minato with a little meeker on the side. We also changed the history of Salem by adding the hero.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Rwby.**

**Chapter-1**

* * *

In an unknown location or rather a very unusual land as this place appears to be devoid of natural sunlight for the only light shown could be discern from the shattered moon's light.

In this unknown place, creatures emitting pure malice crawl and wander the land yet there were still sign of life apart from the dark creatures. Purple crystals with the same aura like the creatures could also be seen on various place of the land, as it made up the empty space of trees and plants.

The night shines with a dull red color as it could make the bones of any being chill.

This wasteland was not cold or warm rather it gave off the feeling of emptiness, a hollow kind of feeling off from the land.

A castle of sort stood upon a small hill with numerous life contain inside it.

This fortress has a telling of its own as this very castle has stood the pace of time as it was still in used. Many memories, good or bad were made around and in the castle but such thoughts were long gone to the owners of such a place.

Somehow, miraculously there exists a flower field located at the side of the castle's area that was once a back garden. This flower's were the only thing that gave out a little bit of life from their beautiful red and yellow glow.

Looking closer into the garden there was a large glass window embedding the side of the castle.

Inside the glass door was a bed room with a comfortable decoration that even a high class lady might enjoy.

A single comfortable bed, a study table, a painting of a beautiful woman recently painted, a closet full of clothes and finally a very old but large mirror.

Though the room was neat and clean, there was a tall stack of pillow and folded bed sheets on the carpet obviously from a child's work.

"….." The door to the room slowly opened.

"….." A woman with deathly white complexion covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face came in. Her eyes were not normal either as it was jet black with irises glowing red as her pupil.

"**Where is that child**….?" Her tone had a hint of amusement as she looks around the room. Her hair with its white color formed into a bun with six offshoots form with ornaments had a sort of glow upon the red light of the night sky.

"**hmm**?"

Her attention led to the outside window's door, "….." Her long black robe with a few red designs covers her entire leg as she move to the outside flower field.

Slowly moving through the flower field, she came upon a boy, a very strange boy that looks to around the age of 6 or 7. She smiles at the light golden blond hair boy who was making some flower crowns for the two creatures beside it.

"**Still keeping them as pets I see**." She referred to the two dangerous looking creatures sleeping beside the boy.

"!?" Her voice suddenly got the young boy's attention, "Milady?"

The young boy was small and was indeed very adorable as if god made the boy to be the cutest boy to ever live. The whisker like birth mark on his cheeks did nothing but add more to his adorableness.

"**It's bed time**." The strangely beautiful woman stated lightly while patiently waiting for him to stand up.

"Oh…" The boy had a surprise look on his face and calmly stood up, "Guys… you can go now." The boy pushed with all his might at the two wolves like grim creatures to stand up and head back to their territory.

"**N**?" The woman held her hand to him.

"Yes, Milady."

Arriving inside to the room belonging to the child, the woman tucked the boy into his bed.

"**Do you like spending time with them**?"

"Yes Milady, I even name them, Marty and Mike, but sometimes they just stand there while I alone have to hold the conversations." The boy excitedly smiles at the few times he had played with the two dark creatures.

"**Characters from your story books? Not very original**."

"hehe… I really like the names…." Though his smile quietly falters.

"Was it wrong for me to do so?"

The child hesitantly look at the woman as if wondering his actions may have trouble the person he cares and respect so much.

*!*

The child felt a light tap on his forehead and look up to the woman.

"**I've said this before. Never apologize for speaking out what you feel**. **Such hesitation might bring its own punishment**."

Despite her appearance, the woman was quite light and humble to the child as if she could never do bad things to the boy.

"Of course Milady, true to myself is the right way." His words may seem mature but his voice and gesture were pretty much adorable as a kid.

The woman exhales a light breathe at his words, "**And true to oneself have their own merits to others**."

"Thus, **time** and **space** will **pave** way **a** path **to** them."

Both finished exactly at the same time while truly meaning each word they spoke out.

Gently letting the boy down to his pillow, the woman chided the child. "**It's time to close your eyes child**."

"Milady?"

His voice stops her from walking out the room.

"**Another** **story…** **perhaps**?" The woman immediately knew from the boy's love for stories of the past and others.

"…." Behind the sheets of his bed the boy nods shyly.

"**Then**…" Moving close to the bed, the woman sat on the side, "**Just this once, I do have business I need to attend to**."

Even though the woman said it once, she always has been telling the young boy stories before his bed time for the past two years.

"**What would it be tonight**?"

"The princess and her eternal friend, it's my favorite." Excitement could see in his eyes as he was thrill at hearing the life and adventure of the story.

"**I believe you already know it's mine too**."

The woman was happy at moments like this as she almost never let others see this side of hers but only for the child before her.

"**Now, let's see… how did it start**?"

"It's long, long ago Milady."

"**Of course, long, long**…" The woman eyes color change to blue for a short second at the words she spoken out. "**Ago… In a place and time all so different from today**. **Back when the brother gods still live among the people**."

"**The world was vast, as such life trive and flourish across the many lands**."

"**Many enjoyed their lives to the fullest while some pursue other more worldly activities**."

"**But upon a tall tower, one young girl, a princess to be exact was feeling a little under the weather for many days**."

The woman saw and finds it amusing for the little one to be sinking every word she had said even though this wasn't the first time she told the story to him.

"**Her father, a brutish man had unexpectedly locked her away for reasons the princess did not know**."

"**And for a long time, the princess only ever saw the walls of the room she was locked in and her servants coming daily for their duties to her**."

The young boy listen with calm demeanor as the woman gentle place every word lightly for the child to hear. The air around between them too was pleasant.

"**As time passed the princess finally turned into a teen, while she grew tired of the isolation and gave up on the ever thought of another soul to talk to something happened that the princess could only refer to as the greatest day of her life. As it was the day she finally attained a friend**."

"**Though, this friend was in the form of a small golden fur fox about size of a small pet. But to the princess it was a friend she will never let go, as this fox could talk to her, soothing her boredom and gave her pleasant warmth with his very fluffy, beautiful 9 tails every night**."

"Fluf…fy?"

"**Very**."

Answering the child's reaction, the woman went back to the story.

"**The two friends played day and night, comfort with each other troubles and soothe each other loneliness. They were the best of friends and nothing could change it**."

"**The days of happiness were always around for as long as her friend was by her side but as time goes things change as she began to desire the outside world greatly and this led to her small golden fox friend to venture outside**."

"**Days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months but alas the small fox never return. The princess fell into depression at the absent presence of her best friend wondering if he had abandoned her but to her surprise someone came to saved her from the great tower her father put her in, a great warrior who she came to fell in love with. But she told the man to wait as she was still waiting for her friend's return. It was until the man told her of a small talking creature that had asked for his aid to help saved a very good friend was then the princess agreed to flee the great tower with the man**."

"*sniff* *sniff*"

"….." The woman once again dried the tears falling off the boy's eyes as she knew why when the boy told of how familiar the stories was but can't remember. Such words from him put a tug her heart.

"**Even with the many great adventures the two took and planning a full life together the princess could not forget or stop worrying about her missing little fox friend. Shortly after, the great warrior she came to love fell gravely ill and passed away**."

"**Heartbroken and angry, the princess traveled to both the brother gods domains yet she did not received any help to get her love back but given a curse. The curse drove the princess to form a great army to destroy the brother gods but mortals were no match for the gods until the princess was the only one left to stand and fight**."

"….?" Feeling warmth wrapped around her, the woman saw how distress the boy was feeling as he was hugging her with the tails as well as the down cast of the fluffy fox ears on the boy's head.

"**Should I stop**?"

"…." The boy denied with a head gesture.

"**As the only one left alive, the princess aimlessly wandered the lands hurt for the many lost she experience and broken from the idea of being alone forever. She once again found herself in the land of darkness, the domain of one of the brother gods. Here, she found the blackened pools responsible for the spawning the legacy of the god of darkness**."

"**Hoping that the pool would take her away and reunited her with her beloved, she threw herself in. Unfortunately, the pool could not take her life due to the curse she had, instead it drove into her mind breaking many things, slowly morphing her body, trying to turn her into a being of darkness. The princess cried at the painful and horrible feeling overtaking her, she just wondered why she was given joy only to be taken away so easily**."

"….." Feeling the distress in the boy again. The woman while enjoying the warmth given by the tails that had gently wrapped around her like a blanket moves her palm to stroke the boy's head to calm him down.

"**Though a miracle happened, her heart broken cry was heard and then the same warmth that had support her through her youth magically appeared and pulls her out of the pool. The princess was shocked as she kept looking side to side where the little fox she had been searching for years was only to find him on the ground pulling her out with his majestic 9 tails**."

"**Even though she was out of the pool, too much had already entered her body and soul. Her mind was about to be broken completely, that was her fate until before her little friend sacrifice one of his magical tails to stop the invasion in her mind and help her control the darkness**."

"…" She let out a deep breath and saw the boy crying himself into sleep. Still she continues with the story.

"**But even though the little fox saved her from a terrible tragedy, the princess was already too deep with a broken heart and anger for the love she lost, and the friend she thought would always be there for her only to return now. Thus, she lash out on the small fox, her tears falling, her every words ever so loud, cursing him, she couldn't control her anger and anxiety as she let them all out on him**. **Until she** **unconsciously used her magic to hurt him, it was then she stop and thought about what she had done. She tried to reach him but the small fox took a step back from pain of her magic and the fear of her anger."**

"**The small little fox then ran off with tears in his eyes of her. The princess immediately learned her mistake and shouts, begged for him to come as she could not pursue him at the moment. She lay there even more broken then ever until she found a piece of paper on the spot where her friend stood. The piece of parchment told her of how her little friend was scared for her and the reason for his long disappearance** **as well as how she was his first and best friend**."

"**The princess that day gathers the last of her resolve and walks away trying to find a purpose and to reunite with the only friend she could trust anymore**."

* * *

"…" Finishing the story, the woman hesitantly got out of the tails warmth and left the boy with fox ears and tails to sleep soundly.

"Your grace, it seems a little black bird has entered the realm." A middle age man with a slim build and slightly tanned skin walks up to her with another behind him who looks to be craving for some hellish fight.

"**I see… and why pray tell had given you the idea to tell me such an unnecessary detail?**"

The woman was not pleased at being disturbed after tucking in the little boy.

"Apologizes for my inconsistence but Tyrian here could not stop his excitement while's can't act without your orders." The middle age man gestured to the creepy giggling of the man behind.

"**Then go Tyrian and do not disturb me again Dr. Watts**."

"Gladly…" The man from behind speaks out in gee.

But before she went her way, she had a last thought. "**Tyrian**."

"…." Both men stop and turned back.

"**Take young Cinder with you, she requires the experience**." And with that the woman left them to her own accord while holding a piece of a very old parchment on her hand.

* * *

**And done!**

**Age difference:**

**Naruto - ? **

**Salem - ?**

**Cinder – 12 years old**

**Further updates of the others age will be put up later.**

**Salem will not be in the harem because of a few reason, Gylinda too won't be in it along with Weiss and Blake (The two already have guys like Sun and Neptune) But they will have a close bond with Naruto especially Salem if you already read this chapter clearly.**

**It will take us a while to update a new chapter for needing to study. Both of us are not smart so we need to study hard, so we can't update too early.**

**See you next time….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

**Strong (Boy): To all the readers, thanks you for taking interest in our new fanfic.**

**Kind (Girl): Some of you'll ask about the grammer problems. Sorry but we did warn you that this is the best of our ability. And no, we're not taking beta-readers.**

**Strong (Boy): And to the one who asked about adding Blake. We apologize but that something we can' do. She and Sun already has such a good chemistry that we just can't interrupt the relationship.**

**Kind (Girl): We forgot to mention in the previous chapter but Naruto will not be a fighter but still is an unbelievable powerful existence.**

**Strong (Boy): Even though we wrote this fanfic, there are still a lot we don't know of RWBY. So we asked you guys could give out interesting hints of the series.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own RWBY or Naruto.**

**Chapter-2**

* * *

**Cinder's P.O.V**

I want power.

I want it enough to snuff others away.

I want that position, that position where I can do whatever I want.

I want, and I will have it, even doing anything to gain it. For this world works with the weak to always be trample by the strong. Yes, this desire is only the reason I survived.

At first, I never had such a desire nor goals but things do changed quickly when your life turns upside down from the greed and absolute lust of destruction from both grim and man.

My parents were simple citizen of a town in Vale natural I too was normal but everyday can't be the same.

I was a naive little girl, never knowing the dangers outside the walls as well as inside Vale or any other place. My parents were the same, thus leading to their deaths. Death by the grims and bandits or rather the one who were responsible was the social structure of today's world.

I on the other hand survived, I survive the grims by hiding like a weak worm and left to my own by the bandits that saw my pitiful form amusing.

Rage built up as I walk away from all the broken pieces of my life.

It was then I met her, the Mistress.

After all the deceit and pain, I did not immediately trust her even after taking me in from danger. Though I started to slowly respect her for she was someone powerful, someone no one easily dares to have a conflict with and someone who showed me a way to attain power.

I didn't care that attaining what I want lead to me killing others, I didn't care that my desire was overtaking me because I need to get more power. It is the only reason I have to live.

I might have smiled a few times when I saw the pitiful eyes of those that had wrong me in the past. It was truly arousing. Power above others indeed is delightful.

From then on, I studied, trained under the Mistress for she did not believe I wasn't strong enough. I didn't care for as long as I can reach my way up to the top.

I trained in various part of the mistress castle but there was still a certain restricted area she forbid me to go. At the time was indeed curious but not enough to venture without her consent.

Time quickly moves on and on the day I turned 10, I became impatient at the slow process of gaining power and skill. With the hollow thoughts I had among the halls of the mistress castle I walked aimlessly until I heard something.

Following the sound, I immediately came upon the restricted area the Mistress forbidden me to enter.

There I set my eyes on the young master for the first time. I was a fool for not immediately understand his brilliance. His eight long fluffy golden tails to the perfect aura he express around.

At the time, the only thing that draws me to him was his aura. I remembered it being overwhelmingly powerful yet strangely pleasant.

He went out of the room, and I followed.

I was again surprised by the sight of so many beautiful flowers. It was basically a paradise flower field.

I was amazed by the beauty I was seeing, I thought at the time that it was the only beautiful thing in the barren land.

"…." I heard the young master's laugh and saw him playing with two Beowolf. It shocked me how something like that was possible.

I heard him calling them with names. I thought it was strange and I began to create questions from such a thing. How he was able to tame them like pets. Killing one was easy but taming even a single grim was not an ability that no one has aside for my Mistress.

The idea of him being the Mistress son also came to mind but his looks and actions were the opposite of the Mistress. He looks so innocent of the world around. I scuff at his naivety.

The next thing I knew I had suddenly woven a dust dagger and stab the one that had suddenly sneaked up on me. That was something I wished I could've stopped because the dagger dig into the young master's chest.

I wasn't much shock at the time for what I did. Killing was not new to me even at the age 10 but it did not end there. I thought that the strong only lives but at that situation I did not come out victorious.

A horde of Grims stampede to my direction, I knew it was easy to fight one or a few grims but to fight a horde of them especially when I wasn't even finish with my training, it was suicide.

I didn't know why they sudden came until I thought of the idea that the young boy with golden tails and hair that I had stabbed maybe the reason.

"….." Suddenly they all stopped as I saw the Mistress coming to me. At first I was glad until she slapped me with anger in her eyes.

Her words then chill me to the very bones. I couldn't understand why until she briefly explained the one I hurt was someone very important and my disobedience for entering here was the result for her harsh words.

Then and there the Mistress lifts me with her powers. I was scared, I felt helpless and weak again. I thought it was the end for me until he came for my defense.

A miracle happened… the power that was lifting me stopped and I land on the most comfortable thing I ever felt. The warmth in it made me felt safe, protected. I was shocked that he didn't die from my assault.

I didn't know what conversation they had but it seems like the Mistress was very understanding after he spoke to her. I had so many questions but the most important was who exactly the young boy with the eight tails fox was.

He looked like a fanus but it would've been an insult to call him such as he could do something no mere being I can imagine could do.

Even though I stabbed him and even though I only met him for a short minute, he came for my defense and look at me in the eye asking me if was okay or not. Denying was out of the question, he immediately knew what was troubling me and word out my greatest fear with a sad smile before promising me that he'll do his best to help me.

The Mistress overlooked my action and left me with the young master. He pulled me toward the flower field that was destroyed by the stampeded of Grims, though the flowers came back to life the moment he stepped on the field.

He was amazing he was like a god in a mortal boy. His words were like the greatest nectar as by his command the horde of grim went back to their position in the barren land.

His fox tail embraces warm my heart as I gaze at him. He wasn't the slightest angry or offended by my action to him. At first it thought I've met the most stupid being until I really came to know him and his unlike any kind of being.

His power, his protective warmth and his mere existence, I had found a new goal then. He looked so delicious too. I sometines had to restrain myself in his presence.

On my short breaks from training, I played with the young master under the Mistress permission of course. The games were boring but his words to me were ever so sweet. And as long as the young master was happy it was enough for me. His joy brings me satisfaction and his warmth gives me protection.

He will be mine in the future to come. Slowly and for surely I will make certain of it.

But it seems things were not always going to the same. The young master I came to want was taken.

It all started with that barbaric fighter taking me to edge of the castle to subdue an insect that crawled in. What we didn't know was that we were being misled by the insect.

Both of us immediately re-track the steps that mislead us to find our self on the flower field outside of the young master's room. My heart stop for a second, I went into the room and found no one. No trace of anything to track, my blood boil at that point.

"MISTRESS!"

I barged into the meeting room, I needed her help to find him.

How could I make myself fool by a mere intruder…? Death will not be enough for the one that took the young master.

"…" There, the powerful followers of the Mistress sat while the Mistress explained to what they'll need to do. But now, something more important has come to hand.

"**Cinder… what can be so important to disrupt this meeting?**"

I shiver down under her dominant gaze but I still need to speak out.

"The young master *huff*…" I lost my posture but it was the least most important thing now, "…the young master was-"

"**Taken, I know**."

I could see the anger in her eyes and the powerful dark aura she was exerting but I cannot understand why she wasn't doing anything about.

"Then what should we-"

"**Quiet, I let this happened as the little one requires to learn the remnant this world has become, alone**."

"Mistress…"

I was pent up with rage. My young master was taken. Something very important and she dismiss it as something inconvenient.

"**I can see your anger child**."

"!" I was lift by her again, the suffocating power she held grips my senses but my rage did not subside.

"**By no means will I let this slide seamlessly. Remember child, there are things that need to be done, things that require a more drastic measure to acquire for a greater rate of success**."

"!" She let me off the hook this time but I don't think I can anger her a next time without a warrant to death.

"Young master…" I wonder if this is another weakness but it's a weakness I simple can't let go.

"haha… Does the little girl have affection for the young charletton?"

"!" That man, I despise him. Not only does he disregard the young master's presence he also comes up with those annoying jabs. I can't wait for the day I control more power than he will ever dreamt off.

"**Dr. Watts, I believed I warned you before**."

"My apologizes."

"!" I politely excuse myself the room. I will surpass that fool and gain more. Wait for me young master. The day when we'll reunite will come.

...

**Normal P.O.V**

"Your grace, forgive me for my sudden question but I fear the young master's memories will fade again… making your plans a bit more difficult. Is it not the time of his interval yet?"

"**Yes, that time has come yet again**." The woman with immense dominant aura had her slender palm grip in anger, "…."

Not understand the silence of their leader, the man name Dr. Watts called out, "Your grace?"

"**This short 2 years with him again... You should know how powerful his promises are**."

"You don't mean… I see… I believed I understand what you mean."

"**No matter what happens… even fate won't change the promise the little one and I made. Even dear Oz won't find a solution**."

The woman was so certain in the future she foresaw with a mere thought. So sure that she couldn't help the small smile to etch on her pale lips.

* * *

**Mistral**

Outside the realm of the barren land, we find the intruder that had snuck in the castle appearing out of some sort of portal.

The intruder then runs through the forest of the kingdom and region of Mistral.

The region known for its geographical nature, this intruder runs through the trees step by step. This person wore a mask and from the physic it was a woman with a deathly aura.

She was also carrying a large brown bag containing something alive. And from the fast pace she was on, it seems she was not out of danger yet.

"GRAAAA!" Powerful multiple screeches came from behind and even pushed the woman a little out of her pace.

"tsk!" The woman cursed at the luck she had. She did not account for the sudden number of grims to follow her.

***Sling!***

***Slash!***

The woman stopped and so did the horde of grimms. Both side turned to the person that had suddenly killed a few of the grims.

"Qrow…"

"Whoops! *hic* thought you were some random huntress I could pick up."

"You're drunk."

"And you're my sister so… HA!" the man slipped and fell on his butt.

"…." The woman was annoyed but didn't let the chance slip away.

"Take care of them for me…" She smirked at the good chance. She knew he'll be able to handle them and start running again.

"huh?" The man was a bit too drunk to catch on until he found she left him to fight the charging horde of grimms.

"I hate... her…." Positioning himself forward, the man grumbles. Even with his drunk state the man name Qrow ready himself for the first grim to come.

"Graa!" But the strangest thing happened and the man will never forget even if he was drunk.

"What the….?" The man withdraws his weapon and with a shock expression stares at the horde of grims that just run passed him to start chasing his sister again. They completely ignored him.

"…?" The woman was annoyed again at the horde of grimms chasing her again. "…." She gritted her teeth feeling a bit frustrated.

She wondered why the horde of grimms chased her again. She knew her brother would've stay and fight as well as easily defeat them. But there they were still chasing her for some reason and their number just increased as well.

"Hey…"

And her brother also immediately caught up to her. She felt annoyed even more. She was a woman who did not like when her plans did not go how she wanted.

"How did you get so… popular with those bunch, huh? And how did you get those injuries? Did you get your butt handed to you? Thought the Raven I know was so~ strong."

The man was right. The woman indeed had numerous injuries and blood spilling out of her forehead.

"Shut up." She snapped at him, "If you're not gonna help get lost."

She cursed for falling into the trapped she thought she could avoid. Now, she had other things to worry about but she was still glad she at least took something really important.

"What's really funny is that? Even though *hic* even though I'm drunk…"

"….."

"I still caught up to you. Did you get rusty sis?"

***slash**!*

The man jumps backward and smirks for avoiding her sudden attack, "You missed."

"I don't have time for this Qrow! If you only came to bother me atleast take care of those grimms."

"Oh~ my sister can't even handle a few grimms, what a joke."

"If you had gone through what I had tonight… I don't think you'd be even standing here."

She was serious, what she had done tonight was a suicidal mission o her own. A death warrant she just placed on herself.

In fact, her aura was almost drained, she might be a powerful huntress but it doesn't mean she can always stay at the top.

"Whatever..." he was too drunk to care, "Whatever you did… made them ignore me to chase you so what could…."

His eyes landed on the large brown bag she was carrying, "What's you got there?"

"…" The woman narrow her eyes at him and turned away to start running.

"A bandit that steals from people and grimms… haha… that's funny." He was again in her way, "So what's in it?"

This time the drunken man expressed his seriousness by drawing his blade at her.

"None of your business."

"I wonder how long can you keep this up *hic* by the amount of blood your losing, you'll go down after a few more minutes and get to be a meat sack for those grimms."

"…"

"The clock is ticking Raven." Qrow was now glaring at the woman, "What's in it?"

"…." A smirk forms on the woman's lips, it was an expression the man was very familiar with.

"!" Diving down to avoid a gunshot, the man then deflects the others before staring at the woman now on a motorbike with a few bunches of other bandits appearing with their own bikes. He still hated the place his sister returned too.

"Looks like it's my lucky day."

Her words tickle his funny bone and this made him look at her with his own smirk, "There's one thing you forgot."

The man surely lucky for the funny misery his sister was facing.

The incoming grims got closer and closer but none of them move yet.

"What?"

"I'm bad luck."

"…." Her eyes widen at the sudden realization but she could not react fast enough due to her injury. Thus, a nevermore swoops down and took the large brown bag and flew away.

"!"

"Hehe… Sorry sis but my rides here." The man jumps as a huge aircraft pulls him up before the plane chase after the nevermore that took the large brown bag.

"Boss?"

*slam!* her fist smashed the helm of the motor bike.

"Withdraw!" She and her goons then rode back to their hideout while the horde of grims scattered as if the rage they had earlier was suddenly gone the moment her large brown bag was taken into the air.

* * *

It started to drizzle a little. It did not affect the land much, though it made the night a little colder than usual.

"Hmm… what was really in here?"

Qrow was able to catch up with the nevermore but couldn't not find what was inside since it was empty the moment he arrive.

"What is really going on?" The man was confused especially at the small foot prints left where the large brown bag was.

"….."

"!" Quickly drawing his blade, Qrow immediately points his blade at the person that made a noise behind him.

"….." But for some reason, his eyes widen, his heart beating painfully and his mind questioning the person he was pointing his blade with.

He couldn't understand what and why he was seeing someone that was supposed to be dead.

The familiar white cloak, the familiar beautiful pale face and the familiar silver eyes, all this made him muttered a single name. "S-Summer…"

"….."

"Wait!" The man chased her. He desperately needed to know if what he was seeing was real or not.

"Summer! Is that you!?" As he chased after her, he needs to at least make her talk.

"…."

"It's me, Qrow!"

"…."

"How are you still alive?! If you're alive answer me!" The man was annoyed that he couldn't catch up to her. He remembered she was as fast as usual.

"….."

"Summer! You're kids need you! Ty needs you too!"

"…"

In the end he couldn't catch up but from the way she went the man figured where to go and finally stopped before a large oak tree giving shelter from the rain above.

"….."

He didn't know what was going and why he saw her. He never thought onto how the woman he was following never made any foot prints.

"Summer… what are you trying to tell me?" Even though he accepted the idea of her being alive was not possible. He could not ignore the very familiar white cloak on the ground or more specifically the cloak covering a child with golden hair and eight golden tail fox.

"I need a drink." Feeling extremely tired, the man sat beside the sleeping child while drinking the reserve he had on. He continues to stay quiet while watching over the child under the oak tree.

* * *

**And done!**

**Harem (It cannot be big.)**

**Cinder**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**See ya next time!**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys!**

**Strong (Boy): Saw all the reviews and happy that you given out your opinions. And we'll answer your question Jack-o-Lantern.**

**Kind (Girl): Since I was the master mind who came up with this different Naruto, I'll explain. He's not a fighter nor will he just stay put. He's extremely powerful but doesn't like violence or will ever willingly fight but he knows nothing can stay safe forever. He's a healer and a shield.**

**Strong (Boy): And sorry this took so long, had a lot of things to do. This chapter is just a leisure one no big fight or anything too extreme.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto and RWBY.**

**Chapter-3**

* * *

In the swamp west of Mistral, one man that smelled like someone's dad after a long day was currently walking through a small village inhabitant by a bunch of low life and thugs as well as number of huntsmen that were hired for use.

Strangely, the man was not walking alone. Known for his style of taking missions solo as well as spending most of his time to himself which in fact was due to the bad luck his semblances brought down upon those that surround him. But today or more specifically the past two days he was moving from place to place with someone willingly.

The man was walking with a small child wearing a beautiful white cloak which fortunately did not drag on the ground due to the eight long fluffy golden tails poking out from behind.

"Mr. Qrow, where are we?"

The cute innocent voice of the one following the man asked politely.

"Kid, for the last time… just call me Qrow. And I'm not really that old." He was a bit harsh but it was only due to the past two days was strange to him making him left in the dark from the reason behind the strangeness.

"Oh… A-Ah… I'm sorry…."

The boy stopped on his tracks and bows his head to the man, feeling guilty for angering the man.

"…" The man softly heaves at the boy's retreating form.

"Look kid." The man knelt down and faces the boy, "It's…" He wasn't sure what he can say but just let his mouth move, "… being strange lately, the past two days. *sigh* Here's the thing, I usually do my missions alone you know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, in fact I mostly spent time to myself."

"Then… am I a bother?"

The boy shyly peaks from under the white cloak hood.

"…" The man paused for a second since the boy's action suddenly reminded him of his teammate that died a long time ago.

"hehe…" He swore he just saw his teammate giving him a very familiar puppy look.

"No kid, not even close." He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Then is something wrong? Maybe I can help."

"You have amnesia remember?"

"Oh… but I do remember some…one."

"No, stop kid!"

*smack!* the man quickly smack the boy's head, stopping the boy to forcedly remember.

The man did such a thing due to the result of what had happened when the boy had tried to remember that he didn't forget from his amnesia. The result led to the man fending off a swarm of grim.

"I'm sorry…"

*drip* the boy cried since he almost caused trouble for the man again.

Ruffling the boy's head, the man then starts moving again while holding the boy around his arm.

"I'll tell you a secret."

"…. *drip*" The boy listen while the last of his tears fell.

"The reason I usually do solo stuffs is because the people around me always gets bad karma."

"huh?"

"I'm bad luck kid, a real bad one."

"But your *sniff* so kind…"

"Thanks kid."

"…."

"…."

"Should I walk now?"

"It's alright, and beside we're here to get some grub." The man confidently kicks the door of an inn open.

The many people inside, and most of them were very dangerous looked at the man with hostility but it just made the man feel happier.

"Not exactly the best place but I know someone who can make a good bowl of noodles."

"Noo…dles?"

"Yep, noodles."

* * *

**Tai Xian Long P.O.V**

It's been a year now. I can't believe I shut down on my girls back then. Summer would've been pretty mad if she was still around.

Thankfully Qrow was able to act like the uncle he was. But I wonder if he's doing this out of guilt… Guess, I'm not the only one.

*sigh* Maybe I'm one of those parents that gets to die alone. Yep, Gotta stop thinking so negative. Can't let the girls see me like this again.

Wonder if it was the right thing go shopping without leaving a babysitter. Nah… Yang's already 7, she can totally look after the house and her sister if she is just like her dear old dad hehe…..

"…."

"….."

Maybe I should pick up the pace with the shopping, if she's anything like me I don't want to know what will happen, mom did act paranoid a number of times when I was a kid.

"Sir, your groceries?"

"Ah, sorry just have a lot on my mind."

"ufufufu… Must be hard being a single dad."

"Yeah… how did you know?"

"Not a lot of strong looking men would buy female kid's clothing and all these vegetables without having a child to raise of their own."

Wait, is she flirting with me? I mean I'm pretty good looking and she's about my age, cute and a great smile… NO! I can't! My heart only belongs to Summer.

"Sorry but I-!"

"Want to hear a joke about construction?"

A joke? Hmm…. She's got my attention.

"Okay?"

"Sorry, I'm still working on it."

"Ahahaha!" She's not bad, maybe one date wouldn't hurt.

"That's a good one."

"Really? You know I'm really no good with jokes. My siblings always stop me before I can finish one."

I know how that feels, Qrow and Raven would put a cork in me and I think Summer just laughs out of consideration. Hmm…

"Say…"

Is she blushing? I think she's gonna asked me. Oh god, oh god, Please forgive this sinful husband of yours Summer.

"Hey. Tai!"

"huh? Is that your friend? He's waving at you."

No! Of all the days, I can't let him ruin this.

"Yeah… kind of…" Why can't I just lie!? Whenever he's around, nothing goes like I wanted. He'll either steal my possible date or scare her away.

"Qrow! Not now!" I had to whisper to him. No I gave him hand signals to go away and leave me alone.

"Maybe I should…"

"No, no, it's alright. I'll just go talk to him." I hope she didn't change her mind. I can't let this chance go after going this far.

"Hey Tai, Just got back and I think the kids broke my drink mixer back home. It's a shame… I brought a lot back to try on."

Dammit! He had to come to me instead. Wait, what did he say?

"What!? Yang…. And it's not yours. It's a blender my mother gave to me." My mom wasn't really supportive of my love life and the blender was the only thing she ever gave to me. Can't believe this guy!

"Wow, wow, calm down Tai. I don't think you should use that kind of attitude since I just got back from busting my butt on a dangerous secret mission."

"Oh… so you think going out on secret mission is the only tough thing?!" He really keeps pissing me off. Take a hint already!

"Yeah, What else can there be more dangerous than that? What do you do all day?"

"Oh, suddenly you want to know what I do all day. I'll tell you, I make a make a home for this family. And it wouldn't hurt you show a little appreciation!"

"I don't have to listen to your crazy."

"Oh, and you don't have to eat my cooking anymore!"

"Fine, your noodles were over cooked anyway."

"*gasp!* How dar-!"

"Excuse me! I'm really sorry for causing you two problems. I didn't know you two were…. Ah… I'm really sorry!"

Wait why is she bowing her head? Wasn't she going to asked me out? No… No…. NO! How can she ever think… me and him… a thing!?

"…."

"Its fine, maybe I was a little overbearing… *sigh* even though we have our differences. This guy and I sill trust each other by the end of the day. Right Tai?"

"…." Don't make this even more embarrassing for me! Summer…. Raven…. Why did you leave me with this idiot!?

"I hope you two can work things out to the end."

My pride…

"Hehe… well, you don't have to worry about that. Me and Tai are pretty tight."

"Hehe… I have a couple of _friends _that would love to go on double dates."

Now, she feels guilty and wants to set us up with more dudes? Just kill me… KILL ME!

"Oh~ I like what your offering lady. We'l-!"

Why is this idiot… arghhh!

*grab*

I can't take this anymore! Forget grocery! Forget everything!

"Ohh… they already left? He was really cute but they look really good together."

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"What the heck is going on!?"

Many people always has those days, a bad day and here one blond hair man was currently living one.

Not only did his brother in law and old teammate made a mess of his chance with a cute cashier lady, he had to come home with no grocery and a messed up house.

The house looked like a food war had happened while he was gone. The coach fallen, plates all over the floor, cereal sticking around, small kid size muddy foot prints and the TV upside down.

Both men also saw three kids on the floor, one girl with black hair happily hugging a fluffy long golden tail while one older girl around 7 trying to bully a boy the man of the house could only assume as fanus kid.

"DAD!"

"Daddy!"

Tai couldn't really understand his two girls talking at the same time. He was pretty mad but he was still trying to make up for his mistake and slowly forgive his girls for the mess.

"One at a time, One at a time girls."

"….." The two girls explained how their uncle came back with a boy and how he left immediately after asking where he was and how things began to a messy living room.

"And….?" The man did not understand anything and could only describe his girl's explanation as gibberish.

"He's got mom's cloak!"

"Fluffy tail!"

"….." The man then look at the boy to see him neatly folding a white cloak he knew all too well. He also saw the boy on the floor sitting in a seiza position while drying tears in his eyes. He guessed his older daughter made him cry.

"Qrow."

"Let's clean up first Tai. I'll explain later."

…

Day quickly turned into night. But the night was still young for the two men and one boy who was still being look at a suspicious boy.

"Yang, take Ruby and go to your room."

"But Dad, Mom's cloak…"

"I handle it and beside it's a school day tomorrow."

"Muuu~ Okay…."

"Come on Ruby."

"O~kay."

Pulling her sleepy little sister from the boy, the older girl went up while giving him a cute glare which back fire since he wave back with a soft smile.

"Were you serious when we said that you saw her?"

"I wish it was a dream too Tai but it wasn't. Though I doubt she's still alive."

"*sigh* I wish she was still here with us."

"Me too."

"And this kid, did Raven really…?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure why but…" The black hair mad then knelt beside the boy rubbing his head. "…she was pretty mad when I snatch it away from her."

"You don't think…?"

"No, she's not that kind of person especially after you."

It was a tough air and both men were in deep thoughts at some many question left unanswered.

"…."

"…."

"Can I… say something?" Both men glance at the boy surprised that he would say something after staying quite for so long.

"Go on kid." Qrow quickly replied.

Though at the same time both men wondered if he was asking for their permission to speak the whole time.

"When Mr. Qrow found me…" The boy shyly peek his view on them, "I had a dream about two people."

Tai snicker at the word 'Mr. Qrow' and Qrow elbowed him.

"One of them was wearing this…" He referred to the white cloak, "She asked me something while putting it on me but I couldn't hear her."

"….." The father of two girls smiled after being reminded of his wife.

"Maybe, she wanted me to give this to her family."

One of his tail extend while carrying the cloak before handing it to the man.

"I…" He could still smell the softener his wife always used on her cloak. "I thought it was lost when I lost her a year ago but now… *sniff*"

*rub* Qrow rubbed the boy's hair again and happy that his friend got something lost back.

"Thanks kid *sniff*" Drying his tears, the man felt a little better and finds the boy to be an okay person to him. "I never really introduced myself, the name-!"

"He's Tai Xian Long, not the coolest huntsmen or female lover but he's still a good person. If you find nagging nanny's okay." Qrow really did love to mess things around.

"Dude…"

"Hehe… I'm not stopping until someone takes on your last name. Can you believe it kid? This guy was lucky enough to marry to two beautiful women but not lucky enough for them to take his last name."

"Qrow, did you sneak into my secret stash again?"

"Maybe…"

"So, what's your name kid?" Tai asked the boy since he felt like the boy was going to stay with them for a while.

"!?" The question again, it hurts him whenever he tries to think.

"I-I I… don't know."

*hug* "Shhh…. Shhh…. Kid, can't let you go crazy again."

"Qrow, I don't think that's necessary, just let him go."

"I'll make this simple Tai…" Even though he was drunk, he was still clear of what was important and was not important. "This kid is different, I don't how but what I do know is that Grim move in swarm whenever he's seriously hurt."

"W-What?" Now the man of the house wasn't too sure what to believe.

"Have you told Ozpin?"

"Not yet, I need to be sure of something first."

"Hey, is that a name tag?"

"Well, what do you know…? I must have missed it."

Tai Xian Long saw a name tag on the boy's shirt but there was still something wrong, "It's all scribble, I can only see one letter."

"N? That's cool…. Right?"

Both men saw a name tag but aparat from the letter 'N' it couldn't be recognizable anymore.

"*huff* I remember *huff*" The boy now will be ever call 'N' murmured from Qrow's arms. "Milady, the other person was Milady."

"Milady?" Both men weren't sure how to absorb such an unusual word coming out from a child.

"….." They asked him if the person was his mother or family but the child denied it.

What really caught their attention was how he said the person was his best friend and also the way he explained how the women appearances shocked both men.

"Qrow…"

"I don't know…."

"It could be…"

"Salem…"

"…." They saw the child eyes dropping little bit by bit but he was still trying to maintain his seiza position on the floor.

"Hey, N?" Qrow felt it was a bit off but decided to say it then just calling kid all the time, "Maybe it's time you sleep too."

"No *yawn~* I can't… Miss Xian Long told me… told me… to sit like this." He might as well sleep while sitting on the floor. He values other words too much.

"….." They both chuckle since the boy was so formal and politely which they haven't seen much in these day's kids. Also, calling a kid like Yang 'Miss' also made them chuckle for a while.

*!?* Picking the boy before setting him on the coach, "Its fine now. Besides, every kid needs a good night sleep to grow right?"

"I guess…"

The boy then gentle lay down on the coach enlarging his eight golden tails to act as blanket and pillow.

Tai was surprised at the tails and the glow it had. He almost felt like sleeping on it.

"What kind of fanus is he?"

"Not sure but he sure does make a comfortable pillow." Qrow without much regards use the fluffy tails as well and sleep beside the boy on the coach. It was a miracle the boy could sleep beside a drunken smelling man.

"…"

Without anything else to do, Tai also went to bed but not before placing the ever familiar white cloak of his late wife back in their closet. He felt a little better after meeting the kid that gave him his wife's lost cloak.

* * *

**Two weeks later**…

"Yang~ Yang~"

"Shh! Quiet Ruby, or my plan's gonna fail."

"Plan?"

"Yes, a plan to show him whose boss."

"You mean N? hehe~ he's nice."

The 5 year girl was still young to comprehend things much but blush too quickly while thinking about a boy that had stayed with them for a while.

*grab*

"Ruby!"

"Yeah…?"

With a stern stare to her little sister, the blond hair girl look at her cute and adorable but really innocent and clueless girl like a kid that had too much sugar for breakfast.

"Listen careful, okay?"

"Uh-huh."

"As the oldest child in our loving family, I…"

"…." The little black hair girl wasn't even listening but just nods.

"…. have a duty to uphold. An enemy with eight long fluffy tails has entered our home to take it away."

"Oh~ you mean you're gonna pwank Uncle Qrow again."

"What? No, Ruby. I'm gonna prank that little boy and get him into trouble so that he won't have to stay here anymore and Uncle Qrow doesn't have any tails, that be really, really weird."

Both girls imagine their uncle with tails and shivers at the unnecessary image.

"But I kinda like him." The 4 year old mumbles sadly.

"No you don't Ruby. After he's gone, everything will be back to normal." The older girl still believes that things were different because of the new addition. "You, me, Dad and Uncle Qrow."

"Daddy!" Ruby suddenly smiled happily.

"Uh?" Due to being surprised, the little blond hair girl let go the trigger of her trap and made quite the mess.

"….."

"….." The prank led to a bucket of color falling on an x mark that Tai Xian Long her father was standing on. "Opeess…"

"Dad, Yang's being weird."

"I can see." The man while being drench in paint disappointed look at his eldest daughter before giving her an eyebrow raise.

"…"

"I know… I know… No T.V for two days."

"No."

"I'm grounded?"

"No that either, I have other plans."

Yang did not like the way her father was smiling since she always remember her father do something crazy whenever he smiles with a folded arm.

"You'll be…."

….

**The next day**

One man was currently holding both the hands of two kids, one girl with blond hair pig tail and the other a boy with blond hair and eight long fluffy tails. They arrived at a school for their particular age.

"Going to school with N!" Tai proudly proclaims with a hardy smile.

"…."

"…"

"What!?" The little blond hair 7 year old girl felt god literally smack her in the face.

"I'll be in your care." N, the young boy with 8 long fox tails bows politely at the girl.

"Yeah, the best part is that Qrow's gonna pay for his tuition. I don't know where he got money from… but it'll be a good thing for you two to make up… I'm specifically referring to you Yang."

It's a well known fact to them that Qrow, the great Huntsman was in a lot of debts that even his salary could not pay off. But for some reason he suddenly got money to spend at stuffs other than food and booze which Tai finds really hard to believe.

"I don't care! He's already taken over the house! I don't want him to come to school with me!"

The little girl ran off to her teacher without fixing her pig tail.

"…."

"….."

"Maybe I shouldn't go. I don't want to bother her anymore than I already am." The boy dejectedly looks down but convinced himself his happiness was only second to others.

"That's really mature of you N."

"huh?"

Scratching his head, the man then pushed forward the blond hair boy to his new teacher. "I know it will tough but your still kids, she'll eventually learn to like you. I'll come pick you two up at 3:00 PM."

"Okay." The young boy wasn't sure but he now felt he needed to find some way to make the young little girl hate him so much.

* * *

**And done!**

**Age Differences**

**Naruto 'N': ?**

**Cinder: 12**

**Yang: 7**

**Ruby: 5**

**See ya next time….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**Strong (Boy): Okay, the name 'N' might not have exactly gone around much but it's just a temporary name for Yang and her family. He will remember his name, that we're certain.**

**Kind (Girl): Someone asked why Naruto had only 8 tails, well if you read the first chapter than you'll know Naruto gave one to Salem. In this fanfiction, Naruto is like a dense mass of power and well… you'll find out what he really is in future updates.**

**Strong (Boy): Hope you guy enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto and Ruby.**

**Chapter-4**

* * *

Being kids can be hard, more than most adults could understand. And one girl name Yang Xian Long couldn't bear the jealously in her.

She didn't like the boy the moment he came especially entering with her late step mother's missing white cloak. She felt abandon and angry seeing the cloak on some stranger.

Things did not even start well as the boy stayed longer with them. She saw her adorable sister easily taking a shine to the young boy and spending more time with him than her.

She saw how he helped her father during house chores and successfully made the man cry at how there was someone other than himself doing house choirs for once. She felt jealous and try to upstage him only to end in disaster.

In her eyes, the young boy was like a nuisance she had to get rid off but those thoughts only came to slow down as she watched the boy make her family so happy especially since her mother's death.

She was a smart girl, even at such a young age she knew the missing spot of a mother in their home made her father and uncle tough to get through every day.

She stopped her advances of pranks and let things be, though it doesn't mean that she wasn't going all chummy with him but she'll let him be.

"Hey Yang, we've been wondering. Is the new kid your brother or something?"

A couple of kids were playing and goofing around in a playground close to their school. One of them was Yang Xian Long who was trying her best to fit in with her cool friends.

"Pfft! No… he's my… Uncle's… friend's kid. Yeah, that's what he is."

Since they were still a bunch of kids, they could easily lie just as they could easily believe a lie. So the bunch of kids believed the sole girl in their group of pre-mature kid's gang.

"We're gonna play with him for a while."

"He's being kissing up to the teacher."

"He also has been getting a lot of gold stars. The prat!"

"….." The young girl raises an eye brown at their intent and felt annoyed. "Sorry but I'm not interested."

"Fine, miss~ yang~ we can do this with just us guys anyway."

Children are still children and they can easily get jealous to one another. But some pranks causes much more problem than anyone expects.

* * *

Days smashingly went by the house of a bunch that was quite a mixture. One dad, two kids and their drunken uncle along with a little addition with fox tails. Though, the uncle sometimes has to go to his work taking a while to come back while the rest stayed and lived there lives as normal as they can be.

"Yang."

"Yeah…?" A girl while lying down on a couch playing on a scroll peeks up to her father.

"Can you explain… this?" The man gesture to a young boy with his blond hair all wet while his body was covered in mud and candy wrappers as well as glue.

Surprisingly, the boy wasn't even sad or mad for what had happened instead he just wanted to clean himself.

"He's doesn't look bother by i-!"

"Did you do it?"

"W-What?"

"I mean, did you do this to him? Tell me now."

"….." The young girl was not happy at how her father just changed his tone at her. She bites her lips and felt really hurt her father taking someone else side other than his daughters.

"…." The girl shook her head.

"Then who did it?"

"…"

"…"

"Yang?"

"It was the other kids… They put something weird in his lunch and pushed him in a trashcan."

"What!?" Tai Xian Long was appalled at the things he was hearing.

"Why didn't you stopped them!? And weren't you supposed to come home together too?"

The man was quite angry since the little fanus boy they had took in due to certain reasons came back after 7 PM and raining from school when he was busy at his work place.

"…."

"…" The girl cheeks flatted in anger with tears coming down her eyes.

"Yang, answer m-!" The man was suddenly thrown a pillow to his face.

"Why should I?! You and Uncle care more about him than me!"

She didn't do anything yet she was being yelled at. She did her best to not get jealous but when something like this happens, she couldn't take it.

The girl immediately left to her room with tears falling down. It was hard for her since she figured some secret she wasn't meant to find and her family was over worrying about a kid that just came a month ago and even her adorable sister was drawn away from her.

"*sigh* what is wrong with me…" The man was not the perfect dad and sometimes spoke out loud due to stress. He seriously needed to reconcile with his eldest daughter.

…

"….." The boy with the dirty fox tails follows the sound of crying. He wanted to clean up first but hearing the sound of whimpering was too much for him to ignore.

"….." He peeked into a room and found the young blond hair girl crying tears and muff-lying her voice onto a pillow so that no one would hear her. Unfortunately, the young boy had good hearing and heard her crying.

She was always mean to him but the boy never really felt hurt or offended. Though, he never could get her to talk and play like he did with Ruby. Thinking she didn't like him, the boy decided to not push on but now was different.

"Are you okay?"

"…." The young girl tried to quickly wipe away her tears before glaring at the young boy who peeked on her from her door.

"Go away!" The girl threw anything that was close to her. She wasn't in the mood to see anyone especially the person who took her spot in the family away.

"ah!"

"…." Hearing him whelp in pain, the girl stopped to see a cut on his cheek. But the most surprising thing was that the little boy just sat there and endures all of the things thrown to him.

"…." Her hands stopped and a questioned popped up inside her head.

"Why aren't you mad? Why aren't you fighting back?"

She asked because she never seen him resist back to the other kids that had done the things to him for the past few days. She didn't help but she was still curious to why he didn't fight back.

"….." The boy thought why and came to one of the few things he could still remember.

"When Milady was younger, I think… she told me hurting back only hurts more..."

"….." Yang while fighting back her tears calms down a bit. "Mi…lady? Was she your mom?"

"What's a mom?" The boy honestly asked.

"You're kidding… right?" The girl now with full attention on the boy due to the subject of 'mom' she felt a little calmer.

"…." The boy shook his head with a confused look.

"There… like a better, prettier dad okay."

"…." The boy nods with curiosity which made the girl talk a little more about the subject.

"… and they make really good cookies and food. Giving big hugs and kisses when you're feeling down, they always tell you story when you go to sleep at night…"

The boy attentively listens to the young girl with a smile. "…. and wash away bad dreams like super heroes. One time I had this really weird and… my…. Why are you smiling at me?"

"Oh… ah… it's because you look so happy when you talk about moms."

"!" The girl felt a little flustered and stood up on her bed before turning away from the boy. She felt stupid for acting so chummy to her enemy.

"Stop saying really weird things!"

"ah… I'm sorry."

"…." The girl now felt guilty again and turned to the boy, "You're really different from the other boys."

"?"

"…" Seeing that he didn't understand her, the girl dropped it. "Never mine."

"Well… I never thought I'd see the day when you take a boy to your room kid."

"aah!"

"Yang's doing what?!"

"!?"

"A boy in Yang's bed?"

"!?" The blond hair girl felt her face redden all over as she stared at her smirking Uncle, a surprise father and a sleepy little sister. The boy in her room clueless as he was still had his attention on her which did not help anything to resolve the complication.

"…."

"…"

*slam!* the girl threw everyone out and locked her door while leaning on the door trying to calm her over heated face and mind.

"Yang…"

"I'm not in the mood right now dad!"

"No, no, I came to apologize. I'm sorry about earlier."

"….."

"I just wanted you to get along with N, heck we don't even know his real name. I'm sorry if you felt left out but know this…"

"…."

"I'll always be your dad and nothing's gonna changed that. That's what I came to say, *sigh* night."

"…" The girl just sat their leaning on her door. From a second person view, the girl may seem sad but truthfully she felt a little better than earlier. Her mind was also filled with the young boy's small smile for her.

* * *

Inside a gamble house where a lot of thugs and less respectable huntsmen and huntress gather, we find one man known for his drunken habits and skills as a huntsman sitting on a round table along with others.

"Ladies and well… not so gentlemen, we're down to four players on our monthly poker tournament and the stakes has never been high." A cute poster girl of the place watched the people sitting around the table, ready to start the round to decide the winner.

"No player is giving anything away. Faces so still, they may as well be carve from stone."

As the poster girl place several cards to let the players know, most of which were smirking.

"You've been lucky for the past few weeks but no one's luck last forever, Branwen."

"Haha… I would have said the same thing if it wore for the fact that it was never me playing the cards."

"What are you talking about?"

The huntsman smirks at the large man sitting across him.

"Hasn't anyone notice the pipsqueak sitting between by the legs?"

Surprising only the poster girl and Qrow knew of the young boy with eight fox tails sitting between the man's legs while holding the cards.

"Mr. Qrow why are we here again?" The boy with blond hair while holding a few cards stare at the man.

"Shhss… Shhss… we're just playing. Can't let you go to school with no cash."

"Is it important?"

"Of course, its how most people can live an earnest life." Most of the people around snicker at the man's stupid joke to the boy.

"Okay…" The boy just felt confused and decided to go along since he trusted the man to a great degree which some people tend to find strange.

"…."

"…"

"…"

The other three players made their calls and came out with a Full house, a bluff that didn't work and a four of a kind.

The big man smiled at his closing victory but all soon fall the moment the young boy between Qrow's legs puts down a pair of cards.

"Royal flush baby!" The drunken huntsman smiled at the young kid's cards.

"Did we win?" The young boy asked but was only able to watch the adult man giving out taunting words to the other players.

"Here sweetie." The poster girl happily gave the young boy his winnings before glaring back to the man. "Mr. Branwen, your band from the gamble house."

"E-Eh?" The man stopped his taunting and made a surprised look, "I am?"

"Yes, I warned you last time that bringing minor to a place like this can get us shut down."

The woman was quite angry at the man before turning back to the young boy who was holding a tray that was about to fall. "But you… on the other hand can come back when you're older."

"…." The poster girl was indeed a fine woman and Qrow did not hesitate to ogle her retreating form.

"You're lucky kid."

"I am?" The boy cleans the kiss the lady left on his forehead which most of the men around felt jealous.

"Yeah, beside the girl, you got powers that can cancel misfortune… and get royal flush every time you play. Man, I wish I could be on your shoes."

"….."

"Kid?"

The man looked around to find him staring happily at a few flowers that were growing outside the gamble house.

"What's wrong kid?"

"Mr. Qrow, why did you lie to the lady?" The young boy while using his tails to helped the dying flowers asked the man.

"Lie? She didn't even ask me out."

"No, about her brother." The young boy sadly glances up to the man. He was a kid who would like the truth no matter what but wasn't sure how others take it.

"Kid… how did you." The man wasn't sure how the boy knew since he secretly told the poster girl about her brother's misfortune.

"I don't know…" the young boy was a mystery being and even the man who has seen a lot can't even be more surprise. "But I felt it. You lied that her brother died an honorable death as a huntsman."

"Why did you lie?" The boy felt sad since he could feel regret and solemn pain in Qrow and the lady inside the gambling house.

"….." The man now knows he really can put down his foot and say that the young boy he had picked up had no common sense.

*thump* the boy heard a loud heart beat in his chest but ignores it and wait for the man's reply.

"…." The man dropped the bag of money beside the kid and let out a tired breath, "Avoiding punishment is mainly the reason why most people lie… but do you know that there are different kinds of lie?"

"…." The boy shook his head.

"Compulsive lies, narcissistic lies and white lies. These are what most people use these days. But what I told today was a little white lie."

"But ly-!"

"I know, I know, lying is bad and all that nonsense but sometimes people lie for other's sake. For instance, I lied because she won't be able to handle the truth and you should know how most people react to the truth."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"But if she found out, won't she…"

"Hate me?" The man cuts in with his ever tired look, "Then I guess she will. Nothing I can do much about that."

"….."

"Even you might lie someday." The man didn't really care if his words were taken in by a child. He was sure he gave a good enough advice instead.

"…."

"But a kid like you might lie for a good reason." The man chuckles seeing his words might actually happen.

"….." The boy then stretched out his palm on the man's chest pulsing something like a dim golden glow.

"Kid?"

"…."

"…"

"I hope, one day… you can get better." Tears fell down the boy's eyes as he stares into the man's soul. He had always felt the man's ever pain within. He didn't know how but he could feel certain people's pain, their anguish.

His tails enlarge as well as giving off a warm glow while gently wrapping the man around. It soothes the numbing pain in him and Qrow felt slightly better which in fact surprise him.

"…." His sudden words threw the man out of wits but guess he can't categorize the kid as a kid.

"I can't exactly call you a cry baby kid but if it can stop the water works, I think I'll be fine."

"…" The boy nods with a sad smile and so did the man.

Though the pleasant moment was quickly ruined, "So, this is how you got all that money."

"huh? Oh! Hey Tai, fancy seeing you here. Hehe… yeah… I can explain."

"….." The father of two girls blankly looked at his friend, "I just got a call from school asking why N skipped school. I don't even want to know why but let's get before the girls come home."

Without wasting more time, the three left seeing it was already about to reach evening.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Everyone settle down."

Inside a classroom full of kids, a teacher came in with a very elderly man who was quickly given respect.

"The principle here has something to say."

"….."

"….."

Murmuring began to spread around the class as they were all wondering why the principal of their school came to their class specifically.

"Yesterday, a very important artifact was missing only to be found shattered outside the school back field."

"…."

Some of the kids in the room gulped at the sudden words out of fear but no one saw them since most of the kids were confused.

"This artifact was a very important item I bought using a large sum of money." No one saw the old man's quick smirk since all of them even the teacher was alerted when he mentioned money and why he came to their class.

"Seeing that your class was the last one to go home the other day for the daily volunteering school clean up, I would like the perpetrator to come out clean and the punishment will also be light."

"!" They started to panic while their teacher tried her best to calm them down.

"Everyone please calm down, it seems I have to take more measures."

"…."

"…" They all waited for his next words, he wasn't the best like teacher in the school. More specifically, he was a mean and strict person to the students.

"This was found stuck at the spot." The principal showed them a small strip of blond hair. "The one who did it left a little hair."

"…."

"…" The moment they saw the hair, most of the kids immediately look to one girl. There were only two kids in the classroom that had blond hair and one of them was a well known trouble maker.

"It's Yang's!"

"Yeah, it has to be her."

"She always hangs out with her gang."

"She's always mean, that must be hers."

"huh?" The girl was quickly accused by her classmate, which shocked her. She was sort of a trouble maker and bully when she joined the school gang but she never did something like touching other's properties let alone breaks them.

She stood up angry at their accusation. She turned to her friends that were also part of the kid's gang she was in but none of them stood up for her instead they all avoided her gaze. She immediately knew then it was their fault but decided to just glare at them.

"….." The teacher and principle look at one another before asking the girl to come forward until a hand of a boy with eight fox tails was raised.

* * *

"So that's why she's being like that."

"Yeah, it's the first time I've ever seen someone pout so long."

"No, no, remember summer of 2nd year. That was a pout that lasted a whole week."

"Right, Summer did that until you and Raven patch up. I remember."

"Yeah…"

"How long has this gone?"

"About an hour, man… she's really stubborn."

"…"

"SO… what should we do about Mc. Pouty face over there?"

Both men came home to see a pouting girl glaring down at a boy sitting in a seiza position again on the floor while she sat on the couch squeezing on a pillow very hard to show her displeasure.

"Looks like it'll handle itself. I need to get Ruby to bed first."

"I guess… I'll stay on the porch."

Night already came but the girl did not stop and also didn't let the boy get up from his position. She was furious but seeing that she's still a child most of her attempt for any angry expressions were adorable.

"…" Tai could not even make the girl get up or take the boy away. Both kids had to eat on their place while Ruby occasionally came around and played with the boy's enlarge tails. Tai was a dad but the people around him don't exactly listen to him sometimes.

"….." But the girl eventually fell asleep with a tired expression after a long day with the kneeling boy.

"I heard, thank you for standing up for her." Tai had taken the liberty to take the sleeping girl to her bed.

"?" The boy had a questionable look as he wondered why he needed to be thanked for such a simple reason.

"…." Looking at his sleeping child so peacefully, the man couldn't help but smile happily. "She's been stubborn ever since her mom didn't come home. I was worried since kids her age don't normally become rebellious so early… *sigh*"

"….." A short silence was made as the man could see some resemblances to the young girl's mother.

"I think Mr. Qrow was right about you being a great father."

"…." The man smiles and rubbed the boy's head. "Thanks, you sure you don't want to…?"

"…" The boy shook her head as his tails enlarged and carries a sleeping drunk Qrow before placing the man on the couch.

"Well, good night."

"….."

While everyone in the house were asleep, the little one stares up to the ceiling wondering the many things he had experience while staying with them. He couldn't really sleep after all the things he had learned, how lying wasn't always a bad thing and how loving families can be.

"I wonder what Milady would've said…" He might've lost his memories but he couldn't for some reason forget the person he treasured for so long. The experience here with the family was something very unusual to his common sense.

It wasn't until the sun rise that the boy finally fell asleep under the seiza position.

* * *

**And done!**

**See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**Boy (Strong): Sorry this took so long. Having family problems where cousins and uncles are included is really a hassle. **

**Girl (Kind): After looking through the episodes again, I decided I might add Weiss in the harem but only a maybe since I don't want to make a harem that's too big for my taste.**

**Boy (Strong): I like Jaune and Pyrrah paring so she won't be in the harem.**

**Girl (Kind): Autismguy593, to answer your question this fanfic is going the same as the anime with a few changes due to Naruto existence, he has a lot of influence.**

**And in this chapter, Naruto is gonna move elsewhere and his name won't be known until it reaches the canon though the word 'N' won't be his nickname forever, it'll change due to his special circumstances.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own RWBY and Naruto.**

**Chapter – 5**

* * *

Lately, back in the new home of one special child with eight fox golden tails, things has gone better with the relationship between him and the oldest child in the house. Though, the latter seems to having difficulty in bonding with the former.

"Yang, what happen to you?!" One father was looking at his daughter's tattered appearance from the dirt over sweater to the hair that contains some dirt as well.

"Hm? Oh, Hey Dad." The girl ignored her father's shocked face. The girl peeked around from the door, "Where's N?"

"He's in the kitchen, baking. More importantly, what happened?" The man then quickly grabbed the girl's collar and stopped her from heading toward the kitchen. "First, you tell me why you look like a ragged doll?"

"…."

"huh?" The man blinks a few time and stares at the dirty orange yellow sweater his little girl was wearing.

Immediately he got a glimpse of Yang sneaking away to the kitchen.

"….."

"Cheer up, she's no mad at you anymore." Qrow came in and saw the face only a father could make on the friend's face.

"Maybe I'm giving her too much space."

"How bad can it be?"

"I think she came in with a black eye Qrow. I'm worried she might be picking fights now."

"Well she's doesn't seem to be the losing one, that's good news?"

"I would've a talk with her by now but I got an urgent call from her school." Tai then place a choir list on Qrow's hand, "You now actually get to act as a proper Uncle, so get to it."

"….." The black hair man just shrugged as he watched his friend walk out the door.

"Is it done?"

"Almost."

"Milk?"

"I already pour it, here."

"…." One little black hair girl was currently drinking a glass of milk while sitting on one of the large golden orange tails belonging to a young boy wearing an apron. He was currently making some cookies the little girl requested.

"haa~ More!" The girl with some milk cream still on her lips smiles for another glass.

"I hope you like it." With a gentle smile, the blond hair boy poured her another with the addition of his finish baked cookies.

"Oh~" With her eyes turned to heart for the cookies before her, the girl hugged the boy after jumping off the golden tail. "I love you~"

"I like you too Ruby, but please the milk will get cold."

"NO~!" The little girl quickly move to her beloved milk and cookies.

The young boy just looks happy that the little girl was happy consuming his back goods.

"Hey."

Turning, the boy was a bit surprised seeing tattered dirt covered Yang he knew left the morning for school with proper attire.

"Yang?" His tone voices out concern from the tattered look of the 7 year old girl. He also started using her first name due to the girl insisting it.

"….." But he paused before mentally smacking himself at the courtesy he almost forgets, "Welcome home."

"….." The girl blinks like her father at the unusual feeling swelling up from his changed tone and words. "O-Oh, yeah I'm home… No! That's not what I wanted to say. Stop making me feels so weird!"

"…." The girl grabbed his hand and pulls him from his seat. "Here!"

"?" The boy look at the flute on his hand, he thought was missing. In the school he had joined a children's musical band organize by their teacher but he had to quit since he thought he lost in. "Yang, how did you...?"

"hehe… it was nothing." Rubbing her nose, the young girl smiled feeling like a hero.

"You didn't lose it. I saw those jerks sneaking around during recess." The girl then joined her fist with a confident smirk, "They weren't match for a future huntresses like me hehe~"

*!?* The girl's eyes widen at the feeling of a soft sensation on her forehead, her cheeks risen up in red color and her mind flew off into cloud nine. It was a kiss on the forehead.

What the girl failed to noticed was that the few scratches she had on were healing from the contact the boy made and any kind of scratches that could turn into scars in the future disappeared.

"Thank you Yang."

"….." The girl didn't know how to respond and just duck her head to hide her face which was completely red.

"More, more~!" Ruby was already done and insisted another plate of cookies but inside she felt a little left out from the two and now feeling annoyed.

"….." The boy gently chided that he can't make anymore since there was no more ingredient until the little girl asked for a kiss on her forehead too.

"..." Qrow came down to see the young blond hair girl letting the young boy comb her hair which he found odds since the girl never let anyone do it for her apart for her late step-mother.

"hm?" He suddenly got a call and had to immediately go, fortunately it wasn't going to take much time and the fact that a kid like the young boy was here made him think it was okay to leave them for a while.

* * *

Upon the tower of Beacon Academy, an office was situated where the person with the highest authority of the academy work.

Here two men, one with an unusual patience while the other one with less anticipative mood.

"Qrow."

"….."

"I don't know what gave you the idea that reporting something so valuable was needed to be put off but knowing that he is unharmed is enough as a great relief. Still…"

Feeling the sudden glare from his superior, the slight drunk man flinched in panic. "Look, I have a reasonable explanation… for this."

"….." The man with the long cane raises an eye brow at the man's word.

"Okay, maybe I don't."

"….." The man with the white grey hair wasn't even listening anymore as he stares into space. A lot was going through his mind.

He wasn't sure why the little one he too knew all too well was out there away from her. He knew it wasn't the first time she let the little one venture the outside world but the timing now was too sudden. Feeling that he was one step behind was a bit of a bad feeling he just couldn't put a finger on.

"Oz?"

"Ah… Yes, where were we?"

"About the kid, you okay there?" The slightly drunk man raise an eye brow since it was the first he saw his boss spaced out so much.

"Of course, the little one."

"Right… What can you tell me about him?"

"*sigh*" The man got up from his chair and walk over to get himself a cup of coffee. "I can assume you already know how I describe Salem?"

"Yeah, a wacko just as normal as anyone but driven into insanity."

*smack!* "Qrow!" A woman with a powerful aura like the drunken man whom had been standing behind the whole time did not like how the drunken man describes his words.

"Ow… Sheesh… could you be even more strict? I really felt that one." Qrow shortly glares at the riding crop the woman was holding.

"….." The woman sharpens her gaze, annoyed at the man's carefree posture.

"No, no, he's right in his own way." The man with white grey hair sat back down on his chair.

"Oz, I trust you despite all the many secrets you still hide but what the hell is going on? The moment I describe the kid, you suddenly ordered me to come see you without any reasonable explanation." The raven hair slightly drunk man wanted more info seeing that it was him that was taking care of the little one.

"….." Glynda, the woman too was curious as she turned to the man she too respected and trust greatly, "Professor Ozpin?"

"Right, Right, I've kept this one long enough." The man referred to the secret about the little one with the eight tails.

"How would you say… if I told you that there weren't two brother gods, but three?"

"….." The two were quite surprise at such a fact seeing that it took them a while to even believe the former.

"….." The man then continues explaining, clarifying what was what and what was true and how two of different entities created somewhat of an unbreakable bond.

The two subordinates listens with great surprise after realizing about such a huge truth behind from the truth.

* * *

**Patch**

Back in the home of the two kids, one father, one uncle and a special addition, we find one girl with blond hair was putting a young boy and a little girl in her wagon.

"Yang… where are we going?" The boy with a drowsy expression asked but was a little too tired to get up fully. He also resize his tails so that it would fit in the wagon perfectly.

"It's gonna be fine, here."

"huh?" The boy with a confused looked tiredly stare at the picture of four people he could figured was Tai, Qrow, the mystery lady in his dream and another woman he didn't know.

"We're gonna meet my mom." With a determent look, the girl pulls the wagon toward the direction she got from her drunken uncle the very morning.

…..

**1 hour later…**

A crow despite its nature was flapping its wings rapidly as if it was in a hurry. This crow was in fact Qrow Bradwen, a professional huntsman that was momentarily away until he got a call from his friend Tai panicking about missing kids.

"What was I thinking?! Telling her a place like that."

He knew where they were and he knew how dangerous the place he told her now was.

"…." He flap and flap as he now was in a forest close to Patch.

"I should've warned her. Nice going Qrow, your nieces are now in danger and you point as a responsible uncle just got lower."

He could see a lot of grims closing in the direction he told the blond hair girl where she could found it.

Sometimes being the cool uncle he was felt like a curse, since he couldn't always say no to most of the things they asked.

Now, he really regrets being such a doofus of an uncle.

The grims did not pay attention to him due to him being in his animal form but it did not stop their race toward the place.

His mind was also thinking about the little buddy he picked up to be so different from them.

Seeing that flying was a bit difficult the man then transformed back into his original form and started running through the tree branches with his weapon in hand readying for the numerous grims.

Cutting down the nevermores blocking his way, the man finally was close enough to see his niece standing in fear with the amount of grims surrounding her and her wagon.

"Yang!" The man leaps from the tree seeing a Beowolf bringing down its large claw.

"!?" Unfortunately, one of his fears came true as he was pushed back by a grim that suddenly appeared in his way.

*SLASH!* He cut it down but he saw he was going to be too late.

***Slash**!*

".…"

"…" Flesh not grim was indeed shred by the very sharp claws of a Beowolf.

"…" But it wasn't the girl that was harmed no… it was the young boy with the eight tails who had swiftly faced his back to the claws of the grim and thus protecting the young girl's life.

"!" Qrow in anger transform his blade into a scythe and was about to cut down the grim until someone else beat him to it and it was a grim.

"GRAAAA!" All the grims around screech, howl, growl in anger and rage at the blood spilled of the young boy with the eight orange golden fox tails.

And for the first time in history, a grim slaughters a grim. The professional huntsman was incredibly surprised as he witness the grims ripping, shredding apart the Beowolf another grim that had spilled the blood of the boy.

"…. This just keeps getting stranger and stranger." Shaking off his surprised, the man leaps over the slaughtering and head to his nieces where he finds both unharmed and unconscious. He could see Ruby was simple asleep the whole time while Yang on the other hand was having a traumatic dream after being forced to faint.

"But where…?" His eyes suddenly reach to the point where two extra large Beowolves were running away from the place and one of the two was carrying the blond hair boy by his mouth.

"Oh no you-!?" He quickly took a defense stance and protects his sleeping nieces before his path was again blocked by the other grims that came.

"Tsk!" He wasn't going anywhere with all the grims around and his nieces needing his protection. He didn't have the choice of retrieving the boy but he had the idea that they weren't here to harm him due to certain reasons he learned from his boss.

* * *

**One year later**

"muu~" One boy with eight large long beautiful golden fox tails slowly wakes up from his slumber.

Stretching his arms and legs as well as his tails, the boy look around at the cave he had been living.

"… I wonder how their all doing?"

He always wonder everyday how the family that took him in are doing, even though it was short he really loved them, especially the two girls that always smile with him. They were also the only one's apart from his closest friend whom he called 'Milady' he could remember.

He could've stayed longer with them but he realized that the moment his blood was spilled he attracted too much danger for anyone.

He decided it was better to leave and search for his 'Milady'. Fortunately, two grims that knew him all too well brought him away to decide his next path.

"…" Two beast of a nature humanity has been in struggle with came in casually. These two were Beowolves a bit larger than most.

For the past year, he stayed in the cave as he had the patience to do so since the two grims always brought him back to the cave when he venture too far away. He didn't question them since they were looking out for him.

"Did you two go hunting out again?" Unexpectedly, the boy wasn't even in fear at their presences instead he was used to seeing their scary features and faces or just wasn't afraid.

"….." The two put down some fishes and rabbits, they were grim so they did not have the need to consume to stay alive or active.

"Thank you, you two." The boy wondered if he had named them since they had name tags around their neck and they felt awfully familiar.

"…" Though the two oversized grims did not respond much and just lay down like guard dogs for the child.

"*sigh* I miss Milady." The boy just leans on the two grim before taking another short nap.

…

"huh?" Waking up again, the boy who was supposed to be inside a cave now found himself on a dock or sea port with a confused look.

"Mike? Marty?" Turning side to side, the boy wonder where the two grims had gone too.

"…." He also wondered if they were the one who brought him here. "But… why did they bring me here?"

"!"

He jumped in surprised by the loud honking sound of a transport ship nearby.

"Ship?" His tails move with little excitement.

It was the first time he ever saw one if his current memory serves him right. He read books about ships with Ruby and now he really wanted to get on it like a child wanting a toy.

"….." Pulling out some money from his pocket, the ones he had gotten from the winnings of the poker games Qrow took him too, our little protagonist wondered.

"I have to restrain myself… What would Milady think of me? If I…"

"…"

"….."

"…" Now standing at the edge of the ship's head, the boy raise both arms feeling the breezy sea air and the view it brought.

"I couldn't help myself, this is amazing!" He cheered out of his character to himself at the feeling of riding such a vehicle that could move through water.

"…" His feeling of joy was quickly put to a stopped by two hands suddenly grabbing him from behind. He didn't squirm or resist much feeling that it wasn't necessary.

"…."

"…" He was blinded by a thick cloth wrapped around his eye sight. His kidnappers also took him somewhere as he could hear a door closing.

"As always, he is quite slippery."

"I thought one of you was watching him?"

"Sorry, that was my fault, had to take number two."

"Anyway, mom and dad left us in charge so stop sneaking away Jaune."

They then took off the cloth covering his sight.

"…."

"…"

"Wait, you not Jaune. He's not Jaune."

"His tails would've been a sheer sign, obviously…"

They all started acting frantic asking one another why they even took the boy since he was clearly a fanus and not their little brother who sneaked off.

"…" The boy now was confused at the girls around him. He tried to get their attention but they were awfully talkative to notice his voice.

"I got Jaune!" Another girl came in with a young boy around her right arm.

"…."

"…"

"OMG! You guys kidnap a kid!?" She clearly saw the tide up boy with golden fox tails surrounded by her sisters.

"….." A few minutes later, the girls apologize to the young one that they mistook to be their little brother who had almost a similar shade of hair like his.

"It's quite alright." The little one wasn't offended or scared at how they had treated him as they had apologized for their mistake.

"but…" He was still curious as he peek behind them to see one of the girls changing the outfit of their real young brother. "What might be this…?"

"?"

"Oh… you want to know what we were planning for our younger brother?"

"…" The boy nods curiously.

"We're playing dress up!" Some of them cheered.

"You see it's simple." One of them comes forward. "We've got all this cute adorable clothing which doesn't fit us anymore, tragically but we do have an adorable younger brother. So, we thought, 'What's the harm in playing dress up?'"

"H-Help…"

"Stop squirming Jaune."

"…." He didn't understand what they were saying and only saw the happy smile on their faces and he also saw that they were having fun. Though, he did not account of their younger brother's weak cry for help.

"….." In the end, he joined them and was pulled around like a doll by the girls along with their younger brother.

"H-How can you still smile?" Jaune, the younger brother was confused at how someone was unaffected by the girlyness of their appearances.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this!" Jaune quickly pointed out the very cute dress men weren't supposed to wear.

Both were wearing white gothic primly clothing which had quite the frilly edge on the edge of their skirt and a small hats placed on the side of the head.

"But we look good in it." Due to having no common sense, our little protagonist twirls making some of the girls blush and one of them have a nose bleed.

"Urgh~" Jaune smacked himself.

*grab*

"..." He blinked not understanding why the younger brother had fire in his eyes.

"Think about it. If your friends saw you like this, they'll call you a pansy baby boy who hasn't grown out of diapers and they'll started teasing you like your one of the girls and before you know it, your school life ends before it even starts. I had to do a lot manly stuffs to…."

"Is he… alright?" Our little protagonist was worried at the mumbling boy.

"I know he over thinks a lot but he'll be fine." The boy's sisters weren't worried and just giggles at their mumbling little brother.

"Do you hear me!?" Jaune shake the younger boy frantically.

"You'll never get the deserve respect and attention you wanted from your friends!"

"Jaune…" One of his sisters stopped the boy.

"Oh, ahaha… sorry." He could see that he made the boy dizzy.

"I-It's okay." Getting his balance back, our little protagonist had one thing in his mind that he wanted to say.

"But I can't agree with you."

"Eh!? Are you looking down on this girly little boy who won't ever come to be realized he's a man by his friends?!" Little Jaune sobbed while biting a handkerchief, his sisters had a lot of influence on him.

"No, no, nothing liked that." He couldn't help but sweat dropped again.

"Someone really important to me once said…" The little one had a soft smile remembering, "'never chase love, attention, or affection if it isn't freely given by another person, it's not worth it.'"

His memories was all so confusing but the images of her and him spending the days away were the most precious moments he couldn't forget or atleast that was what he thought.

"Okay…" Jaune was still a kid and didn't fully understand, "How does that work?"

The sisters on the other hand really liked what the young boy said and gush at how someone so young said something so wise. Jaune took this chance and escape but he forgot to changed his outfit thus came back with a red face seeing that he was laughed and teased upon his exit.

…

"Captain, something is coming."

"Hm? Is it those sea scums again?"

"No sir, a grim and its big."

"….." A huge grim like dragon came out from the water screeching first to alert his presence.

"…." The captain of the transport ship mulls over what needed to be done. "All hands on deck!"

"But sir, we never handle something this big before!"

"If only huntsmen were nearby… load the cannons, search an opening to distract it. We have to find any means to escape!"

"Sir!" The few crewmates he had started loading and aiming.

Firing cannons to pushed the dragon grim aside, the ship moves forward with full throttle.

"Graaa!" The grim gave chase.

"Fire the back cannons!"

*boom!* for a transport ship it had quite a number of defense artilleries under its sleeve.

"Sir, it's getting closer!"

"Maximize speed!"

"The ship is going as fast as she can!"

The ship sails as fast as it could along with turbine boost but the grim was too fast as it slowly caught up.

"Try a U-turn before giving this landlubber the heavy canno-!"

"Sir, the grim stopped!"

"…" His first mate's word made the captain wondered how such a thing was possible.

"That's good new right?" The other crew member exchanged glances before giving each other cheers.

"…." Though, the captain was still skeptical about the sudden unusual action of a grim that had such an advantage.

"Sir."

"What is it now?"

"We have a man over board, the grim must have…" The first mate had a frustrated look at such news he came upon, "We lost one of the passengers."

But none of the other members heard the situation as they were still busy with celebrating.

"All crew members will swipe the whole ship while I take us to our destination!"

"Eh!?"

"Don't complain you willy beans!" He was quite angry at losing passengers he was supposed to transport safely, it was the first time he lost one. "I want it scrub clean by the time we arrive!"

"Sir, where are you going?"

"Take charge for now, I'm heading down to see to the family or friends that lost a love one."

The captain did indeed come down wondering who they had lost. He came down but he could only watch to see teenage girls with sad looks and in their arms a drench boy crying while a few other passengers trying to calm them down.

* * *

**And done!**

**Age Differences:**

**Naruto - ?**

**Cinder - 12**

**Yang - 7**

**Ruby - 5**

**Harem:**

**Cinder (Somewhat going to be obsessive yet regards his words very important.)**

**Yang (Still developing her crush into a higher level of love)**

**Ruby (Still developing from like to like like.)**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**See ya next time….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**Kind (Girl): I know it's been a while but I think we're gonna be able to post regularly again. Had exams and also waited another week for my co-author to finish his back papers. **

**But we're done with that and we can focus here again. **

**Strong (Boy): Some of your suggestions on the harem has been a… topic 'kind' been itching on. But I can confirm that we will not add Blake since there's reason like Sun and also the fact that putting all the girls from RWBY team in the harem would be too strange for us. **

**Kind (Girl): Since some of you ask Weiss again and again, I'm talking about stranger-guest. I'll decide if we're gonna add her when Naruto heads to Atlas.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

**Chapter-6**

* * *

**Menagerie**

Menagerie, a placed filled with people or particularly most of the fanus race who just want to be left alone and live in peace. It was an isolated island away from the larger kingdoms and a safe haven for fanus.

Here, the region had a tropic climate where vegetation can be found in a variety though only 1/3 of the island since the other portion was a dangerous waste land or desert fill with danger that made it inhabitable.

Still, the habitable portion was big enough to populate a large number even with the neighboring harsh environment that covers part of the island.

There was also one major good trait and it was the low number of land base Grims, it made the people living in to be able to sit back and worried less about their lives.

Though at the time, the place now was currently in a bit of a difficult situation.

Such a situation was the revolution group called 'The White Fang'. At the current moment, they were a group that moves forward for the equal right of their race against human. They were a group that approach with words of revolt for their unequal treatment and all done with non violence protests.

"Chieftain, thank you again for helping the wounded and continuing to support our cause." A fanus name Gheira Belladona now was currently in a conversation with the current Chieftain of the Menagerie.

"It is something I… no, any fanus would've gladly support Gheira. Though…" The old fanus was wondering something as he looks at the tattered figure of the leader of the White Fang.

"…I thought your cause was against violence and more prone to protest?"

"It's… difficult Chieftain." The current leader of the White Fang sighed at the latest failed protest that turned for the worse due to bad co-operation.

"Do tell."

"Normally, our cause separates to different locations. Unfortunately on our recent movement and unknown to me, one of those groups that went ahead had some of the younger and newer members of our cause and… how would you say…" The current High lord and leader of the group had a tired expression, "….difficult to handle. They believed that words are not enough and thus raise their fist at our last protest site."

"I see…" The old Chieftain nods understanding the fellow fanus troubles. "But… difficulties, is it not something that always there when there's something great to achieve?"

"….."

"You must have come to realize by now… that not all fanus don't necessarily seek harmony between us and the humans. But time will tell if such a view can last or be achieved."

"….." The fanus man sighs and wondered out more ideas knowing full well that the word of the chieftain was right.

"How about we end our discussion for now? We can continue tomorrow."

"Of course." With a heavy heart the fanus man left.

"…" Ghiera at first was a fanus that seek a peace between themselves and the humans. It was surprising that he had such an ambition seeing the history of mistreatment on fanus by humans.

But now, he saw that things were going to be harder. The White Fang he built was now becoming more and more variant of what he made it to be.

He did not build the resistance for something as meager as seeking comfort but more of a path for a better future for his kind and for the hate within his people to dwindle in time as he saw that many of the young ones inheriting their parents hate for the humans to die in vain or choose destructive paths.

"…." There was also one thing that bothered him so much at the moment.

"Ghiera." A cat fanus, his wife came to him as he was still watching the sun go down.

"How is she?" The man asked more calmly due to his wife's presence.

"She's fine, a few cuts and bruise maybe some future scars but ultimately fine."

"Maybe I should've stopped her from joining." His tightens his hand in a tense fist.

"…." The fanus woman's touch on his tense arm slowly calms him again. "Do you believe you could've stopped her? She is your daughter and you know how stubborn Blake can be."

"Stubborn is right, where did she get that from?"

"….." The fanus woman just giggles at her husband's frantic look.

"Khali, do you see what I'm seeing?"

"Hm?"

"….." The two of them were quiet surprised before blinking a few times at the chance of someone drifting gentle from the sea. Something that was very strange was happening right at the sea before them.

"Row, row, row your boat, gentle down the stream…"

They kept looking at the person or in this case a boy who appears to be a little fanus boy around their daughter's age riding a drift wood. He was rowing to their direction with a stick like paddle.

"Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, Life is but a dream…" The fanus boy had a number of long beautiful golden fox tails that were also helping rowing through the water. He also seemed to be happily and gently singing to himself.

"Hello~" The boy gently waves his hand as a sign of being polite along with a gentle smile before moving pass the dock the two were standing on.

"….." Both adults did not just stay and watch, they were responsible people and seeing a child no less coming from the sea where dangerous grims lurk made them unsettle. So, they did like any good responsible adults would.

What they did not notice was a dark shadow under the sea surface quietly moves away from its position beside the little boy.

…..

"Um… this place is called Menagerie?"

"Exactly, but as you can see…"

The boy that had strangely drifted from the sea stood with the leader of the White fang while they waited for the man's wife whom was buying something from a local vendor.

"….." The boy with the eight golden tails curiously looks around the place. It was night and yet he saw so many fanus talking and just enjoying a daily life style.

"I like it." The boy smiled seeing so many people smiling and the peaceful air that was envelop the place.

"Really?" Ghiera was in the first time surprise after many times showing new comers around Menagerie. He agreed it was a good place since his people could live in peace here but the boy's answer was a first.

"Mm!" The boy nods but he could see doubt in the man's face, "Don't you?"

"….." This was the first he has ever met a child so innocent. He felt it was the reason his wife tag along to show the boy around.

"No, no, I believe it's a great place too…"

"Maybe I should buy something for Milady." With curiosity, the boy looks at all the stalls open even in the night.

Ghiera had a few thoughts and knelt down in front of the young fanus he presumes to be. "Boy."

"Yes?" The blond hair boy turn back his attention to the knelt down man.

"Can you tell me who your parents are or at least how they look like? Maybe we can find them."

"…"

"….." The boy process what the man asked before he figured it.

"You mean a 'Mom' and a 'Dad' right?"

"….." His answer did not sit well to the fanus man. It was not how a child should answer unless they were orphans but even orphans would've answered differently.

"Ghiera? Ghiera?"

"!?" The fanus man snapped out of his dazed before finding his wife worriedly looking at him while carrying a dozen treats.

"Khali, that boy… I don't think we should let him out of our site."

"I don't know what you're implying but where is he?"

"He's…" The spot where the boy was supposed to standing now was empty.

The fanus man figured the child might have wander while he was in a slump from too many surprises.

* * *

"Hey, why are you crying?" Somewhere not too far from the people that had been showing him around, our little protagonist heard a cry and move towards it.

He found a little raccoon fanus girl crying behind a palm tree. The girl looks to be around the age of 5 or 4.

"*sniff* Who are *sniff* you?"

"Me?" The boy then sat down close to the girl smaller than him.

"*sniff* Go away *sniff*" She wasn't in the mood to see anyone and turn her teary eyes away from him.

"You see… I don't really know my name. hehe…" The boy wasn't telling a lie, he was called 'N' by some people he came to like but it wasn't his real name.

"*sniff* you're not lying?"

"No, is it really strange?" He blink a few times since he was unsure himself at the subject.

"Mm." The girl made a small nod after rubbing her tears off, "Didn't your Mama or Papa give you one?"

"You mean a 'Mom' and 'Dad'?"

"I think so…" The little girl was only 4 or 5 and wasn't sure herself.

"Still…" The boy pulls out a yellow handkerchief he had gotten from a blond hair girl he made friends with. He extends it to clean the younger girl's tear stain cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm sad." The girl felt a little better and answer him solemnly.

Somewhere else, a fanus wearing clothing with some symbols on his shoulder ran with great speed.

"High leader!"

"I'm a little bit busy."

Ghiera and his wife while looking for the strange boy were suddenly called out by one of his subordinates.

Yes, they thought about the idea that he might have found by his family was also there but it was night and not a lot of people were around. They know it was dangerous of children at night since there are a few fanus that were friendly.

"No sir, it's important. Something is happening at the infirmary house and people are crowding the place!"

"….." Ghiera and Khali exchange glances until his Khali put a hand on his husband's arm.

"Go, I'll keep looking around."

"….." The man nods and follows his subordinate. He was also worried when he heard the word 'Infirmary house' since it was a place where most of his people who follow him in his cause were currently being attended to.

….

It was simple, very simple and easy for him to heal those who have suffered injuries that could take weeks or months.

"Look, look, that's something you don't see every day.

He could even regenerate lost limbs and heal those who might die any second.

"Someone just brought him in and heal a woman back to full health."

"Even the doctors are baffle."

But even with such great powers he didn't want to show case it or use it every time someone wanted it. He made a promise to two people who he couldn't remember clearly but it was a promise to use his powers if it could inspire others and if they really needed it.

"Is it a semblance?"

"Beats me, but if it could work on my ill sister than I couldn't care less what it is."

"…"

He came in since he wanted to help the crying little girl especially since she was in a deep sadness that could affect her future.

"…"

"Thank you boy, it can move my arm and leg again."

"You're welcome, but please don't push yourself too much."

"Big brother, big brother that was so amazing! It was just like mom again!"

The squirrel fanus he had helped was smiling very brightly whiles her mother whom he helped from afar smile gratefully at him.

He didn't really get her name but felt relief that was she was smiling.

"Please, help my son!" A woman came with a panic expression and he continued his treatment.

He fixed those that had extreme injuries except one or two who had missing limbs.

He was feeling tired, he couldn't recall the amount of people he had helped in the short time he had spent there. Some of the doctors and nurses were finally able to relax after he had helped those that were at a dangerous case.

It was very tiring to use his power for so long but the reason was not of depletion of aura or power but the stamina he used to hold back his immense power to heal at a normal level since if he didn't hold back he could bestow them powers or power that could lead to a curse life. All his actions up till now were all his instinctive action or it just felt right to him.

"Thank you! Thank you!" The fanus cried at her healed child.

The reason why he was holding back was also a mystery to him. He couldn't recall why he was holding his powers for the one year after losing his memories. But the reason was very important and he did it

"Big brother… thank you…" He had almost finished healing all those that had needed. The girl he helped was also sleeping on her recovering mother's lap.

"Boy." Someone called him.

"Mr. Bellodana?" He didn't forget his manner as he turned and greet the person that pulled him out from the sea.

"Can you still stand?" The fanus man asked.

"I think so…" His body was extremely exhausted, it was never meant to handle the power he had inside. Getting up from his slump position on one of the infirmary beds, the boy was guided by the man's support.

"Could you… one more time." The fanus man had seen how the boy healed to point of making scars vanished and in the back of his mind, he had the idea that his daughter might be save from a scar future.

Lying on one of the bed was a girl with cat ears and tail and black hair that reached her shoulder blades. Though, the sleeping girl's condition was to the point of bandages around her head and chest and many other bandages that hid new scars.

"Is she someone important to you?" The boy curiously looked to the man.

"She is, she… mine and my wife's little girl."

"That's nice." He could sense the amount of truth in his words and the amount of a fatherly affection the fanus man carried.

"…." The boy also wondered at the fact that he will lose consciousness after using his healing powers one more time. Holding back his power was a thing his current body couldn't handle too long.

"I know you exhausted yourself helping the others and I thank you for that but please… she's still a child and this much scar and injury should never b-!"

"I'll do it!"

Two of his tails again for the many times extended and touched the space around the girl like a gentle touch on the surface of water.

"….." The fanus man gazed at the scene again where small spec of lights appeared around his daughter. It was both amazing and beautiful, amazing for being able to clear all her injuries as well as scars and beautiful for finishing the process with such gentle actions.

*thud!* the boy that had heal so many injuries in one night finally shut down and went to sleep. His body finally reached its limit but he was able to hold back the great power inside.

* * *

**Kuo Kuana **

Inside a house belonging to the current leader of the White fang, one boy was soundly sleeping on one of the guest room they had. There was also something strange happening, it can be said a good kind of strange.

For some reason the potted plants on the room's window were blooming with a shiny golden glow, in fact the whole room seems to be brighten up like a feeling of gentle warmth that could calm the heart to a certain degree.

"….."

A black pair of cat ears could be seen at the side of the bed, and ever time the boy move in his sleep the ears twitch.

"….." The boy sleeping on the bed finally woke up and his golden tails that was being used as a blanket slowly uncovers him.

"Here."

"?" The boy turned to found a girl he vaguely remembers holding out a glass of water to him.

"Thank you." He gave his thanks and slowly drinks the cool water.

"…." The girl had black hair with cat features. She was also sort of hiding as she peeks from the side of the bed.

"Did you really heal all of them?"

"….." The boy blinks a few times not clearly understanding before the memories of the other night came to surface.

"Mm." The boy nods and turns his attention to the cup he was gentle stroking. "But, it was all I could do. I couldn't help all of them."

He had to hold back so much power that it was impossible for him to heal those with lost limbs. If he hadn't held back… he knew it would change them since he couldn't grasp the depths of power for his memories being lost.

"*yawn~*" He was still a little sleepy so he wasn't fully aware of much of his surroundings like he would usually be.

"…." The young fanus cat girl knew the boy was talking about the people who lost their arms and legs.

She would've been one of them if her father hadn't arrived in time to pull of them back from the protest that turned violent. There were too many mechanical guard knights on the site after all.

"…." The boy now had his head on the girl's lap through the girl's quick reflex.

"I think you did plenty."

"Really?"

"Well… I don't know... but it's what my mom would say." The girl giggles while playing with the boy's golden soft locks.

"I'm Blake."

"It's nice to meet you." He gave her a lazy smile.

"What's yours?"

"I don't know." His answer will always be the same but it didn't really bother him much.

"…." The fanus girl titled her in confusing while looking down at the boy.

"Its fine, if you feel a little better. Wanna go outside?" The girl awkwardly asked since she wasn't used to talking with others much.

"Okay." The boy agreed with a better tone.

Blake was feeling really giddy for some reason. Holding the shorter and younger boy's hand made her feel like she had something very precious to look after and protect since she had been watching over him for the past few days he was unconscious.

She felt she has her own little brother despite knowing that the shorter boy was the one who saved from a future of scars.

…..

**One hour later…**

"Dad!"

Blake came back from her walk with the little boy with eight golden tails. But she came back alone.

"Blake? Did you run around chasing those street cats again?"

Ghiera was happy seeing his daughter walking around again without injuries but Khali on the other hand had a bad feeling seeing her daughter's shaken eyes. The woman also saw one person missing.

"Ghiera, something's wrong."

"?"

"!" Someone screamed from the outside.

"….." They exchanged looks and quickly decided.

"….." The cat fanus girl waited for her parents and was also feeling impatient.

"I don't know what happen but quickly Blake."

The three quickly move out and Ghiera finally notice the absence of their little blond hair boy. And without much delay they all move outside.

"Oh my…" Khali in shock covers her mouth.

"What the…" Ghiera on the other hand felt the need to gather all of his people to safety since whatever they were looking was not something that could be call normal.

"What is that!?"

"Is it a grim?"

"If it's a grim, why is its color yellow?"

"It kind of looks like an oversize fox."

"Is it going to attack us?!"

"Someone get the chief!"

Many of the fanus gather while some already ran away to the docks. They were all scared and in fear by the thing that suddenly came on the edge of their home.

"That's him! He's not a monster or grim!"

"Blake what do you mean?"

"It's the little boy who healed me!"

Seeing their daughter suddenly speaking out made them realized it might be true. The boy was a mystery to them and even held powers that could make modern medical techniques feel inferior but there were still some doubts. There was also the evidence of the number of tails on the large creature matches the boy's.

"….." It wasn't attacking them and it wasn't moving either. The thing just stood there on its hind legs staring off into space.

All of them continue to stare at the huge golden fox that had a solid but transparent body along with black markings. With its eight golden tails gentle standing up behind creating small gust of winds. The strangest thing was how no grims from the sea came after the amount of fear the fanus people were exerting. And to most the fox just stood there as if waiting for something.

* * *

**And done!**

**Age Differences: (One year has already passed since he was in Patch.)**

**Naruto - ?**

**Cinder - 13**

**Yang - 8**

**Ruby – 6**

**Blake - 8**

**Harem:**

**Cinder (Somewhat going to be obsessive yet regards his words very important.)**

**Yang (Still developing her crush into a higher level of love)**

**Ruby (Still developing from like to like like.)**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**See ya next time….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys!**

**Girl (Kind): We would've posted last week but my other cousin is getting married today and since I love moments like this, so I put this chapter on hold. Sorry~**

**Boy (Strong): Like my cousin said, my sister is getting married and it's busy, busy, and busy for the family. **

**Girl (Kind): Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto and RWBY.**

**Chapter – 7**

* * *

**Qrow's P.O.V (Hidden Underground mine - Outskirt of Vale)**

***!***

"tsk! Just my luck." This was my favorite shirt. As useful as Aura can be, it doesn't really guard clothes. *sigh* Fighting naked that one time was something I have to really get out of my head.

*tzzt!*

"Qrow, have you yet to entered the tunnels?"

"Yeah, your co-ordinates we're spot on." Even the signal's bad, I can barely hear Oz through this piece of junk. I need to get a new one.

*!* At least the lights somewhat works under this dusty damp hole. Sheesh… how old is this place?

"Grawww!"

"Well, Beowolves; should've expect this much."

These mutts weren't all that hard to beat but there's the problem of this old map he gave me. I can barely make it out.

"Oz, Oz, do you read me."

"Yes, I can hear you. It seems the signal is getting weaker. I do hope the traps I've set in the past weren't too bothersome for you."

"Wait? Traps?!"

*click!*

"Oz!"

"…."

"….."

"…."

"…." Thankfully I'm tough enough to take it. I'm not a professional Huntsman for nothing. But the trap gave me a short sore pain.

"Still… *cough!* what kinds of surprise was that? It felt like a 7ft fall." I can't complain about the dusty place either.

"Technically, it should've been 10ft, if my memories serve me right."

"That's good to know but I would love if you could get me out of this trap!" The fall wasn't the end, grimms suddenly pile in endlessly. The pit fall was bigger than I thought but it just gave more room for them to corner me.

Thank goodness most of them were dumb enough to fight with such predictable patterns. It was too dark to fight properly.

"hmm… does the pit fall have any stone statue?"

"Yeah, I can see two... no three."

"Right, try not to get hit by them."

"That's not helping!" Dammit, now I have to worry about arrows shooting from all directions.

"….." I don't know if this is lucky or not; the constant arrows helped rid of some grimms.

"There's a switch on the back of one of the statues."

"You could've mentioned that earlier!?"

Following his instructions, I jump over some of them before cutting through my way to the nearest statue.

"Found it." Lately, my bad luck has been really tame. The bad karma still there but ever since that kid did whatever glowing thing to me, my bad luck's gotten a little bearable.

Yeah, the kid, How long has it been since I saw his face? Well, I do love the occasionally visits to the casino with him and I rather like to see his overly sincere face and voice. I mean how can anybody be that perfect? The ladies do love that part of him and he was the perfect wingman.

"Graaww!"

*slash!*

"Buzz off!"

He was like my lucky charm. heh! I guess I miss him too. He was a good kid after all.

By now, Ruby might have already forgotten him. Good job Tai, your lame excuse worked on one of your daughters. But Yang… the kid took it pretty hard, always so moody since he got taken. I don't know if Tai's been teaching her but lately that kid has been in fights, and not the safe-ish ones amongst girls but among guys older than her.

Her semblance activated but something needs to be done about her attitude; can't even get the usual, 'Hey, Uncle Qrow.' Her mother was the same at her age-there's no way I let another 'Raven' walk around with a selfish attitude like that.

Well, that's some Uncle points I can happily give to myself. Maybe I should take up Ruby how to use a Scythe, Yang's already got a brawler style.

"Qrow! Qrow!"

"Sorry, kinda doze off."

"….." A rugged stone door opens itself after I flipped the switch.

*!* I jumped to the side and luckily avoided death.

"You gotta be kidding me?"

I maybe a strong huntsman but there are some grimms that just takes time and stamina to beat.

"A Geist."

These guys are just annoying. Taking up inanimate objects like boulders makes them really hard to kill; the only part where they can be hurt is the face.

*Smash!*

*Bam!*

Dodging and evading their hits aren't all that hard-it's how to attack is the main question. These guys maybe slow but it takes a lot to get pass their defenses.

"Sorry, but you caught me on a bad day." Too bad this guy's opponent was only me-I have a trick of my sleeve.

Pushing myself and boosting my jump with aura, I quick transform to my other form to avoid it's bolder like fist. After passing through its defense, I quickly transformed back and with my scythe in hand-I quickly made the finishing blow.

*Sling!*

"….." With its head cut in half, it was good as dead.

"Oz, where too next?" With all the grimms dead inside the pitfall; my escape from the place led me to a fork in the road.

"….." No signal, great, just great. Now I have to rely on this century old map. Not to mention my liquor flask got a hole, this day just got better and better…

Finding my way around the underground mine had to be based on luck since the map I had was good as garbage. Fortunately after the first trap, I was able avoid the others or at least survive them, I can turn into a bird after all.

"Hmm…" After hours of searching and flying around, I came upon a secluded area, a door was hidden at the back of another stone statue fox with the same eight tails. It was a bit hard squeezing in and I tell you, I am not as flexible as I thought I was.

"Finally, found it."

The hidden room was like any other hidden room, meaning it was pitch black. Thankfully, I had my lighter and a torch I picked up along the way.

There wasn't much to look around apart from the dust cover small chest placed on a pestidal.

"….." Okay, I was curious and after all the trouble I went through, I felt I deserve a small peek. Oz never even mentioned that I wasn't allowed to see what was inside anyway.

"huh… okay. Mission accomplished." I was not impressed and this was not what I expected, I don't know why Oz wants it so badly but he's the boss.

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape (Normal P.O.V)**

We find our young protagonist walking inside a dark place. Things were a lot different here, even though he though there wasn't even a single trace of light, he just knew where he was heading at.

"…" He kept walking as if time wasn't relevant to him.

He was aware that he was inside his mind since he entered by choice. The reason was something he acted upon learning a crucial past from the Fanus girl Blake.

He had listened to the girl's words very carefully when she offered to show him around her home. He learned that humans weren't the only dominant spices, despite being living beings and vastly intelligent, the Fanus were treated as animals for who knows how long.

Upon hearing her words, a number of images appeared in his mind. He felt as if he saw those unjust acts on the Fanus first hand but he couldn't clearly recollect those memories. Still, learning a little bit was enough for him to understand about the world of remnant.

Naruto's stroll around her home town was somewhat both good and bad. He saw and felt that many were happy to finally living in peace without discrimination, yet there was even more who still held great hatred for humans for their situation.

Still, going to the conclusion that all humans and Fanus hated each other was wrong; he already met humans and Fanus that were kind to him.

He knew he couldn't do anything about the hatred since he learned that such conflicts needed to be fixed by themselves. It wasn't that he didn't want to help; it's just that he felt he shouldn't intervene for some reason.

Lastly, he finds it uncomfortable to hear so many dejected and depressing words from a girl that wasn't even an adult. But there was one thing he could do to lessen the tension in the Fanus hearts.

"Kurama?" He finally stops moving after coming on to a huge open gate. It was massive and from its powerful frame, it was a gate that was used to hold something very powerful.

"…."

"….." Inside the open gate was a huge orange fox with eight tails, its mere presence was on the level of something that shouldn't exist in the world of remnant.

"…." Understanding that the fox was asleep, the boy moves closer without any kind of fear normal living being would've have after seeing the fox.

"Kurama." The boy had climb up to the fox back before sliding down to the fox face, he saw the fox sleeping soundly and his slow breathing was enough to push the eight tails boy back on the ground.

"Kurama, wake up." Now he finally made it to the fox's head and this time he avoided a direct path from the sleeping fox's powerful breath.

"Wake up."

"Wake up." He kept calling out while nudging the fox's head.

"Kurama~!"

His last push made him slip backwards on the fox's smooth fur.

*!*

"…." Fortunately, a large hand like claw caught him.

"Kurama?" It wasn't like he would sustain any injury from a fall within his mind but the boy still wondered and looked up to the fox that finally woke up from a deep slumber.

"*sigh*" The fox had a tired expression while looking down at the little boy who had so many affect on it.

It had a lot on its mind and it resulted to a slumber for many years

"**Why are you here**?" The fox was not only threatening in size but also in a tone only those of unnatural being could have.

"oh!" The boy dusted his clothes that Khali made him wear and clean himself up to be formal in front of the fox.

"I wanted to see you again."

"**And**?" The fox knew the boy was planning to see again eventually after their meeting last year but now, after seeing the boy's constant attempts to wake it made things a little different in its eyes.

"I have a request." The boy kneels down and gently bows his head.

"**If you want to know more about your past, than it's still a no**." The fox would've loved to tell the boy but there were reasons that made it a waste of time.

"No, it's not that…" The boy wore a sad expression but whole-heartily accepted the fox's words.

He had met the fox a year ago when he was travelling to Vale with Qrow. He thought at first it was a dream but in the end learned that there was someone inside him. He spoke and had a long chat with the eight tail fox. Even thought, the fox said he and it had know each other for a long time, the fox still refuse to tell him anything other than his existence does not belongs in the mortal realm.

"**Kid**?"

"I need your help." The boy looks down at the pitch black ground that suddenly got distorted to show a window view of Menagerie.

"…" The view shows them the life of the Fanus and many more of what was really going on. They saw the people smiling but at the same time living in an edgy state.

Showing different parts of their home, one could see that space wasn't something they could enjoy. Their population wasn't all that large but with the increasing of more arrivals, things did not seem to be good for a prosperous future. In conclusion, Menagerie was too crowded.

"I know I have all this power," The boy stares at his palms with a solemn look. "Yet, I feel like I shouldn't do anything."

He wasn't kind; he knew that since it never occur to him to feel any kind of emotion on seeing people suffer but for some reason those blank feelings felt wrong to him that's why he like seeing people smile.

He helped others in the short time he had been away from home, though all those acts were because of curiosity and confusion.

"But I want to do something…"

"In my dreams I saw them and I saw them crying and suffering for too long."

"…." Turning his gaze back to the humongous fox, the boy stood up to asked again.

"I can't fix their problem but I can at least change something."

Take a step closer to the fox's fur, the boy gentle touch it's paw, "And I need your help to do it."

"So please, please Kurama, help me help them."

"..." The fox knew the boy had power, power greater than its own but such powers could not be fully utilized under a mortal body. The fox understand why the little boy asked for help.

"..." The fox didn't answer and just turn away to fall back to sleep. It felt the request was an easy one yet it was a bother. Its existence was not to help mortals, so the fox didn't bother to accept.

"..." Unknown to the sleeping fox, the boy with eight tails like its own sat down with a patient expression. It seems he wasn't going anywhere. He wanted an answer even if the word was no.

* * *

**Menagerie (Three days later)**

The sudden appearance of the huge transparent golden fox shook not only the people of Menagerie but the nearby kingdom Vale. Such event led to a number of scouts and informants to be send to the independent island but only at a small number upon the request of the chieftain of Fanus.

"Ghiera, how was the venturing?"

"Not much Chieftain. Apart from its sheer size, I can safely say that it doesn't possess any threat."

"Is that all?"

Back inside the home of the Chieftain of Menagerie, Ghiera who had just returned from his exploring of the huge enigma had a complex expression about their findings.

"No, but whatever it is, it seems to draw away Grimms. I haven't even seen a nevermore flying about in days."

"*sigh* On another matter, I wonder if what your daughter said was true. If it is, I would very much like to see this _child_."

"…." Ghiera had to stop all of his group's activities to fully emerge themselves in protecting their home from the unknown being that stood at the edge of their land. But that was not all the trouble he had to face, his daughter had stubbornly asked to get the little boy back.

It was hard to believe but at the same time it make sort of sense since the eight tail fox boy was someone that did not felt like a child or anything he could think of. His instinct as a Fanus was sharp and it never betray him.

"I too felt the same thing Chieftain, the child never felt a child when we saw him drifting through the ocean. His sudden absence also proves some points but now I can't fantom what he actually is."

"I know it's always good to be cautious and leaders like you do need the excessive steps to fulfill your roles," The old fanus looked out to his window and stares at the giant being, "But from my experience, I believe it's better to sometimes accept things when it feels enough."

"Excuse me; is this Menagerie Chieftain's house?"

Both Fanus knew it was the agents from Vale coming for the Chieftain request for support about the sudden crisis.

Though none of them knew the giant fox being was about to finally act after standing still for three days.

"Chieftain! Chieftain! The creature is moving!" Someone barged in and everyone inside the room quickly moves outside to see for themselves.

…..

*!*

*!*

*!*

"…." No one did anything but stare at the enormous moving golden fox. The ground shook as the being took one step at a time in its movement.

"…." The small aircrafts that came from Vale hovers around the creature awaiting their officer in command for any order.

No one did anything since it did not move towards their home but instead turned around and started moving over the hills towards the desert where there was no inhabitants of life.

No one, maybe apart from the pilots in the sky noticed that wherever the giant eight tail fox stepped on plants grew. They grew as if the huge being was sharing life to the very land.

"It's moving towards the desert."

"What is it trying to do?"

"Why do we always get the short end?!"

Many had doubts about their safety even when the creature moved elsewhere. They were people who had been driven away but only to come here with nothing changing for their fates.

"….." The golden fox started glowing and this somehow calmed the minds of the many doubts within the Fanus. Little by little, their doubts slowly fade as they all kept staring at the huge being that moves towards the desert and away from their home.

"Report."

"Sir, the creature is moving toward the desert… No, it stopped. It seems to be looking into space."

The pilot suddenly stopped as his eyes could not believe what he was seeing.

"Private, what is your status? Private!"

"Sir! I don't know if this is possible but the fox creature is changing the desert."

"Changing? Give me more detail."

"I can't sir. I don't know how to explain more of it."

True to the pilot's word, the desert was indeed changing at a very good pace.

The eight golden tail fox had bend down on its knees and quickly sinks its large hands deep into the desert.

And with a powerful roar that could create a huge gust of wind, golden color energy started seeping into the desert from the fox. It looks so natural, yet no natural or any other means could do something like it was doing.

The desert landscape started changing creating small but constant tremors across the land. Each pulse of energy coming from the fox shook the wasteland with natural life. The wasteland then started to seep out some sort of energy with a gentle pace.

Slowly, the desert that was supposed to be uninhabitable naturally started changing from the harsh environment to what could be call a rich plain land. The sands that filled the landscape turned to fertile soil before slowly various green vegetation started to appear in a small amount like patches over the land.

Underground water also started to seep out from the huge and tall hills that stood on the once wasteland, thus creating streams of rivers.

The small continent or large island that was once 2/3 Desert now was 1/3 Desert. This was also done intentionally by the golden fox; it could've turned the entire land into a vast rich natural world but decided this was enough.

"Private! Private! Report!"

"…" The man could not believe but his eyes indeed saw the miracle that had turned the wasteland into a fertile plain.

"…" Pulling back it limbs from the now transform land, the fox stood lazily back on its hinge legs. After a moment of silence, the creature's transparent body started to fade away into the horizon leaving nothing of its presence beside the miracle that it had created.

"…" And below where it stood, vines and branches quickly grew out from the ground. These vines caught a little boy with eight golden fox tails, though the boy was sleeping with a soothing tone unknown that his request had been granted.

* * *

**And done!**

**I'm not changing my mind about BlakexSun but Weiss has a chance on joining the harem which will depend on our writing skills and plot making. **

**And yes, Naruto is the younger of the brother gods.**

**See yaa…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys!**

**Kind (Girl): One of you guys said something about reviving Summer Rose back to life. Sorry, but unless we have a good reason we can't do that. She might appear in spirit form at some point is only we can promise.**

**Kind (Girl): Hope, you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto and RWBY.**

**Chapter-8**

* * *

**Atlas **

The land of Atlas was quite different from the other kingdoms. Through history, the people that had come to such a land were able to survive and it led to their evolution in higher technological ingenuity than other parts of the world.

The fact that they were more advanced than the other kingdoms made it possible for them to develop a kingdom high in the sky.

The land even in such a high altitude might make them invulnerable to many of the dangerous and different Grimms on the land. They were still Grimms with flight abilities that would come to assault their heaven.

But with their advancement, they also developed defenses to deal with such creatures coming with great number or strength. It was normal of them to encounter a few Nevermores flying around near them.

"Private, report."

"Nothing out of the ordinary sir."

"Than what am I seeing?"

The supervisor of one of the air defenses points at a number of dots moving in a herd on the radar.

"Sir, permission to speak."

"Permission granted."

The one who was in charge of looking out for any danger in the area he was assigned to stands up from his seat and to speak to his superior.

"Sir, I know you've been newly assigned here but according to sub-section 1 of the code of conduct rules lay down by the higher ups states not to engage on grimms that do not intend to assault our home in fear of the number of grimms increasing unnecessarily."

"I see… that was indeed laid down."

"I am happy you understand sir."

*!* The button that initiated an automatic fire upon on grimm was pressed anyway by the supervisor.

"Sir?!"

"Quite down, I know what I am doing."

"But the rules!"

The supervisor turned his subordinate to the Nevermores that were all shot down and nothing else happened.

"See, nothing happen. I know its right to follow rules but sometimes those rules only waste people's time."

The private now learned that their new supervisor was not a normal soldier but one who seems to be lazy and outward an impulse fellow.

What the soldiers' station in the air defenses didn't know was that the moment the Nevermores were shot down something fell unharmed. Their radars could not detect it due to its small size.

The small thing fell through their defenses as well as passing through the force field around the kingdom undetected. Anyone who would see it would mistake it for a shooting star. (**A.N: We really don't know what kind of kingdom defense they have so we improvise**.)

"…" As gentle as the cold night's breeze, whatever had fallen dropped in the alley between two random buildings, landed unnoticed by anyone.

….

Whatever landed in the alley was not a thing but rather a living thing. Its heart was beating ever so gently. A few stray cats avoided the area and just watched from afar with confusion and curiosity.

"…" Rustling came from a garbage can the living thing was in.

One fluffy golden color tail that could be assumed belongs to a fox gently appeared and one by one seven more appeared until the thing inside quickly jumps out of the garbage can.

"…" It was indeed a fox, but it smelly and dirty. It could only be assume as a baby fox from its chibi cute like appearances. It was also small as if it could be perfectly fit the palms of an adult and it also had eight golden fluffy tails that could be enlarge or lengthen.

Rubbing its dirtied face, the small fox blinks a few times before looking around to find itself in a dark alley but that wasn't what surprised it.

What surprise it was that it couldn't remember anything or any memory prior to coming here.

"_Milady_…" Images of a woman or girl, different scenes of her, different forms of her but it knew they were all the same person. Those images were the only thing it could remember. The small fox felt long to see the person.

The small fox wasn't speaking out from its mouth rather it telepathically spoke out from its mind.

It was tired, it was hungry and it felt its whole being mainly its body was a real bother.

"**You need to find something to eat**."

"?" The small fox heard someone talking to it yet it couldn't find anyone.

"**Don't think too much on it. I'll tell you where you can find some**."

"…" The fox was too tired that it could only nod. Despite not knowing who it was or what it was, all creatures knew the necessities of food. It was only acting upon its body's needs.

"…" The voice guided the small eight tail fox slowly and carefully. The small fox did as it was told and move outside of the alley. It was also wary of the humans walking by which the voice said to be aware of them.

Still despite its best attempt to hide from the gazes of people walking around, some still spotted it. But no one approach it due to the fact that it smelled really bad and dirty due to the garbage can it had fallen in. It was in the land of Atlas where most people find stray especially stray animals repulsive.

*thud!*

"…"

"**Hey, get up, just try a little harder and you'll get something to eat. I can't help you the way you are**."

"…" The small eight tail fox felt too tired and the lack of food made it even more exhausted. If it weren't for the fact that its belly move due to inhaling oxygen, anyone would think it died.

"Meow~" One of the stray cats that had been looking at the small fox from the start came down from the balcony of a building.

"…" The cat licks the small fox dirty face, and one by one the other stray cat all came down when the evening sky turns to night and the amount of people walking on the side road lessen.

"_huh?_" The small fox eyes slowly opens and saw all the strays sitting around it warming him up and cleaning some of its fur that made it hard to move about.

"Meow~" One of the cats called out to the fox, the cat was a few steps away and walking slowly to a direction.

"**Follow it**." The unknown voice only it could hear spoke out again.

"…" Exhaustingly with the help of the strays, the small fox finally got back on its feet.

There were humans a whole group coming their way leading to the some of the strays to scatter and none of them saw the bunch of small animals slowly walking their way due to the broken street lights.

"Prrrtt~"

High in the air, birds of different kind had also been watching the small fox the moment it had landed in the alley and when they saw danger for the small fox walking without stopping towards the humans who were too un-focus to see ahead, they all decided and dive down.

"What the!?"

"Hey, get off you stupid bird!"

"These pigeons are mad I tell you!"

"The other guys were right; there are a lot of crazy animals here!"

While the humans were preoccupied, the small fox continued slowly with some of the cats staying close by.

The animals weren't helping it for any reason but compel do it for it as it felt right to them. They don't know why but the small fox was someone really important.

With every corner of obstacle they face, the small fox continues without stopping since it knew it wasn't alone now and it made it try a little bit harder.

The small fox wasn't sure but now something swell inside it. It hadn't understood until it knew that he could face the obstacles ahead with all the animals helping it. It was empathy.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Meow~"

Usually, dogs and cats would've even stands each other but in the presence of the small fox they all felt otherwise. The dogs that saw the small fox watched it with patience until they couldn't see it no more.

Finally, they made it to where the stray cat was trying to get it to. It was a park and one that was filled with enough natural fruits of various kinds.

But it was a private park and belongs to one of the higher ups in the Atlas personnel. Not even a rat would be able to enter it.

"Meow~" The cat made scratches noise on the gate.

"Woof!" A large dog that was mainly trained to assault any intruder upon command or certain conditions came into view from the other side.

"…" The dog was much firmed on its duty and bark at the cat to go away.

But the dog stopped its angry barks upon seeing the small fox with eight golden tails tiredly trying to stand.

"…" Surprisingly, the dog took the keys to the door from its master whom was sleeping on the job.

"…" The dog was quite intelligent as it quickly opens the heavily tight gate opening a path for the small tired fox to continue on.

Animals that were allowed to live in the private park watched the small fox moving about toward the center of the area. They felt flush of sadness upon seeing the small tired form of the fox.

The stray cat stopped and let the guard dog carry the tired small fox on its back despite its smelly odor and dirt cover fur.

Birds of exotic nature living in the park, squirrels of a number as well as the other animals followed the guard dog and stray cat. They were all there and felt it was right to be there.

"_Why are they… doing this?_"

"**Simply,** **you are loved, and that's the only reason you'll ever need to know**."

"…" Hearing the word love, the small fox somewhat understood it and felt nice to be loved.

The moment the small fox woke up, it couldn't remember anything yet it wasn't scare or confuse. It had a feeling everything was going to be alright despite its extremely exhausted body draining him of his senses.

"…" They finally reach their destination, the small fox was gently placed on the softest grass field in the park and where the temperature was perfect for it to rest.

While it rest, numerous animals sat around at a comfortable distance. Some of squirrels came about and clean the dirt and smell off the small fox. One of them brought an apple which the little fox took a bite of it once before falling back down.

"_Can you tell me my name_?" While lying down in an exhausted but comfortable position the small fox asked.

"…" But the voice that had guided it didn't answer.

"_Did we use to know each other_?" Feeling that the voice wasn't going to answer, the small fox asked another question.

"…" Yet another silence.

"_Can you at least tell me yours_…?" The small fox felt so tired but he was able to ask his final question.

"…"

"….."

"…."

Believing that the voice must be gone, and feeling a bit lonely for some reason. A single tear fell from the fox's eye.

"**Kurama,** **that's my name**."

The voice finally answered.

"_Kurama… thank you_." And with a small smile, the little fox finally fell asleep where its golden fur and tails glow a beautiful shine. All the animals around could feel it and calmly enjoy the warmth that could never be felt natural anywhere.

"**Idiot, look at you**…"

"**Using your powers in a form that couldn't even handle it**…"

"**How long will this go on**?"

The voice within spoke in an anguish tone, as if it knew the small fox all too well. It knew that the small fox was so special that it had done something really amazing but paid a price for using such a miracle within a mortal form.

"**How will you're so-call brothers wait and watch you suffer? Is this how they show there love to you**?" The voice held anger and sounded as if it was clenching its teeth or fangs tightly.

"***sigh*** **If only the old man was here**."

A sort of a transparent being having a larger orange fox form with eight tails sat and watched the small fox sleeping.

"**Naruto**…"

The small fox began to heal on it-self and started to resonate with energy of a calm nature. No humans guarding the park during the night notice it but they all felt somewhat relaxed.

The small fox laid there not knowing that it was and always watched over by many who adore and love it.

* * *

Days went by easily and the little fox still lay asleep. Surprisingly, none of the humans who worked or came into the park saw it or knew of its existence. All the animals had tried their best to cover its presence even all the loyal guard dogs of the park did their best to preoccupy their masters.

"**Little one**."

"**Little one**."

"_huh? That voice… Kurama? No… Milady_?"

The little fox finally awaken from his long slumber looked around. It was night again and he could see so many animals surrounding him.

Its fur that was all dirt covered now shines brightly in a light golden color as well as its long ears unlike that of a normal fox cutely twitched every few seconds. But mainly its eight light golden tails sway gently as it watch all the animals that had helped.

"…" It slowly descents down from the leveled grass field it was placed on.

"…" The animals made a path for it while carefully observing it as they all saw that it was brimming with natural energy. They also saw each step the small fox took on the walk path grass or flowers grew slowly.

Even animals that would usually stand on opposite sides of the food chain stood and watch the small fox gently walk.

"…" A large Falcon flew down and stood before the small fox with a size thrice as large.

It bows and spread one of its wings indicating the small fox to climb on. It did not show hostility but loyalty.

Many residents of Atlas do not have pets but the few that do have quite extravagant pets like the Flacon for example.

"_Kurama, what should I do?_" The little fox was still uncertain at all the things happening and thus asked for the voices guidance.

"…" No answer.

"…" The little fox's ears slump down after not hearing the voice anymore. Even though the voice had a scary tone, the little fox knew it was someone nice behind the scary tone but now, it felt it would never hear the voice again.

"…" Shaking its head, the little fox knew reminded itself it had to stay strong after all they had for it not knowing that it had done something much more amazing for them and the world.

The small fox climbs the large Falcon's back and they descend upon the sky. It didn't felt new to it but the small fox still enjoyed it. Looking down it saw all the animals that had helped it and with some waves of its tails, golden sparkles dropped down slowly and gave the animals somewhat like a blessing. It didn't how but it just felt natural to it for giving such blessings.

The animals were all happy and amazed as they all felt healthier as well as the park felt more comfortable to them. The strays who had stayed outside the park too received with benefits and somehow even the sick ones amongst them were back into tip top shape.

On the Flacon's back they sore the sky until the sun rise where it was once again back in the street of Atlas but knew it couldn't stay on one place forever.

…

The little fox for the next few days sometimes with the stray animals stood on the roof of buildings and watched humans walking by or how they interact to each other. It intrigues the little fox.

Walking or talking was the usual scene of the humans but sometimes he saw different forms of interactions like friendship, love and other forms of social expressions. It also saw conflicts between the humans but such a thing did not interest him or when he saw crimes it didn't peek its interest but when he saw conflicts between opposite sides causing harm to the innocence's who weren't even involve pulled a string in its heart.

Many of the stray animals or other animals it came to befriend told it about the humans whether they were good or bad yet in the end the little one could not come to a conclusion.

The next day quickly came by and this time things were quite different.

"!" Crowds of fanus march through the roads protesting about their rights and a lot more others joined. Members of the white fang were also included since they were leading the protest.

It could feel so much emotion from the passing fanus, yet it also felt uncertainty and hurt amongst them.

The small golden fox began to move as it wanted to see more. The fact that it was back in tip top shape, it was able to jump extraordinary heights and hop about the buildings with ease.

The small fox and the critters that followed it finally came upon a stop where they saw a huge crowd of fanus shouting and screaming in anger before a large building that had the label 'Schnee Dust Company'. Even workers from the Schnee mines below all came up to protest.

"…" To the animals it was a matter that did not concern them and the only reason they were there was due to the small fox's presence.

There, platoon of trained security men stood between the fanus and the company's building.

Apart from the protest and constant shout there was no violence being showed, and Ghiera, the fanus who was leading the protest stands at the front and guided his people to shout out for their rights.

For some reason, all of the fanus were more energetic than the other times. The reason might have been that their home back in Managerie had grown to a whole new level thus solving many problems like in finance and living space. With such a miracle that was bestowed upon them, many fanus were given hope that what they had been doing was not all for not.

"Meow~?"

"_No, I feel like I just need to watch_."

What no one could have guess was that a turn of event was about to be unfold.

"ARgh!" One of the security men had received a deep cut to his chest. This shock everyone as they could only murmur and it even led to the point of halting the protest since the one who did such a indeed was a fanus.

"!" Seeing blood spilled, the security guards and other defenses the Schnee company hide from view now had a reason to forcefully push back the many fanus since a man just died.

Disruption was caused and even the leader of the protest was unable to calm the situation as the one who killed the guard disappeared.

There the small fox and its companion watched. They watched how many of the fanus were injured heavily while some who fought back were arrested. The small fox also saw a man smirking up high in the dust company highest floor while two young girls were standing beside him.

Even with so many cries of pain, the little fox just kept watching with uncertainty. After a few hours, none was left in the area where so many disputes of beliefs had been held between two races.

"…" The small fox fell asleep with its companions on the roof top until its ears twitch. It yawns before moving to the direction where it heard a noise.

Looking down the little fox saw an adult fanus man cornering two teen human boys and from the way the two both look so similar they were obviously twins.

The fanus man was one of the few that had been left behind after the riot.

"Brother!"

"Tck! You stupid brat, think you can beat me!?" The fanus man was drunk from the way his breath stink of liquor and the way he slouch while standing.

*!*

*!*

The fanus kept kicking and slamming his foot on the two boys.

"You humans are all the same!"

"You see this?" The drunken fanus held an expensive looking wine before the two teenage boys.

"…" The fanus opened it and drink a cup full before rubbing his wet lips. "I was going to have a nice dinner with my wife when our protest was over in our new land given to us by our savor."

He kneed one of the boys and slapped down the other one who tried to fight back.

"But it's not going to happen!" The fanus man kicks one of the brothers so hard it pushed the boy back at the end of the alley where there was no escape.

"They were beaten, taken even though they were only protesting from the sideline like most of the innocent families that came to support our cause!"

The fanus man now cried as tears fell down his cheeks. No one was around after the incident in the area near their location.

"How is it our fault?! One of your kind killed ours!"

"Shut up!" The fanus man slams the wine bottle on the boy's cheek knocking the boy beside his brother. There was much blood spilling.

"The one who killed the guard was not a fanus!" The man walks closer to the groaning boys who had fracture a few bones.

"I was there and I saw it, whoever that was… was not a fanus!"

The fanus man was drunk and angry, he had just saw a scene of his wife and young daughter beaten by humans even though they were innocent.

*!* The shattered bottle indeed jabbed onto flesh but it wasn't the two human boys.

"W-What…" The man took a step back at the one he had just hurt very dangerously.

"…" It was the little fox but in a different form, it had transformed back into its human form, a child with blond hair and eight light golden tails. The child due to his appearances was seen as a fanus despite it was a being much more than any mortal would know.

The moment it transformed back into its child form a white clothe similar to a large white shirt was worn by him but now it was stained with blood and a shattered bottle stuck to his back.

"What are you doing kid!?" The fanus man was not hostile to the child since he saw that it was a fanus like him.

"…" The little one ignored the man and moved his hand over the two boys who were in extreme pain.

"…" The moment, the man saw what the kid was doing, he quickly grabbed the child and swings him away.

"Were you helping them!? There humans!" He was too drunk to see the child properly since his vision was a bit blurry at the moment.

*!* The fanus was about to slam his foot on the boys again until he stopped since the little one move towards the boys again and continue to treat their injuries which the fanus man assumed was the kid's semblance.

"…" He threw the little one numerous times yet the he just move back trying to heal the human boys.

"Why!? Why!?" Finally, the fanus man grabbed the little one up to his face and screamed at the little one how humans were cruel to them just as he was to them.

"My wife… my daughter… they took them away! Who knows how long they will stay behind bars or even worse punish for a crime they didn't commit!"

"Is that why you're sad?" The little one bluntly asked with a concern tone despite the many injuries he had sustained again.

"huh?"

Without any warning, the little one enlarge his eight tails and quickly but gently wrapped around the fanus man while a bright light enveloped them.

…..

Something happened; the fanus man vision of his surroundings was changed. He wasn't in the dark alley but rather he was in one of the many cells within the police force of Atlas.

"Emma? Milly?" There, in front of him, his wife and daughter sat on the floor with many other captured fanus behind bars.

"Emma! Milly!" He tried to run to them, he tried to embrace them yet his body wouldn't move from his spot.

He saw the distress look on his daughter's face and though he saw his wife keeping a calm expression. He knew it was only a façade to calm their daughter who was bruise and hurt. It angers him, and yet he couldn't reach them and they couldn't see or hear him.

"Are we leaving the children's out?"

"No, the chief told us none of them should be exempted." One of the officers of the place came in the cell corridor with a bulky stick used for beating offenders and criminals.

"No! Get away from them you humans!" His shouts were of no use since he wasn't in a form that could be seen or touch.

"…" The officers came in and grabbed his wife and daughter to be punished. He saw his wife begged before them to not hurt her daughter and said that they could anything to her if they don't her daughter.

"NO! NO! PLEASE! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP THEM!" He couldn't bear to see his family be hurt while he just watched without the ability to help them.

"…"

"….."

"…."

The officers were genuine men and didn't overcome to such desire.

"I am sorry ma'am, if it were up to me I would refrain from doing this… but we were warn that we could lose our job if we don't obey orders." They weren't heartless men, they were some of the residents in Atlas that don't hate fanus like the others but their superiors were different and disobeying direct orders were dangerous.

"No…"

"Mommy, where are they taking us? I'm scared."

"Milly…" The mother with a teary face hugged her daughter tightly. "Mommy is here. It'll be alright… it'll only just hurt for second. It'll hurt only for a second, trust mommy here. *sniff*"

The man who was in an invisible transparent form knelt down crying helplessly at the scene of his family that were about to face a pain they didn't deserve.

Many of the other fanus too hugged their close ones and waited for there turned to end.

"Serg! Serg! Wait! A new order came from the court!"

"…" Before any of the fanus were about to face painful experiences. A sort of miracle came forward on a single slip of a paper.

"…" The officers read through the paper brought to them by their junior. After finishing reading the paper, the human officer sighs out a deep relief breath.

"…" The moment the mother felt a hand helping her up while she carried her daughter tightly. She thought she was about to take somewhere to be beaten with her daughter.

"huh?" But she was surprised when the officer gently escorted her back into the cell. She wasn't the only one, every other fanus who saw the scene were surprise too.

"Officer?"

"Looks like you'll are lucky. Your punishment has been changed. Someone out there conferred with the judge and changed all your punishments." The officer and his partner were also relief they weren't about to beat up innocence's since it goes against the reason why they became police men.

"…" Murmurs spread across the cell rooms.

"For a week starting tomorrow all fanus caught at the protest and murder site will be doing community services around the downtown streets. Upon finishing their services, they will all be release of their charges."

It was like a dream to them, they had all thought of a much more dangerous punishment when they were taken in. Murmurs again spread and they seem to be all a little better.

"How…" The fanus man couldn't believe that his begging was answered.

He couldn't help but let out more tears and this time it was out of joy.

"Who could've possible changed the judges mind?"

"I heard it was someone who came in the moment he heard it."

"Hey, the sign… isn't that General Ironwood's signature?"

"It is… man, I'm happy the General came in when he did. I was really scorned at the thought of beating up children."

The moment he heard the reason from the officers and whom helped his family and people, the fanus man had an experience called a change of heart well not right away.

Before he was pulled back to his physical form, he once again was in the cell room where the fanus captured felt a little at peace and happy.

"Milly, I told you everything was gonna be alright."

"Mommy *sniff* we can home?"

"Yes, yes we can… and you know what?"

"What?"

"Your daddy, your daddy's gonna be waiting for us on our new home."

"You mean the new place over the mountain that magically appeared?"

"Mm!" The mother nodded while gently stroking her child's hair, "Your daddy will definitely be waiting for us."

Hearing his wife words pulled him back to reality and made him figured what he was supposed to really do.

…

The tails around him slowly and gently unwrapped itself. The fanus man was still standing up with his hands still grabbing on to the little one's shirt collar.

"You're… you're…" The fanus man knew of the fanus child he had just harm. He knew that it was the same one who saved his wife and cheer up his daughter when he was away as well as the one who created a miracle back in Menagerie.

*!*

Something came fast from behind, it was fast and it was quite strong and cold.

"H-Hey… Are you okay!?"

The fanus man wasn't hit since the little one had quickly taken the hit for him. Now, the little one was incase in ice up to his neck.

"I think I am." The little one answer back without much surprise even though he was hurting quite a lot. He had a lot of endurance.

"Why…?"

The one who unleashed the stream of ice whispered in a low tone as if asking what is really going on.

"huh?" The little one was unsure how to answer while the fanus man knew of the one who fired the ice and took a step back in fear.

"Why did you save him? When he not only wrong others but even his own kind." The one who asked was a girl that just came into her teens holding a fencing weapon while two boys who had been hurt by the fanus man hiding behind her. She had heard their side of the story yet it was hard to be certain when things were not what it seem.

"It's because…" Without even retorting in anger, the little one with the help of his tails broke off from the ice little by little even though he was indeed very exhausted after all the new injuries he sustained again.

"…" The girl sharpen her eyes and took a battle stance since she believed they were about to duel.

"It's because…" The little one after finally broke off the ice turned not to the girl but to the fanus man and raises his hand high to place his palm on the fanus belly.

"He still has a role to fulfill, right?" The little one gave a small smile to the fanus man even with blood bleeding out of his injury.

Small specs of golden spark glow enveloping the fanus man and it was amazing enough for anyone to stop for a few second.

The man suddenly disappeared before finding himself back home, back in Menagerie. He knelt down to his knees and cried regretting what he had done but remembering he had been given a chance.

"You… what did you…?"

"I sent him back to his home, I think."

The girl had her eyes widen and the two boys behind had follow off their feet with their gaze away.

"…"

"How?"

"Sorry, but I don't really know how to explain it…" The little one turned unsure of what or why he had done but felt it was right to him for some reason.

The little one too glowed in a golden color before his golden form slowly took back into its small fox form with the injuries still intact.

Everything that happened here… she could not phantom how it was possible. She had only come to the area due to her father's annoying voice in his office while her little sister had already left. She saw no reason to waste her time in the dreaded place and when two older boys whom she knew from her school asked her for help, she acted out of her father's order.

But she wasn't sure how to process all she had seen, she was still a 13 year old girl and she just saw someone transform into a small beautiful golden fox that she would've misplace for a cute chibi fox plush toy.

"Mistress, Young Mistress Winter!" She heard her family butler Clien calling out to her from a distance.

She turned and glares down at the two boys who only saw the fanus disappeared but not the transformation of the little one.

"I hope you two know what will befall upon yourself or your family if words go out about what transpire here?"

They quickly nodded due to her sharp tone and scary aura.

Taking one of the boys strap bag before emptying it, the girl gently scoops up the small hurt fox in her arms and quickly place the little fox into the bag away from prying eyes.

Many of the stray animals watched from the sky, roof and windows but none of them acted due to the fact that the little one signal them to not hurt anyone earlier.

The young girl in the end acted without much thinking and head back to her butler who was waiting by a limo.

* * *

**And done!**

**Age Differences: (One year has already passed since he was in Patch.)**

**Naruto - ?**

**Cinder - 13**

**Yang - 8**

**Ruby – 6**

**Blake - 8**

**Winter – 13**

**See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guy!**

**Kind (Girl): Hope you guys enjoy this and thanks for the support.**

**We're in a bit of a tight schedule so I don't have much to say.**

**Disclaimer: We do not Naruto and RWBY.**

**Chapter-8**

* * *

"…" The headmaster of Beacon academy was a man who had to shoulder what most mortals couldn't even found bearable. Yet, a man was still a man no matter how much experience or powers he was given.

Many thoughts always seems to go through his head and right now he had a small smile that might look good but held too many sadden truth.

"…" His eyes were gently scanning through an old black and white photo that looks like it had somehow survived through the ages. He indeed took his time looking at the old photo.

There was a man holding on a mechanical well made cane while a bunch of other people stood beside him. But the most intriguing one who stood amongst such tall men and women was a little boy, a little boy with eight long fluffy looking tails smiling as if he would never lose hope.

"…" The headmaster's hands trembled and his aura a power all mankind held yet his was extra-ordinarily great compare to even professional huntsmen.

Images of what could only be the past appeared in his head, showing many things he wanted to forget and many more he want to undo. His anger instigates his aura making his surroundings shook as if a tremor had hit the area.

"Professor!" A beautiful woman with blond hair came in quickly already equipping her weapon a riding crop while her aura enveloped her.

She was terrified when she felt the powerful aura of her boss spiking up as if he was fighting with everything. Her worried simmer down a little but the moment she entered the office she felt powerful pressure stopping her as if she literally fighting a gravitational pull her body mass was not supposed to be even handling.

"…"

The man did not notice his subordinate kneeling on the floor struggling to fight off the heavy aura he was exerting. Her own felt so small in the presence of the man's aura. It was also enough to make all the students and professor of the academy react.

"P-Professor…" The woman tried her best to stand strong. She might be at a level higher than a professional huntsman or huntswoman, yet this was too much for her.

She recalled her boss, the headmaster saying his powers has dwindle through the ages when he bestowed them to others but now she began to wonder if it was really true or not.

"P-Professor…" She cloaked denser aura on to herself trying to get the man's attention. Her struggling to stand and move could be heard quiet very loudly with the heels she put on but the man's mind was too focus elsewhere.

"O-Ozpin…!" She stumbled and her eyes widen a bit. She could've easily avoid falling by many different means either using her semblance or her years of combat training which she had hone to incredible levels but it was impossible at the moment. Her boss's power was disrupting ever nerve and ever senses.

"…"

"…."

"…"

"Qrow?" The woman did not fall she was instead caught on the shoulder thus avoiding a hard fall on the floor. The one who saved her from the pain was her fellow colleague whom she did not always have an eye to eye level of agreements.

"What the heck is happening!?" Even Qrow, a powerful huntsman knowing by many was even struggling to stand just like his fellow colleague.

He had came to report back like usual but the moment he entered Beacon tower something heavy and powerful struck almost anyone and he knew or at least had an idea whom the powerful aura belong to.

"Oz!"

"Oz!"

"OZ! Hear me dammit!" Qrow's words could not get the headmaster's attention. It was like everything around him was irrelevant as he gaze at the old photo with a serious expression he rarely puts on.

"Qrow, s-stop, he can't hear us… we need to try… we need to try something else before things get out of hand." She was struggling yet she still had her focus.

"…" Qrow eyes sharpen, it was a real bother to him to be exerting too much after coming back from missions. "Right."

"Now… the photo… I saw him opening the chest and… and…" Gylinda, the woman was starting to be out of breath and felt her aura was getting smaller as the heavy pressure of aura pushed her.

"I see what you mean…" The man whom had been holding his weapon due to misunderstanding puts it back and thought of an idea, "… I'll get it; thankfully I don't only have a semblance."

The closer they get the harder it was, but they both knew they had to snapped their boss out of his trance. It was as if they were fighting gravity but at the same time it was more of pure pressure.

*!* Qrow transformed and flew with great hardship but was able to ascend upon the desk of their boss. His action was possible due to the fact that the body mass of a bird was much lighter than humans along with strong flaps thus fending off the aura pressure a little easier.

"…"

"!" The moment Qrow took the photo away from their boss Ozpin's hands everything that was making it hard to stand, breathe and sense was quickly put to a stop thus everything went back to normal.

"Oz, you okay?"

A hand was placed on the shoulder of the strangely silent headmaster, "Y-Yes, yes I am."

"Professor…" Glynda got up and tiredly move close worried about their boss seeing his powerful and strange action.

"I see…" Ozpin saw what he had done and quickly pulls out the mic that connects to almost every area in Beacon.

"…" He explained that the recent event was due to his power flaring up and adjusted the truth by saying he was in a sort of mock battle with some colleagues. His words were taken in easily by the students while a few professors had their own doubts but can't proof it or felt it unnecessary.

"I am truly sorry for my earlier actions… something in me… *sigh*" He couldn't even speak of it and felt rushing annoyance.

"It's okay Professor Ozpin, we won't pry on it, right Qrow?"

"…."

*smack!*

"Right Qrow?"

"R-Right…"

The headmaster nods and closes his eyes before looking back at Qrow, "Was it successful?"

"Oh, yeah… the mission, one of our guys did his job. Just hope Ironwood doesn't find out with that thick metal head of his."

The man scratches his head not really caring much since he was still a little daze from the earlier pressure.

"James will be James; I just hope going through all of this is worth it." Glynda was a cautions woman whom understands yet has doubts that things might come back to bite at them if it was all of not.

"I assure you Glynda, it is worth the trouble." The man was a little sensitive about their current subject of conversation and acted out of his usual character.

"Of course…" The woman felt she was being glared on by her boss and was a bit surprise since it was the first time he had ever done such a thing.

"…"

"Oz… I know I said I won't pry but why this? Is this why you went berserk earlier?"

Before the man could head to the elevator, Qrow stopped him after getting his bearing a little bit better. The man saw something interesting on the photo Ozpin had been holding and he also want to know the reason for their boss's unusual action.

The old black and white photo was now crumbled a bit with the faces in the photo all scratched off except the little boy with the fox tails and the tall man holding a mechanical cane. The faces of the other people in it were all rubbed off recently and Qrow knew it since he was the one who found them in the old small chest.

"…"

Both of his subordinates look at him and Ozpin eye almost close feeling a tight pain.

"I don't know how long time has passed but I've learned that terrible events that one can experience won't go away no matter how much you wish or want it to," The man had walk in the lands for far too long and this was a blessing yet a curse, "I still found it hard to believe sometimes but there was a time…"

He couldn't forget them, memories that affected both sides so much. "A time when I almost lost hope in humanity."

"…"

They were not sure how to react since it left too many unanswered question while also bringing up new ones.

"And…" Ozpin lets out a deep tired breath, as always he had that impression of a tense person.

"Through the history of our battles… through the history of our struggles…"

Seeing him take heavy breathes each time he spoke out slowly made them wondered just how deep this memories of the past were to him.

"There was once…" Ozpin could clearly remember it as it was one of the most prominent times he had ever experience.

"Once when 'she' was almost stopped."

Ozpin left them to ponder on what he had said to them. He didn't give them a clear answer nor did he stay to continue. He just left to get his mind and body clear as well as endure the lash back from unconsciously using too much of his declining power and strength.

* * *

**Schnee Main Mansion**

A house, mansion or any kind of shelter a family use was always supposed to be a home. A place where a man and his family comes home too and a place where many memories of happy times and bad times were supposed to be made, yet, such logic do not sometimes come into agreement with certain families.

"Those animals!"

A man with white hair color as well as facial white facial hair barged in the large door to his mansion not even noticing his two daughters following from behind.

"Of all the days! And James, always in the way!"

The two girls watched their father stamping through the halls of their so called home with so much anger that he did not even notice his wife moving passed him.

"…" The younger one of the girls grabbed the helm of her older sister's skirt.

"Don't worry, I doubt father is angry with us this time."

"Okay…"

These two girls always saw the same thing and the same actions. So what if they were rich, and so what if they had enough power and money to be comfortable throughout their life, right now the two girls felt as lonely as any normal girls coming from a disruptive family.

"Don't let that wallaby of a father get to you two. I couldn't care less about what he's going to say next."

"Klien!?" The older girl in a low voice snapped their butler who spoke out with a voice that was uncommon for a butler serving in a proficient family. But behind her stern voice she too finds it amusing.

"hehe…" The younger girl on the other hand giggles when she hears their butler speak out like that.

"Oh pish-pash, I bet he's about to summon me in three, two, …."

"Kline!" The man of the house shouted from his studies just as the butler predicted.

"What I tell ya?" The butlers smirk and pose like a confident fool.

His actions indeed cause the two girls to giggle in amusement. They had known the man their whole life as he was the one who took care of them since they were infants like a nanny. He was more of a family to them than their parents.

"…" Before the butler could head to the halls where his master's studies were location he turned back to the girls with a normal friendly expression, "And welcome home young mistresses."

With their father always in dismay and their mother appearing only in dinners and parties, their butler has a better relationship with them.

"Winter, what is that?"

The young girl saw a brown strap bag her older sister was carrying and it made her curious. She knew her sister was not of fond of such colors.

"It's nothing; let us head back to our own rooms."

"But father asked us to wait here for him."

"…" The older girl saw the scared look on her little sister's face and sighs.

"Father never asked anything of us Weiss, he always demands of us. And I doubt he'll come back down for at least an hour."

The older girl knew their father ordered them to stay at their current spot until he finish what he was going to do. He had other events he was asked not requested but asked by his business partners to bring his daughters but Winter had other plans.

"But father-!"

The older girl flickers her sister's nose gentle stopping the little girl to finally stop and listen.

"How long Weiss…? How long will it take you to see that father does not care for us? That he only sees us as tools just as he saw the marriage to mother as one, and how long will you be afraid of him?"

The older girl wonder why she was even saying such harsh words so suddenly, maybe seeing her father act like such a pompous arrogant easily temper person for so long made her finally snap. Today, apart from seeing something incredible, she had to endure so much hatred from the fanus towards her family and her father's constant irritations for hours.

*slap!*

"Why are you saying that!? Father can change, so can mother! We can still be a better family!"

The younger girl ran off after giving her older sister a tearful slap which hurt Winter more than she knew.

The older girl pity her sister whom was still having the delusion of their family becoming normal but she always saw it as impossible since their family was never normal in the first place.

"Young mistress?" Klien came back down, though he was in the mean time being ordered by the master of the house. Still, taking care of the young misses was one of his main jobs as a head butler and he couldn't ignore that.

"It's nothing; my sister just needs time to understand."

"Wouldn't it be better to see to her and adjust how the situation really is?"

"…" The girl shook her head; it was something she couldn't do. "She already knows and she just needs to accept them. Weiss is smarter than most would assume."

"And what about you Young mistress?"

"…" The girl moves passed the butler, "I already accepted what can't be fixed."

"Young mistress, wait."

"…"

"I ask you not as your servant but as a person who deeply cares." Klien had seen how the relationship in the household he serve was the moment his previous and first master died. But seeing girls resisting the corruption in such a place made him stay with new reasons to keep on working under a pre-justice jerk.

"Please, I beg you. Don't let your little sister walk a path she might regret."

"…" The girl continued to the stairs, she still had other business and school work to finish. "Klien, bring some ointments and a clean towel to my room."

"…" After a short pause, Klien didn't ask for any reason and just obliged to her orders, "Of course, I'll send one of the maids."

The butler sighs at how much the family he served for so many years fall so much in the blink of an old man's eye.

…

**Winter's P.O.V**

I know what I am doing. I learned anything can't be done peacefully to see a good result.

Despite Kline's words, I know this is the best way for my younger sister to grow faster and see how our family is not like one would see on most other families.

I too was blinded when Weiss was still an infant but that hard truth I saw changed how I felt about mother and father. I learned by the age of 5 that those two have their own separate rooms and I also accidently learned both of them have secrets different lovers from time to time.

Kline knows yet he kept it as a secret not to instigate more problems upon our family especially me and my sister. How could anyone tell a child such secrets without expecting a break down?

Yet, why am I still standing here?

"…" I stare at my sister's room door.

"…" I could hear her whimpering, I do feel guilty for making her cry but I can't let her be more spoiled that she already is under a family like ours.

Giving up, I head back to my own room.

"Young mistress, I waited but it seems your weren't inside."

"Hand them to me."

"O-Of course, would you like m-!"

"That will be all."

I quickly shut the door after taking the items I asked for from the maid. I also denied her assistance since this was something that cannot be known to anyone and also the fact that I don't trust anyone but Cline and my sister.

"…" The strap bag was a little out of my taste but still it was large enough for me to him… or it.

I gentle place it on the center carpet of my room. I was again surprise by how light it was despite knowing that it small form was not to be surprise as a light weight yet this level of lightness was very unusual. Added to the soft fur, it feels awfully nice.

"Now, I just need to prepare a bath."

Before I could tend to its injuries, I need to clean it first. I head into the bathroom available in my room.

Eventually, I started cleaning its fur though I would love to drench it in warm water to get a better result for some reason I could not. I began to wonder more and more about this little creature.

Father would've thrown a fit if he had seen this little one but I for one do not care about his opinion. But why did I take it in? I could've left it or him there yet I picked it up and attend to its care.

Yes, this little fox like creature indeed perform something anyone would've thought impossible and he did it within seconds. This was half of the reason why I taken it.

The other half was due to its actions, at first I thought it was a fanus yet protecting humans even when most don't deserve it. I would call it being naive but seeing him doing such actions without any hesitation was a whole new experience to me.

This little one intrigues me so much that its presence near me soothes me.

"?" As I continue cleaning the little fox, its tails suddenly but gently enlarge enough that I could cover me. It was not uncomfortable no… rather… it's warm.

"!?" Shaking my head and I realized I almost fell asleep. Thankfully I was finish with cleaning.

"…" I didn't need to dry its fur seeing it was already dried the moment I finishing cleaning.

A few minutes must have passed by as I was too indulged in the feeling of its fur. This little creature was beyond extraordinary; questions began to build up in my head as I lean down to examine it closer.

"Are you a human?"

"Are you a fanus?"

"Or are you something else?"

"…" It eyes slowly opens and before I could prepare myself, this little creature lick my nose with a small voice I would assume most animals have but I couldn't help thinking how cute it was.

"…" I touch my nose, I don't why but I felt my cheeks heating up. It was indeed the first time anyone gave me a physical form of affection. Mother or father has never shown such form of affection even as an infant, I knew since my maids gossips too much and Wiess was not exempted from it.

"…" The clock in my room started ringing and I saw an hour had already passed. Dinner must also be almost ready and from father's hurry only I and my sister will be dinning again. I care not for mother ware about anymore.

Quickly changing into my loungewear as it the most and only comfortable wear I had, I move to start on my work as a diligent person I could not skip my school works.

"Kuu?"

I turn back to find the little creature cleaning the things I laid around to help it. Its tails enlarge themselves and staring moving around as if they were limbs.

"What really are you?" I picked it up and stare at its blue ocean eyes. It performs powers even I would love to have and was as intelligent as a human from what I seen so far.

*knock*

*knock*

"Young mistress, may I come in?"

"C-Come in." I quickly hide the small fox under my clothing on my bed out of surprise.

"Young mistress, dinner will be ready soon. And… did you clean your room yourself?"

"O-Of course," Why am I panicking!? "Why do you ask?"

"No, it's nothing young mistress. I am sorry for asking something unusual."

"It is alright, I'll come down momentarily."

"…" Bowing respectfully before me, the maid left and I sigh out in relief.

"…" I blink a few times before looking at my bed, the bed where I put my clothes and where I hid the little fox. Yet none of them were there.

"!" I might as well destroy my door by how hurry I reacted. And from the edge of the room door I saw the maid that came in taking my clothes to be wash and I also saw the little fox peeking from the clothes before hanging on the maid's back as it kept staring back at me in confusion.

"…" I quickly move in a good pace not to give out suspicious impression. As I was about to open my mouth I realized I don't know her name.

With no other options I quicken my pace and I caught up to her as she was about to head down stair.

"Sister!" Unfortunately my little sister suddenly appeared before me stopping me in my track and I watch the maid move farther away and the little fox still hanging on her back unnoticed.

"Weiss what is it?" I was in a hurry but I can't show it.

"I wanted to say something to you, you see…"

"I am sorry Weiss but this will have to continue later." I was in a hurry and as I move along I also missed my sister's dejected expression.

…

"…" As I expected only I and my little sister were in the dining halls. Our youngest sibling Whitley was also missing, father must've taken with him though I care little for that brat.

Weiss for some reason sat further away from than usual and hasn't taken the time to ask me anything, how strange.

"…" Still, hunger was the last thing on my mind.

15 minutes has already passed and I still can't found the little fox. I searched every possible place I believed it would be, I came to the conclusion that it must have jump off the maid and wander about.

"Weiss, I remember you wanted to tell me something earlier?" I might as well finish here and search again but seeing my sister down cast expression was a bother.

"O-Okay…" I finally saw her face lit up a little. I wouldn't like her to be like me after all.

"And sit up straight, your posture even has to be perfect even when no one sees you."

"Of course!"

"Good, you may continue."

"You see, earlier when we arrived home. I know I acted immature and…"

"…" I stopped listening when I saw something that made my heart skip and give me a cold sweat. My eyes could stop glancing at the tail wagging under the tray.

There was a golden fur tail sticking out underneath the dinner tray and I can't let this chance slip.

"Sister?"

"I'm sorry Weiss but I have to go."

"O-Oh, okay…"

I regret my decision but if words go out that an unauthorized pet was within my possession I don't know how much trouble will be brought upon me.

"…" I gently used my glymps to summon a small white creature and command it to slowly pull the tray outside when the maids were all called by the head chief.

….

"?"

"You sure put me under a lot of stress this afternoon." I made a stern look as I stare into the fox's eyes while picking it up to an eye level position.

"_I'm sorry_…"

"You finally speak too." I already know he could change form and I was only surprise that he could talk telepathically and not through his small mouth.

"Well, do you not have any question?"

"_Question_?"

"Yes question, but more into the term questions. Where you are or why you are here?"

"…" The little fox shook his head and I was unsure how to lead this conversation.

"Are you not afraid?"

"_Of what_?"

"Me, a stranger, I was the one who took you here."

"…" I must've indulged in the warmth again as the little fox extended one of his tails toward my cheek.

"_Thank you_." He bows to show his sincerity. What a strange little creature.

"…" Still I was a bit taken back.

"What is wrong with you? Thanking a stranger who took you? Do you not have any senses?" I believe I just met the most naive being in this world.

"_You didn't leave me, right_?"

"I-I…" This one, I simply can't assume myself around him.

"_Here_."

An on the palm of my hand he placed a single candy. It was something even most normal kids could even buy and even the poorest child could attain. Yet, it was the first time anyone gave me something outside of this household.

"…" And I can see it was the only one this little fox had on or anything might I add.

"_One of them gave it to me when I was hungry in the alley. They also helped me too_."

"Them?"

"_I believe they called themselves cats_."

"I see…"

"Are you a human or a fanus?" I ask though some might assume me as demanding with the tone I am using.

"…" He shook his head again.

"Your name?" Even I wouldn't know what he really was but a name wouldn't be hard to answer.

"…" Again, he didn't know.

I kept asking him basic things from his parents, friends or siblings to where he came from as well as much other info I could get but what I could get from him was not much. He answers every question but most of them were unusual or just doesn't make sense to me.

"Is this 'Milady' of yours whom you serve?" He did mention the word and I was interested yet skeptical about it.

"_Serve? I'm not sure_…" He must have some bond with this person but why am I so interesting in him…

"_But she's my best friend and we_…" Surprisingly he gave me a gentle look while explaining how he and this person spend their days. It was all so interesting but I found it to be some kind of fairy-tail story despite him being a phenomenal creature.

"_Your hand_."

"My hand?"

Suddenly he stopped his stories and stare at my hand.

"…" I didn't react much as he gently wraps two of his tails covering my right hand. It glowed and I could feel something warm seeping in me. It felt gentle yet strange.

"It's healed… completely." To heal my right hand, the hand I injured various time during my training was completely heal to point of having a soft firm tone.

"!" The door to my room was quickly open and there my father came in with an irritated expression.

"…" Typical, without even addressing to me first he glances around my room.

"Father?"

"Ah-choo!"

"Have you been keeping any vermin's around? You know the rules."

I believe father always have an allergic reaction to some animals unfortunately foxes were one of them.

"No father, I believe pets are only a distraction."

"Of course…"

My eyes widen and I quickly stood up from bed and hide his view away from the little fox.

"…" He notice and this made my heart beat in terror.

Pushing me aside to see what was behind, I waited for his tone to be loud as he always was when he acts furious.

"Klien, I want the whole area search and disinfect!" Yet, he just left to the door.

"…" I thought everything was going good until I myself couldn't found the little fox. He must have hid but where I ask myself dozens of times.

"Where could you be?"

Half an hour already passed and I still couldn't found him. Now, I feel very cross with him.

"hm?" Something was strange; I saw my bed sheet a mess which I perfectly remembered to be folded a second ago.

"…" I reach out my hand and place it on the messy patch part of the sheet.

"Oh…" There the little fox appears laying down sleeping softly. Even the ability to turn invisible, how many more tricks will this little fox show me.

This little one, with such amazing powers and yet exists with such a kind, frail and firm personality. I am impressing at how perfect one can be.

"…" I gently laid him down on my thighs and softly rub his fur. It was indeed comfortable. A thought came to me in the word 'Amnesia', is this something this little one is suffering from? Or is he lying? *sigh* No matter.

I'd like it if he stays a little longer, I believed it's not right to keep him if he doesn't wish to but I rather like his presences.

* * *

**And done!**

**AGE DIFFERENCES (One year has already passed since he was in Patch.)**

**Naruto - ?**

**Cinder - 13**

**Yang - 8**

**Ruby – 6**

**Blake - 8**

**Winter – 13**

**Weiss - 8**

**HAREM**

**Cinder (Somewhat going to be obsessive yet regards his words very important.)**

**Yang (Still developing her crush into a higher level of love)**

**Ruby (Still developing from like to like like.)**

**Winter (This is only a maybe.)**

**Weiss (Yep, I decided to put her in the harem.)**

**Winter will have a strong bond with Naruto and will eventually care deeply for the hero of this story. Is there anyone who doesn't like Winter to be in the harem?**

**Anyway, bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! **

**Kind (Girl): I'm back with another chapter and this one will decide something. **

**Strong (Boy): It's best we can do, don't really know how most rich people spend their days.**

**Kind (Girl): I know our chapters need beta reading but I don't want to... We do this because we love imagining and we're just happy even if a single person likes reading our stories. Hope you guys enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto and RWBY.**

* * *

**Chapter – 10**

**Weiss Schnee P.O.V**

Dreams are really strange, they can be or not be really wonderful depending on how someone persive it well... this was what Klien said to me but I learned that sometimes some dreams are just impossible.

The dreams I lived through last night was about me, my sister, my baby brother as well as father and mother, we were having a picnic like the ones I saw in the television. It was magical, so unreal yet so good.

Everything was so good, even father and mother occasionally praised me. My sister smiled more which I believed suits her since she's so pretty. Oh, Kline was also there too and taking care of our youngest.

Also, there was someone else there, a very elderly man. He was someone I believed I should know, yet I couldn't figure him out. Mother seems really attached to the elderly man while father shows respect which I can't imagine him to do.

Still, in the end… all those were just a dream. It was really wonderful yet so short.

"…" Getting off my bed, I let the maids dressed me.

"Young mistress, even at the age of 9, you're becoming more and more beautiful."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

As usual, these maids compliment me on my appearances which I can't fully grasp yet.

As they left my room, I look around since I haven't done it for a while. So many things had happened, Kline and my sister used to read me stories of dragon and princess having luxurious rooms especially made for them and yet mine doesn't give me the excitement and amazement.

Winter, my sister has been busy lately and I haven't had the chance to see her as often as I used to. I know I have to respect her decisions but it's really, really lonely without her.

It's already been a few weeks and I haven't seen her much as I wanted to. Klien always there when he can but now it's just feels weird in a painful manner of strangeness without her.

"…" I know I shouldn't be doing what I'm about to do but I slowly took deep breathes and waited.

*knock*

*knock*

"Winter, can I come in?"

Standing before my sister room, I waited for her response with heavy anticipation.

"Not now Weiss, I'm busy." Her answer was so direct and a rush that sometimes it hurts.

"O-Oh, okay…"

I already know why Winter has been so busy, the other day Klien had told me how father refused to sign a document for my sister's application for our nation esteemed military academy's full time schooling. A place where a student will stay until their graduation with perks, I think. Klien never really did give me a clear answer.

"I'll wait for you in the dining room… okay?"

"…" No answer, I wonder if she's still mad about what I said a week ago.

"Are you still mad? I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it. I swear."

*!*

The door room suddenly flung opens and there my sister stood before me with such a intimidating expression.

"Weiss."

"!?" I flinched; her tone was very stern unusually stern and I don't know why but I took a step back.

"…" She didn't say anything and I couldn't speak either out of fright for her scolding.

"I'm sorry!" I reflexively ran off and hoped she chased after me.

…

"She didn't come…" This was the second week I had to attend breakfast alone, me and three empty seats. I know father or mother never come down but my sister always joined me.

Still, I ate the morning breakfast they prepared as Klien and sister always said to me how I need them to properly grow as I grow older.

"Young miss, your tutors have arrived."

If only my schedule changed too, maybe I would feel a little bit better.

On the few talents I have, father most interest was on my singing ability which I took pride as Winter too sometimes praise me for it. The words of my tutor in such subject sink in but I occasionally felt otherwise about the praises.

The other tutors continued after I finished each subject after each lessons from my studies to my etiquette manners skills and others I couldn't care to mention.

Finally, when the day reached the delight time of the afternoon I would be able to spend time as I want and usually I spend improving my control on my glyphs.

As a Schnee, it is my duty to cultivate this hereditary semblance we inherited from our ancestors. My sister on the other hand has reached a whole new level I wish to reach myself.

I haven't told anyone but I wish to be a huntress the reason came to me after I heard so much great deeds many huntsmen and huntresses have achieved.

"…" That is why I trained myself on this very unique trait of mine that I am very proud of because I feel a little more unique and confident.

My sister taught me the basics and believed I could accomplish great heights with such power. This part of me is the only thing I am certain of and wish to progress even further.

"…" Despite using most of my time training in my room, I eventually had enough and walked out of my room and toward my sister's.

"It'll take only about an hour today so behave while I'm gone."

"…" I quickly hide behind one of the hallway curtain and seeing my sister talking to her room before closing the door was oddly suspicions. I know my sister, apart from me and some of the servants; no one ever enters her room before.

"…" I took out a spare key to my sister room which she had given to me for emergencies relating to my night terrors and bad dreams; it helps me feel a little safer at night.

Anyway, I got curious and in the end couldn't help myself.

"…" I carefully walk inside and eventually I looked around but nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Hold on…" I stop looking around and stared back at the two pair of eyes looking at me with curiosity.

I am confident and sure that father does not allowed animals in our home but right now, I'm seeing one right before my eyes and in my sister's room.

I saw that it was sitting beside the window under the warm sun. My first impression of it was curiosity and I quietly moved towards it.

"Who are you?" I picked it up; it was so small and light as if it was a soft toy.

Its fur so soft and scent so pleasant, that I wouldn't expect an animal to be such a perfect pet.

"Are you my sister's pet?"

"?" Its clueless expression was so cute that I couldn't help make a giddy voice but nonetheless I hugged it closer to my face.

"If you are, I am so jealous."

"But father doesn't allow such actions, I wonder…"

Did my sister do this behind father's back? If it was true, I wonder if I could keep it too.

"…"

"huh?" Its tails were wrapping me, at first I panic but eventually I like how it made me feel. It was really nice and warm like my favorite dream made me felt.

"Young miss?"

"A-Ah, how can I help you?" I quickly hid the little fox behind me and somehow its tail shrank back to a normal size.

A maid suddenly came in and explained that father wanted every room to clean and disinfect as he seems to be unable to not stop his allergies from reacting.

"Of course, I'll be on my way."

"Young miss; may I ask what that is?"

I tried my best to hide my panic as I gently hold the brown bag I found on the floor. "Nothing but just a bag, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering what cou-!"

"What could be inside it? Or are you bold enough to ask my private belongings?" I am heiress and I don't like those I don't deem trust worthy to ask me things.

"N-No Young miss, I am deeply sorry for over stepping my boundaries."

"Good."

With nervousness, relief and a little excitement, I head on to my room trying my best to be casual and out of suspicions.

*!* On my way I slipped and fell down but the little one in the bag was fine fortunately. Brushing off my tears I quickly move again.

"Ow…" Unfortunately I had sprain my knee but I finally made it to my room.

"…"

I decided to apologize and explain to Winter later, I don't want her pet to be taken away. Yes, that's the reason I had to take it away for a while, she'll understand.

"You're so cute~" I made contact to its nose and mine making it sound a little squeak, so adorable.

"Mr. Fox, are you a magical fox that grants wishes?"

"…"

"….." I won't explain why I say that. I'm only embarrassing myself.

I pulled Mr. Fox onto bed and lay there thinking about things.

"If she had you, does it mean that she doesn't need me anymore?"

"…" Mr. Fox didn't seem to understand, it was just an animal after all.

Yes, I name it Mr. Fox since I couldn't call it without a name.

"Doesn't my sister like me anymore? I wonder what I did wrong… I don't want her to hate me. Does she hate me Mr. Fox?"

"_She doesn't hate you_."

"!?"

I quickly stood up while holding on Mr. Fox because I heard a voice.

"…" I look around trying to find who had just spoken to me.

"W-Who is there!?" I panic hearing the unfamiliar voice.

"_I'm here_."

The voice was there as if it was speaking to me in my head.

"C-Come out at once! I have a powerful beast within my arms!"

I kept glancing at the door to the room readying if the person actually comes out I would quickly head to it.

"_But I'm on your arms_."

"…" I couldn't understand why it said that since the only one in my arms was the little fox…

I looked down at Mr. Fox before it look back at up to me with its beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Mr. Fox?"

"_She doesn't hate you_. _Miss Winter doesn't hate you._"

"…" I sat down on the floor and I stared at the small fox in bewilder.

"You can talk?"

"…" Mr. Fox nods and I was a little thrill. It was really amazing and I couldn't help myself.

"Mr. Fox let's talk more~!" Forgetting my worries I quickly jump on an idea, a friend to have a normal conversation with.

"_Okay_."

I quickly pull Mr. Fox on to my bed. Half an hour must have passed by as I asked Mr. Fox about so many things, eventually I slowly sink into a nice nap from the warmth of Mr. Fox tails.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Before anyone was awake the morning, the day already started for the eldest child of the Schnee family, though she needed helped waking up from her slumber.

"…" A little fox with beautiful light golden color fur and multiple tails squeezed out of the arm hold of one sleeping and currently heiress of the Schnee family, Winter Schnee.

Ever since the heiress found the little fox, her days have turned out a little better. Like her younger sister, the current heiress had been through many tutors but lately she outsmarts them enough to continue her lessons on a self study sessions.

Still her daily life was literally a complete result of hard work while at the same time she wanted to admit into their nation's military academy which her father disagrees whole-heartily claiming such actions will put their family name in dire and denies her words.

"…" The little fox saw how she spends each day. Upon seeing her try so hard to get out of her family's lineage of work made the little fox stay and help.

When he asked her how… not if but how he could help her, the hard working girl just mustered up a respond with a short few words which made the little fox nods with a promise.

'_Miss Winter, can I be of any help_?'

'Just stay for a while… Just for a while, please…'

That conversation had happened a week ago and he still hadn't let her down. It wasn't that the girl needed much since with the wealth of her family she could pretty get most of the stuff she wants, no she just liked his presence and it made a lot of difference by the end of her day.

"…" The fox nudged on the sleeping girl's head and yet she didn't wake up.

The small fox look around and jumps on the girl's dresser before taking a leap and bite down the rope to pull up the window's curtain.

The curtain opens and the little fox ties the end of the rope onto the side using its tails and nods with a satisfied expression.

The sun was already rising and quickly lights upon the room of the young heiress.

"…" The fox then saw its new friend slowly waking up and then decides to jump of the dresser and pulls out a pair of flip flop for the girl.

"Good morning…" The girl didn't even bother to look at her messy bed hair and slowly put on the flip flop before heading to her bathroom.

"Should I take a cold or hot shower…?" She yawns and asked herself.

"_Warm_?"

"If there were such an option hehe…" Seeing the fox's clueless expression first thing in the morning amuse and made a small smile out of the girl's stiff and usual expression.

"Let's brush our teeth first."

"!" The fox nods and enlarge two tails, one to hold on a small brush Winter had especially made for him and a tooth paste to applied on his and her tooth brushes.

It took a while since she was really strict on the various ways to brush and clean their teeth.

"…" After finishing, the small fox shows its teeth to the girl making the girl giggle and almost choke on tooth paste and water.

"Good, how about you be a dear and wait for the breakfast tray I asked the maids to bring."

"_You're not going down_?"

"I… rather not."

"…" The small fox saw the difficult expression on the girl's face and nods before exiting the bathroom for the girl to take a hot shower.

*knock*

*knock*

"Winter, can I come in?"

Hearing the voice of her younger sister, Winter quickly came out still wet with a towel barley on her, "Not now Weiss, I'm busy."

"O-Oh, okay…" It hurt her to hear the weak surrender voice of her sister.

"I'll wait for you in the dining room… okay?"

"…"

The older sister sighs and wonders what she could do and just hesitated to answer since her frequent headaches are coming back.

It wasn't that she didn't like her sister, she just felt her younger sister needed to think like she did while herself think about what she should do after her father completely denied of her admission.

Yes, she was a little pissed about her father's harsh way of crushing her only way to get out of her position.

"Are you still mad? I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it. I swear."

Sometimes Winter hates or respect persistence people and quickly act to snaps even to her own sister.

"Weiss!" Quickly opening the door, the older sister snaps at her young sister.

"…"

"I'm sorry!" The younger girl was shook in fear and quickly took a step back before running off leaving a moody teenage wet girl that was only wearing bath towel.

…

"I'm really a failure of a sister aren't I?"

"I should've said more…"

The girl didn't change her attire and just sat down wet and cold while her back leans on her closed door.

"…" A sweet scent entered her nostril and she glance up to see her little friend back in his humanoid form wearing a white clothing that reach his knee with holes for his tails.

She had asked him sometimes to be in his human form when they were alone since she just wants a sort of social communication once in a while.

In this case of situation of an almost naked girl with a small boy may be strange but the two were unusual to even be thinking about such stuff.

There she saw him stood with a large looking strawberry with some honey on it and he extended it to him. She already knew the little fox received fresh fruits from its local animal friends that worship him like a god or something which she founds it funny.

"!" Instead of accepting the offer, the girl quickly pulled the small boy with eight golden tails into a soft embrace.

"Miss Winter?" She liked the way those words came out of his mouth.

"Just a short while…"

"Okay…" His tails wraps on the girl's body and even dry her wet body that could've led to a cold.

She was getting addicted to his physical touches as it sort of soothes her rapid beating heart and anguish mind.

"…" She took a bite out of the strawberry the little fox held. She took her time to savior it while embracing him.

"It's cold," It was her way of saying it was fresh and cool. "I wonder… is this how I would taste like?"

She sometimes questions so many things as it was normal of kids her age would usually do from time to time.

"…" The boy didn't get the message clearly and licks the girl's cheek giving a sort of chill yet a pleasure one to the girl.

"But you're sweet."

"P-Please, don't take in ever words too literally." Her cheeks were reddened and she stopped embracing him and pulled his cheek.

She knew it wasn't his fault but couldn't help felt it was his fault for embarrassing her.

"Now, help me get dress."

She had stopped her maids from helping her getting reading many years ago and now she just like the little fox boy helping her dress since he really knows how to be gentle brushing her hair with perfect strokes.

She then spends the day inside her room self studying again since it was a holiday and eventually the morning turn into evening.

Suddenly she remembered about something that was needed to be done and it was in her school so she quickly gets up.

"Now, I'll be leaving for school so refrain from entering your human form, is that clear?" The little fox nods after transforming back into his animal form.

She didn't want him to be found since anyone who saw the little fox would freak out about a fanus but she knew it was more than just a fanus even something greater. Unlike her family members she did not held much hatred for the other race.

"It'll take only about an hour today so behave while I'm gone."

Never noticing the little girl hiding behind the hall, Winter continues to the stairs with a well manner air befitted for a girl her status completely different from her impression with the little fox.**Ah**

**An hour later...**

"Ask me why I shouldn't fired you for entering my private quarters without my permission?"

The current heiress was very angry as she glared at the taller woman who was one of their maids. The reason for her anger was due to the missing little fox inside her room but made an excuse for being angry at the maid before her.

"I-I'm sorry young miss, but it was on your father's ord-!"

"Don't make excuses!"

"!?" The maid squeak and flinched at the young enrage heiress.

"Before I left I even saw you ascend upon the stairs and you did not mention anything!"

Now, the 13 year old girl was really scaring the older woman since she did not care for age difference and was just really angry to come home with no fox in site upon her room. Again, she was making an excuse for being angry by mention her privacy invaded without permission.

"P-Please, don't fire me! I was only obeying the master's strict orders!"

The maid pleaded since the current she had was extremely good with great salary and kind company apart from the family they serve whom also don't mistreat them.

The young heiress did not felt an inch of guilt as she was too angry. Because for the past week her day's ends with embracing the little fox warmth which soothes her and without such her mood was really off.

"We're you the only one who entered?"

The next words coming out the maid's mouth somewhat anger her even more but not upon the servant rather to another somebody.

"A-Ah… no young miss."

"Who was it?"

"Y-You're sister…" The maid inwardly apologies to the other young Schnee she served but couldn't helped blurting things out under the pressure the heiress Winter Schnee.

*!* Suddenly the young girl's anger reached a whole new level as a child like her age do enters such mood swings and unconsciously she created a summon using her heritage semblance, her glyphs.

"Grrr…." A pure white Beo-wolf made out of flexible dust stood behind the girl though at a smaller stature than the ordinary grim. She hasn't perfected it but still a genius for being able to use such a high level at her age.

"…" The maid was in shocked, she knew of the family's power she served from the head butler Klien but seeing it for real was terrifying.

"…" Winter did not care when the maid rush off and ran away somewhere since her anger was directed somewhere else.

She couldn't understand why she was so frustrated on hearing her sister deeds which were nothing big as she always do sometimes let her stay in her room but the fact that the little fox was gone and her sister entering her room without noticing it made her switch almost flip.

"…" Taking deep breathes; the girl could not help but feel annoyed and jealous since it was like her to feel jealous. Calming down was going to be hard.

The young girl gritted her teeth and quickly pulls out a weapon she recently crafted from her school before launching a piercing attack on her summon, giving it continuous combo attacks of her enrage state.

"…" The summon did not last long and the girl felt a little stress was off and just sat down on the middle of her room. Her shoulder slump and her mind a mess, the girl felt she did not have the right to be angry since her consciousness reminds of her poor treatment of her little sister the past month.

….

After a few minutes and more, the girl stopped her delay and moves towards her sister's room with an unstable sort of calm mind.

As she walks the hall to her sister room, she noticed it's been days since she walk the side of the hall way of her own home. She could even see past images of herself and her little sister running and playing on the halls which she could not believe she used to act in such a manner. Many assume she grew up to fast and it was sort of true and this fact was true since she now left her sister to be on her own.

*knock*

One knock and the door was open and this made the young heiress sigh, seeing her sister's door unlock so easily the girl asked to herself why her sister was very unguarded.

_Weiss… what am I going to do with you? _

Pushing through the door and her thoughts, the girl for once in a long time enters her sister room and couldn't help but itch a little smile on her lips.

She could see so many familiar things and she also saw so much hasn't changed when she had last entered the room. There were many books stack from stories to facts and drawing neatly stacked on her little sister's desk.

How she could remember all those events that had taken placed her was delightful to her but right now it seems her sister was still doing her best and must have been feeling hurt to be so lonely especially with how their family was such a disaster beneath all the fame and fortune.

"…" Her eyes now shifted to the sleeping girl snoring lightly on her bed without a blanket but saw it was unnecessary since the little fox she had keeping covers the girl with his enlarge golden soft fur tails.

"Really, what am I going to do with you?" She saw her sister smiling in her sleep and understands the feeling.

"…" Winter bites her lip and control herself from joining the two in the warmth she had came to be addicted to.

The girl then sat down beside her sleeping sister and the little fox. Stroking both really warms her feeling and continues.

"…"

"huh?" The sleeping girl wakes up since she felt a nudge on her side.

"Weiss."

There to her surprise and now fully wake mind, the girl quickly sat up and look to her sister while her mind try to think about an excuse as to why and what was going on and why she did what she did.

"Win-!"

Weiss stopped as her sister puts a finger on her lips making her stop from answering to any kind of excuse she was about to speak out.

"You don't have to explain Weiss."

"But…"

"No buts."

"But I di-!" The younger girl quickly stops herself due to the harsh and scary glare her sister was sending her way.

"Don't interrupt me."

"Sorry…"

"*sigh*"

The young girl could feel her sister cold hand on her cheek, "Honestly Weiss, what am I going to do with you…?"

Winter only kept saying the same sentence thrice due to how different her sister was from herself and her parents. She was to prone to emotions and easily influence.

"I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to take it from you."

"I know…" The older girl pulls the frightened younger girl who was afraid of being scold again by her treasure sister into a soft embrace.

"Father never really allows any kind of pets and you did your best trying to hide it from anyone for my sake."

"Winter…"

"Thank you, Weiss."

"…" Hearing her older sister soft and calm words, the little girl couldn't stop the tears that came down from her cheeks, she was really happy about it.

"Young miss?" The door to the room was yet again open without a single knock and a maid was about to enter.

"Dinner is almos-!"

The door was quickly slam shut by the black color glyph that pushed the door to close shut. The maid did not saw it coming and left at a daze outside.

"Winter, was that your glyph?"

"Rudely interrupting us again, is there no privacy here? Klien needs to discipline the servants more." Her tone was firm and again back to its usual stern state.

Winter had a tick mark on her head as she did not like how their privacy was being underestimated.

"Winter?"

"Let's skip dinner and have a little snack together here."

The suggestion she was making was out of her character but it was something she used to do with Weiss when they were younger.

"But you always sai-!" Weiss's mouth was put to a stop when her sister puts a cup cake into it.

"Honestly, enough with the questions."

"…" The younger girl just nods with a happy feeling since it was the first time in a while they get to spend time together.

"Now…"

Winter climbs more into the bed and pulls some of the little fox's enlarge tails into a hugged as she also inhale a little bit which if Weiss was a little older who've asked why with a questionable stare.

"…" Without questioning her, the younger girl imitates her sister and also like how it felt and the strangely good scent.

Despite the two girls giggling noise and conversations, the little fox was still able to sleep peacefully and only drew some of the girl's attention. Eventually, the two finally slept with the little fox in the middle embracing the two with its tail enough to cover them like a blanket.

….

"…"

A sort of a very familiar scent enters the nostril of the little fox's nose and quickly the little fox reacted and wakes up immediately.

_Milady?_

It was very familiar to him and since it was something he knew very well the fox jumps off the bed not even caring that its tail had turned back to its original size.

"…" Winter was not a heavy sleeper and when the warmth she came to really like vanished the girl opens her eyes and founds the little fox turning back into his human form.

"Milady's perfume…"

The boy opens the door and follows the scent.

"Winter its cold…" Weiss too woke up and saw her sister getting up, "Winter?"

Without much explanation, the two got up and quickly followed the little fox that had transformed into a being anyone would mistake for a fanus.

"Why is a fanus…?"

"Not now." Winter just pulls her sister to follow her and they both tried to stay quiet as possible since it was already night.

"…"

Follow the scent, the little boy with eight golden tails follows and with great delight he saw the scent led to a corner where a women wearing in a beautiful and alluring dress stares off into the window.

"Is it really her?" He couldn't even hear the whispering calls of the young heiress and just moves toward the woman who was not aware of his presence.

His longing to see the one that make him feel so much happiness was so great that he did not seem to understand the meaning of looking at things a little more clearly.

"…" The woman was quite a beauty with snow white hair and gentle blue color eyes despite the dress that shows her alluring curve she had on a little blush of make up enough to enhance her already pretty facial feature.

"Milady?"

"…" She ignored it.

Someone called from behind and she wasn't focusing. She just assumed it was a servant with the stiff words calling to her and she did not even focus enough that it was a voice of a child.

"…" She felt a tugged on her dress and with an annoyed expression that married her beautiful face she turned.

"What is…" Her eyes look down at the small boy with light blond hair locks and eight beautiful long golden fur tails that could mesmerized her. The way he stared into her eyes was so familiar and yet so hurtful that it pulled a string in her heart.

"No… you're not her, I'm really sorry." The boy bows apologizing for his mistake.

"…" The woman was too shocked to reasons no one know and bewildered to say anything as her hand reached out to the boy unconsciously.

Unfortunately, the boy was pulled back quickly and right before the woman two young girls she knew all too well stood as if trying to protect the boy that could be mistaken for a fanus.

"…"

"…" The woman and Winter stare at each other with intensity though the woman wasn't much focusing on the girls but to the little one behind them.

"P-Please, please don't tell anyone."

"I can't let father know." Winter pleaded since she knew she couldn't stop the woman before them.

"Please, I'll do any-!"

Winter could no finished her words as the woman moved passed her and her sister and to the little one.

"…" The eight fox tail boy tilts his head as the woman knelt down and stares into his eyes very close. The way her hand caress his cheeks was also very strange.

"Y-You… you actually came back." Tears came down the woman's eyes and it shocked the two girls behind them who were confused and scared to act.

"Have we met be-!"

The boy mouth was put to a stop by her as she plants a soft kiss that hides so many stories.

"…"

"….."

"…."

It wasn't a kiss that led to second base or French kiss no it was just a soft kiss where two lips just touch. Still a kiss was a kiss and the two young girls express shock and even more confusing expression on seeing the unbelievable scene before them.

"Mother!" Winter snaps out of her shock state and pulls the boy behind her and her sister. Yes, the woman that just gave an innocent kiss to the protagonist was the mother of Winter and Weiss Schnee as well as the wife of the current head of the Schnee family.

*drip*

*drip*

"You… you idiot, you complete idiot… Why did you have to come back now?"

She was smiling even though she was crying and saying hurtful words. She did not even care about the makeup she put on carefully to be washed off by her tears. Her form was so vulnerable that people might not recognize her anymore.

"…" Winter and Weiss were so bewildered and confused that they really needed a few more minutes to process why their mother just kiss the little fox that could transform into either a human or animal. Not to mention also process the shocked of seeing their mother crying and smiling at the same time which they had never seen before.

* * *

**And done!**

**Yep, Weiss mom knows Naruto.**

**HAREM**

**Cinder (Somewhat going to be obsessive yet regards his words very important.)**

**Yang (Still developing her crush into a higher level of love)**

**Ruby (Still developing from like to like like.)**

**Winter (It's up to you guys if we should put her in.)**

**Weiss (Still processing to see him from a pet to a friend.)**

**Emerald (This is a maybe… but no Neo. I love her character but we plan for Torchtwick to be alive.)**

**Anyway, bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

**Kind (Girl): Thanks again you guys for reading my thought out fanfic. Me, and cousin here will continue this fanfic even if this story only gets one person reading it. **

**Strong (Guy): Yep, even if we might be slow in updating in the future. We'll still try out best to finish what she started. **

**Kind (Girl): This chapter is only a point of view so please don't expect too much. Also its fanfic and I don't really know Willow Schnee's past life**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

* * *

**Chapter – 11**

**Willow Schnee P.O.V**

Have you ever wondered what others said about a single changed either small or unnoticeable can do so much more. So much that it would certainly changed your future or fate.

I too at times wondered about such matters because something similar happened.

When I was at an age similar to my second youngest, our family was in short a normal one, one with only the slight uniqueness of being inheritors of a strong hereditary lineage.

I was a child, a simple one who dreamt like any other children with a small difference of being proud user of an amazing semblance. How that passion turned out after reaching a certain age.

Mother was your everyday normal housewife and she could not be any better than she had already been. Always bringing smiles to me and my father, oh how I missed her.

Father… *sigh* Father on the other hand was very different. He might not have a lot of friends and connections to progress through a harsh world of the weak and strong or poor and rich but still… he has something mother always talk about, a passion to never give up or give in.

Back at the time, there was so much conflict, and disputes occasionally broke out between humans and fanus. There were little who supported the fanus side and our family was one of them all due to the kind hearts of my parents.

Father always told me that even after the Great War between the kingdoms of Remnant, conflict and pain still covered the hearts of man and fanus alike. His dream at the time was to be established in the world's peak of power to make an impact for the betterment of everyone's lives either human or fanus which I did not fully understand back then.

My fellow peers distanced away from me due to my family's support to the fanus.

I remembered shouting at him, badmouthing him and his dreams. Yet he never showed any kind of hostility for my words as he just smile and gently patted my head saying everything was going to be okay.

I know I should've supported him but I was still a child, it was the only excuse I ever had back then as I and my mother saw to our father's departure to the great wide world to explore and learn for his dream to be achieved.

"Mother? What will happen to us?"

"Just believe in him honey; just believe in your father."

"B-But…"

"I know it's going to scary without him and I know it's going to be tough for us."

"But has your father ever given you any reason to doubt him?"

"N-No… still… without father our finance."

"Now you shouldn't worry about such silly means, we still have each other don't we?"

"I guess…"

"Come on, let's head back and I'll show you more about the art of cooking."

"Wait mother! You know I'm as terrible as father in the kitchen!"

Those times were such happy moments I wished I could've relived but now they're just memories.

It had been years, I quickly came to the age of 10 and I was one of the few girls that had been chosen to fight the creatures of grimm to protect the growing society but was chosen mostly due to my powerful and unique semblance. But rather than protecting, I only accepted such a path to support me and my mother after my father headed out to the world.

Seeing my mother work so hard and gain so little, I forced myself to take up the mentality to support her. It was hard, scary and many times mother asked or ordered me to stop but I couldn't… so I ignored her and disobeyed her to support her.

Even though I posses a unique power, I could not accomplish much at the time. I was only a child and I never really had the aptitude to be a slayer of grimm. Still I did my best with the little knowledge father had given to me before he left, my mother did not know since she was married into the Schnee name.

"*cough* *cough*"

"Mother!"

And out of nowhere mother became very ill and instead of helping I panicked. I kept using the fact that I was only a child again and many times I wished to redo such foolish action. Fortunately, the kind couple we had for neighbors luckily showed up in time to see my mother's predicament.

"…" For a whole year mother was bedridden and I had to do ever single work in the house as well as my low paid job. Mother sometimes tried to force herself from bed but I always stop her in fear of her being more weaken.

The kind couple who had helped me and my mother were about to move due to a reason for better living environment for their coming child but before they left they came to say their farewells as well give us a good amount of money to help my mother's medical bills.

I owed them so much yet I couldn't say anything; they were people who helped us so much. How pathetic I was even back then…

After a few months from then, mother finally passed away even the doctors were not able to cure her illness.

"No…"

I became bitter, I had used everything I earned to save her but none of the doctors could do anything in the end.

Giving me false hope and saying the impossibility can be possibility if I spend more on better equipments to heal her, at the end of the day I scoffed at the rich who only tramples others to gain when their lives weren't even at stake.

"Willow..." And he, the one who left and the one who mother always believed came back. He had the nerve to come back only when mother passed away! He could've at least come back sooner for mother to say her goodbyes but no! He didn't!

I bitterly told him everything, everything he had missed and how his lack of presences weakened my mother, his wife to an early death.

"…" He shed tears silently on hearing my words and how much he had missed.

"Even as she was about to meet her end, mother believed in you!" I shouted at him and I did not hold back my tongue.

"She believed that you would be faithful to her and that you'll come back soon!"

"And even as she was dying, she believed in that stupid dream of yours!"

"…" I released all my pent up anger and frustration on the man that vow to protect my mother through thick and thin. I exhausted my voice but I did not care if someone outside even heard me as pride and embarrassment was the last thing on my mind.

"She did huh?" Even though he was crying, he smiled. This man… how I hated him! How I hated him!

"Willow… I'm sorry tha-!" He tried to pat my head as he used to when I was younger but I quickly slapped it away.

Without anymore words, I glared at him one last time and left the house. It hurts so much and I really wanted to be away from that man, so I went to the only place I felt safe and secure. Mother's grave.

….

"…" I cried as I sat near my mother's grave. I was so bitter and hurt that I did not even realized all the fireflies were lighting up the cemetery making it a little less scary as evening slowly turns into night.

I felt safe and a little less angry but… it was cold and I was a little hungry. Still, the pent up sadness and anger never subsided.

"Aren't you cold?"

Someone asked and I quickly pull out a short sword I always had on to do my work as a child huntress.

"…" I don't know what happen but I was mesmerized by the beautiful and calm pairs of eyes. The feeling, it was very alluring.

"Who are you?" I quickly shook of the strange new feeling and glance at the person's physic.

He was clearly a child and I had a question why some so young was doing here where the decease were put to rest. I had my own reason so what was his?

"I'm …." He said his name but I couldn't hear him for some reason and after confirming he wasn't someone shady or bad I withdrew my blade.

"…" For a short moment I stare at him, he was clearly someone younger than even me by his appearance. At the time I regarded him as a fanus from his additional features but I've never seen someone with so many tails which I assumed were a fox. His features were sort of cute.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked again.

He must have seen me shivering but I didn't say anything to him.

"…:

"A-Ah!" I squeak in surprise, he was too close. No boy has ever approach me before so I reacted very different.

"…" For some reason he won't go away and just sat down while whimsically looking at the fire-flies. As I said to myself again, he was a strange boy.

"…" I might not have said it but it was indeed cold and from the way he kept glancing at me from behind I guess I couldn't help but show how cold I was.

"If your cold… I hav-!"

"O-Okay! Okay! I'm cold! Do you have something to warm me up with or something!?" I wasn't my usual self and I unconsciously snapped at little boy.

"Mm!" He wasn't afraid of my loud voice instead he nods happily.

"!?" The next thing that happened surprised me; he had his tails wrapped around me as they enlarge at a size that could cover me like a blanket.

"This is… really amazing…"

"It's better, right?"

"I-I am, thank you."

"I'm glad."

I came to the conclusion that he was such a weird boy, and even thought the tails were covering me around like I was inside a dome of it, it wasn't dark.

The tails glow in such a beautiful golden color and along with the warmth they held; I somehow felt my mother's ever warm embrace.

"…" Inside the warm dome made from wrapped fox tails, he and I chatted for quite a while. It was nice… I remember it was the first time I chatted with someone I believed close to my age.

And as I took quick glances at him, he was actually pretty cute and nice especially the small smile he made from time to time while he listens carefully to every word I said.

I liked the attention he was giving me but I ignored such new feelings since it felt wrong as well as right at the same time.

"Willow!"

My father arrived and I anticipated it.

"…" The annoying feelings came back, the anguish and frustration came back and I asked the boy beside me to open up the warmth that covered us.

"Father…"

"…" He came all this way and yet he had no words to speak to me. How I hated this man.

"Please Willow, let's us go back. It's about to rain and you might catch a col-!"

The ice petals glyphs I send his way were quickly blocked by his own unique glyphs. I did not want to hear more of his excuses.

"Willow…"

"Don't come near me! I've survived this long without you and I will continue doing so!"

"…" I saw his ever sadden eyes but I will not give in to such late short comings.

"But…" I still, I still had something to ask…, "I still do have a question."

"…"

"Have you ever regretted leaving me and mother to follow your dream?" I shivered as I asked.

"…"

"Answer me!"

"No… I never regretted because I had to make a difference and I am glad your mother still support my dre-!"

I hated his excuses.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" I used my glyphs and quickly dash at him with a short sword at hand. The fact that he only defended himself used his steel made staff without retaliation infuriated me.

I screamed at him, I shouted at him, cursed at him for being the most unworthy father and a husband. But still he won't fight back and I hated this part of him, he was always too kind.

My blade never reached him as he had more power, control and experience in using our inherited semblance as well as being an overall fighter.

But still I kept on fighting; even using stronger summoning glyphs I recently learned to force him away.

"…"

We both stare at each other; while I glared he had the gall to show a compassionate look. I shouted to myself that I will not be fooled.

But the next word… the next word coming out of him shook me really hard.

"My strength was never met to harm you." He dropped his weapon and took steps closer to me.

"Don't come near me! I am not hesitant to harm you!" I position my short blade readying for anything he might pull.

"…" And yet… he still took more steps towards me.

"S-Stop! I said stop!"

This man… no matter how much he tries, I-I'll never… I'll never ever forgive him! That was what kept bouncing through my mind.

"…" He came so close and my fear, my body unconsciously reacted.

"…" My blade did pierce something and I froze.

"You…" I stare at the little boy who comforted me a while ago giving me a sad smile while blood spilled out of his lips.

"…" I dropped to the ground and my father quickly attended to the young boy who stopped me from doing something I wasn't even sure of.

"Little one… you should've done that. I deserve it." My father talked to the boy as if he knew him but I was too shocked at myself for the deed I had just done.

"Mr. Nicolas, *cough* could you help me get up?"

"…"

"…Of course."

"…" They came near me as I stared up to them with a shocked, feared and widen eyes, an expression fitted for a selfish child like myself.

So many questions in me surface but I couldn't speak out any of them.

"I think your wrong about Mr. Nicholas."

"…"

The fanus boy move closer to me and my eyes widen as the fatal injury I gave him started healing itself.

"So please," He was doing something I never could or would do, "please forgive him."

Why was he bowing like a fool and why did he have to support that man? I kept asking myself such questions without ever trying to find an answer.

"I-I can't…" I turn my gaze away and finally spoke out. My father had a sad expression but I couldn't care at the time.

"Why?"

"It's not something I-I will ever do… so don't bother." I still avoided any kind of willingness even though I hurt him.

"Then…" He walks closer me but more specifically at my mother's grave, "I'll just have to convince you."

The moment his hands touched the grave stone of mother's his tails enlarge before glowing. Light started to shine everywhere as if the coldness of the night disappeared.

The theme of everything dark and cold around was gone, I and my father stood in a place so amazing so fantastic I wondered if this was what paradise would look like.

My mother's grave stone was there and the little boy who did something for this strange phenomenon to happen.

"_W-Where am I?_"

Something I would never forget happened.

"…" There before my eyes stood the person who was my whole world and everything. The person who always gave me a smile and a warm home to lived in.

"…" I and my father were shocked, she who was supposed to be passed away now stood before us, with a healthy look I almost forget she had due to her illness.

"Mother!" I ran to her.

"_Willow?_"

I was about to reach to her but the moment I tried to embrace her, I couldn't. Her body phase through me.

She was there but we couldn't touch each other… I realized she was not alive and this realization hurt me again.

"…" I cried before her, she tried to calm me down using soft words but I just want her to hug me again. I was being selfish but I wanted it.

"My love."

"_D-Dear? You came back_." Even though I could see hurt in her eyes mother still was kind as ever, my father was very lucky to have her.

"_I'm glad_."

"M-Mother…"

"_What's wrong my little Willow?_"

"…" Mother listens to my worries and my thoughts as well as everything that had happened. She learned that I didn't want my father back and it hurt her.

"_My little Willow_…"

"Don't bother, I will never-!"

"_Shssh_…" She shushed me, how long has it been since she did that.

"_What I am going to say is that… I'm glad that I became a mother to such a strong girl_."

"…" Why was she saying this? And why did I react so much on such a simple sentence? I just couldn't help but listen.

"_And I'm really glad I had such a good girl caring for me when I couldn't do the same_."

"…" Even though she couldn't touch me, I felt it, her soft and warm hand. "_And thank you, thank you for growing up into such a strong and independent girl_."

"Mother…"

*drip* Even when mother died I couldn't shed a tear but now it was different.

"…" Father knelt down beside us too, and I felt a little hesitant at his presence.

"_But Willow, now that I'm gone… you and your father only have each other_."

"But… he…"

"_Willow, I know he didn't come home in time but… please, believe in him like I do_."

"…"

"_You know that this world is a cruel world my little smart girl. So please, don't let this hate pull our family apart. Now that I'm gone, you're going to need each other like we needed each other_."

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't stop to come back…" Father too might have not said it but I believed at times he regretted his actions.

"_It's okay Nicholas, you here now. So take care of our daughter like you should be doing as a father_."

"I will."

"…" Out of nowhere the same tails that belonged to the small boy enveloped all of us and for some reason I was able to touched my mother.

"Little one…" Father and I were completely surprised again, such a strange event that day.

"…..." The boy ever so polite put us back inside the very same dome of his tails but a much large dome of place. He sat on the side while looking at us with a sleepy expression and yawns from time to time; I found it quite adorable too.

"…" Hours must have passed and I eventually saw things at a lighter view because mother showed me.

The time actually came and I had my last hug from my mother while father joined us.

"_Please you two… please, try to live the best you can_."

"…" And finally my mother slowly disappears as she was able to say her goodbye to us. Father and I kept staring at the same spot she disappeared even when the warmth left us.

…

I sat near my father while the little boy with the beautiful tails soundlessly slept on the side.

Father picked him up and we both saw the sun rising, we enjoyed it so much that time passed by so quickly.

"Who… is he?" I asked as we walked back to our home.

"He's someone amazing… you saw how he made all that possible right?"

"…" I nodded; I really appreciated his amazing miracle. It was hard to sink it in but I am glad such a miracle happened.

"But most important of all, he's someone you can put your trust to the bitter end."

"…" I did not ask again, I only kept glancing at the little boy father brought home and the one who was going to have a huge impact in my life started then.

My life really did change from bad to good though only for a short while. Anyway, fortune and fame quickly came to father as he and the little boy venture not far to create something that would eventually started the Schnee Dust company.

The little boy who came to us, made such a difference in our life that he eventually became my first love. A simple first crush really… but nonetheless something I never really regretted feeling.

Mending the broken bond I had with father might have been one of the reasons why I fell for him.

He was very strange yet amazing, but a lot issues were there which father carefully explained to me the little detail he knows about the little boy. It was then I learned he was neither human nor fanus. Still my feelings and appreciation for him never falter.

Time was out of anyone's control really and it goes on faster than anyone thinks; eventually the people I care began to leave me one by one.

He… disappeared first, neither father nor anyone could find him and next my father too left this world to be with mother. Married to a man I thought I could trust and love me back only to realize the harsh truth.

My fate was at bottom rock, my life turned upside down. Even though my financial situation was extremely stable now, my life was a disaster. How I envied you mother.

And here now, my own two offspring, staring at me as a failure of a mother. Not that I would or could interject such fact.

* * *

**Unknown land**

At another location, another woman was also in a different mood than her usual self.

Inside her castle, she could do anything and everything not bound by the laws of man or nature. Yet, a familiar feeling of annoyance that always seems to bother her as long as she could remember.

She may own power beyond any mortal could describe, but the feeling was not as good as she like when a certain little one was not by her side.

"**Even when you forgave me, the fact of my actions still bothers me**."

She was currently inside a room that was very well maintained despite the clean but negligent other rooms of the castle she lived in. It was room that belongs to someone she value even more than herself.

"…" She sat on the bed like she always did when it was time to tuck in the one who owns the room. She glided her pale palm on the bed sheet that was now very cold after he left.

Her eyes glances around the room in which the unusual color of iris red turned back into a beautiful blue color for a short while.

For the past year, the woman had been doing such actions from time to time. She knew it wasn't something new but she couldn't stop herself from entering the room, a habit that only furthers her longings.

"!"

After a while, she heard the sounds of the feathered beasts she had sent for his return.

"…" She walks out of the room's large window where it led to her precious person's favorite place. A field of flowers he created with a single thought and touch but unfortunately without him it was a deserted area like all the other places of the land her castle was situated.

She also saw that the number of creatures she sent were lesser than she remembered.

Without wasting more time she raised her hand and one of the large beak creatures, better to be referred to as the creature of grimm ducks down.

"…"

"**I see**…"

"**!**" With a wave of her hand, the entire humongous feather grimms around her disappeared out of existence.

She was disappointed, her eyes ever so glowing in anger.

They had failed to retrieve him again and this infuriated her.

"**Ozpin**…" The woman knew why her creatures failed and she was very bothered but gathered back her thoughts.

"..." Even with this failure, her plans weren't unaffected. It was only her longing for her precious one that made her ordered her creatures to reach out to him.

"**You might think this raises your chances… that you might actually win this time but this era like the previous ones too will still be not enough. And soon Ozpin, soon you will see just how pathetic your struggles is**."

* * *

**And done!**

**The harem is getting to big so no more addition, so no Neo. Willow Schnee will also not be in the harem too. It's something I don't want to do because it gives off the word 'marriage' 'mother' 'wife' very demeaning. She will still have feelings for the hero but doesn't act upon it. You guys know that some people even fantasy characters just don't get to be with their true sweetheart. **

**Anyway, bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!**

**Kind (Girl): So sorry it took so long, lately we're in a slump. Let's just say a lot is going on.**

**Strong (Boy): Nothing to say much but here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own RWBY and Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter-12**

**Schnee Mansion (Secret room)**

The house of the Schnee family has large halls and corridors, as well as floors that none much used but were still in good shape due to the work of the head butler and his subordinates of butlers and maids.

Though a sort of hidden room was located at the end of a hall, a secret room that was very well hidden that only the ones who knew such place were the head butler Klien, a selected few maids and the lady of the Schnee family.

"You haven't answered my question, mother."

"Have you gotten it?"

"That's besides the question! Why did you make me fetch my entrance application!? Why is there a hidden room like this!? And why did you _do_ that to him!?"

*!*

"H-Hey!"

Inside the hidden room, two girls and their distant mother were currently on a conversation that started with too many confusing questions.

On the side, a boy with golden color eight fox tails sat with a drowsy expression. He was almost at the brink of going into slumber but tried his best to stay awake while sitting on a chair strangely fit for a king beside the girls.

"Here, take it."

"…"

And now currently, the mother of the two girls took her eldest application form for full time Atlas military academy and had quickly signed it for her.

"E-Even so…" Winter stared in surprised upon the sign form and a seal.

Her application form only required a parent's consent in the form of a signature and a seal. Her father whole-heartedly rejected it and lectured her that she was not to join the military as she was supposed to be an heiress.

All hope was lost to her until now… she would never expect her mother to sign the form since she had less contact and conversations with her mother than her father. A mother she only ever saw on few occasions or by a passing chance.

"Father, h-he…" Winter stuttered since the matter at hand was very important to the point where it could led to more troubles for herself and her mother.

"Then the man will have to deal with it." The woman scoffed while she gently strokes the long large fox tails of the sleeping boy. She said it as if it was the least most important thing.

"But why…?" Winter slowly took the entrance form though a bit hesitant. Right now, everything that was happening was too different and confusing to her.

"Excuse me?"

"…"

"Why would you do this now!?" She was very angry and didn't hold back.

"Why would you act in such a way until now!?" She was hurt for so long.

"Why would you care now, when you didn't bat an eye all these years!?" She had been holding so much and too much time has passed.

"…" The woman didn't answered and just look at the girl teary eyes and actions. A though came to her and it did not felt pleasant.

_Winter… has she always remind me of myself all those years ago?_

"*huff* *huff*" Winter sat back down still glaring at the woman before her. She exhausted her voice but fortunately the hidden room was sound proof.

"*huff* tell me… *huff* is it because of him?" Winter asked and her mother glanced to the drowsy looking boy barely staying awake on the comfortable chair she had put out for him.

"Yes." Her answer was simple and very firm.

"And the kiss?" Winter was still young and couldn't put the recent event in a better term from the small blush on her puff cheeks.

"I loved him."

"…" Her answer did not sit well with the two girls, they know that the boy was special but still she was their mother and wife to their father. Her answer felt very wrong to them.

"My reason…"

"No… now is not the time."

"Then," Winter got up and grabbed her sister's hand, "We're leaving."

"…" The moment Winter was about to grabbed the drowsy looking boy's hand. Her vision quickly became blurred before she fell into unconsciousness.

"Winter!" Weiss quickly move to her sister.

"…" Willow grabbed her eldest before the girl could hit the floor.

"Why did you do that?!" Weiss asked with an anguish tone, since to her Winter had a better meaning to her than her negligent mother.

"Missy, Blissy."

The moment the woman called out, two maids came and saw the situation before understanding.

"Take Winer to her room," The woman then turned to the smallest girl in the room, "And Weiss, you too need to go to bed."

"B-but… you."

"…" The woman puts a finger on her lips with a sadden expression, "*sigh*"

"I know it's hard; especially with a mindset that the only one you think on your side is your sister."

The woman could see something in her youngest that she never thought she would see. The intention of her little girl's sudden outburst reminded her of someone great, "But I believe I still have hope for the Schnee name if you became the heiress."

"…" Weiss, the little girl that just wanted something normal in life quietly let herself be escorted by the maids.

"Young miss?"

The future heiress decided firmly that she would be staying the night in her sister room in which the maids did not argued.

"…" A very old looking booklet was handed to the young girl.

"This?" The girl started up in confusion.

"The mistress wanted you hold on to it and keep it a secret from your sister."

The night she thought was going to normal did not turn out like she wanted.

This night the future heiress of the Schnee Dust Company sat beside her sleeping sister on the bed. Her mind was processing too many things and wouldn't let her sleep.

In the end, she opens the old booklet out of curiosity that has the handwriting of her grandfather which she will find out later.

* * *

Back inside the hidden room, the woman stood before the door after closing it.

She took a deep breath, "Angelica, what is it?"

She had three maids that knew of this room and one still remains.

"The young Count Brysan awaits for Milady as usual."

"I see…"

"Earlier, Master Jaqcuis also called informing that he will stay over at the venue he went to."

"Of course he would…"

The lady of the Schnee family and mother of three had a secret only her personal maids and head butler knew. A secret she ventured due to the lack of something in her life. Yes, she has slept with young men of prestige status in the business world as a way to soothe a tight shackle feeling inside her. It wasn't a lie that she herself had attracted a rather number of younger men eyes as her beauty had not dwelt much in the years.

Yes, she has a husband but the love was ever so much a lie from the beginning. A lie she found out too late.

"Milady?"

"I have a message I need you to confer."

"Of course milady."

"Tell the young count and every other affair I had engaged… that I will not be available anymore."

"Milady, are you sure?" The maid was a bit worried at the order, "They are men from prestige families... Even I sometimes am jealous of our popularity but still… the outcome Milady."

The maid might say her thoughts out as she and her fellow maids were that close to their mistress. They will even be loyal to the bitter end for their mistress due to many reasons, good reasons.

"Yes, yes they are… but I am not just the wife of the Schnee head…" She put out the words very bitterly.

"I am also the daughter of one of the greatest man Atlas and Mantel has ever known. I have ties, favors those little boys would only dream of and I am not afraid to use them if they so much as try anything to me or anyone I care about."

She stated such words with confidence as her hand was placed softly on her precious person lying on the bed available in the room. A small smile itched in on her lips that surprised the maid.

"…" The maid was very much someone who was saved by the beautiful person before her and seeing a strong look on the person that saved her for the first time it was very encouraging even for her.

"As you wish Milady." The maid respectfully bows and quickly heads out with grace to start her task.

…

"…" Closing the door, Willow Schnee sighs, her exhale breathe release a lot of tension she had been holding throughout the night.

She felt a little better upon meeting the little one again but at the same time felt discontented. Her heart felt tight and it had to do with what she had not been able to do.

Willow was disappointed on herself. She was always aware of it but up till now, those facts were put aside due to her mind trying to repress past memories.

Meeting the little one again opened up her heart again and at the same time many memories came back to her. Her childhood and her pain, all of such causing her-self to be tense and guilty for the first time in a long time.

"**I see that your still alive, little brat**."

She knew the voice that came through her thoughts and it also brought out a past mistake of hers.

"Beast…" Her tone was monotone as she addressed to the little one that was now awake but had a different presence to him. Even so, she did not turn to face him.

The little one that always seem to exert gentle and calming aura now had a murderous presence to it as if possessed. It was a bit suffocating for anyone who might not have enough aura to protect themselves against the heavy mental pressure the being inside the little one was exerting.

"Please… I understand your anger, bu-!"

"**But nothing**!"

*!*

Willow was not always a high lady of standing; she had her fair share of combats and life threatening experiences as well as the special help of the little one.

Her weapon of choice was a white cane that belonged to her father and now it held its own against the sharp orange tail that almost reached her.

"**I see that dreamer of a man has passed on seeing the cane the little one help craft on your hands**."

"Must we fight!?" Willow pushed off the tail with great strength a lady like her would be surprising to have.

"…" The possessed little one just stared with fierce eyes and all the tails began to rise up for a fight. The beast within was very angry.

*!*

*!*

*!*

Without waiting all tails extends toward the woman with the intent to deal a killing blow but Willow kept deflecting, evading, gliding through the assaults while using the white cane with extreme precision and skill.

She was very flexible when a tail managed to deal a heavy blow to her blocking she was able to land back gracefully like a ballerina on an ice ring.

"…" But even so, she had became rusty throughout the years for neglecting her skills as small scraps and cuts managed to hit her cheeks, arms and legs.

Her only advantage was her incredible mastery of the hereditary semblance, the Glyphs.

"**You… your bloodline owed him so much, even your life**!"

"!" Willow might have been able to block the attack but it was too much as it pushed her off her feet and on to the wall in the process breaking the wall.

"…"

"….."

Using her Glyphs, Willow managed to land outside with minimal damaged. Her dress had so many cuts that she now was semi-nude showing her undergarments but it was the least of her worries.

Her aura had dispersed after blocking the powerful blow which resulted from her collision to the wall.

Her hesitation to fight back was only due to her guilt of a past mistake, a mistake that the little one was a part of as a victim.

…..

Almost all the inhabitant of the Schnee household heard the loud noise and all started to wake up trying to find out the source of the sound.

"The noise…" The future new heiress to the Schnee name quickly got up from her spot beside her knock out sleeping sister.

While the maids and butlers scattered in panic trying to find the source of noise inside the mansion, the young girl instead opens the window to her sister's room and her eyes widen in surprised.

"…" She just stared upon the power and skills of her mother. It sort of amazed her at a degree where her sister's own skills were miniscule to the woman she called her mother.

…

No matter how many times the tails reach out for a piercing blow, the woman with her skills and powers just kept defecting and evading as if she was dancing in and around the attacks.

"**Fight girl**…"

"No… *huff*"

"**Fight**…"

"No…"

"**FIGHT**!"

"!"

One of the tails smashed into the woman's torso painfully and out of pure instinct the woman counters with her fast moving Glyphs inflicting a cut to the possessed boy's cheek.

"**Your hesitation to fight back is only nothing but guilt**." The beast inside kept taunting the struggling woman.

"I-I…" Willow's hand started to tremble as she tried to get up using the white cane. Her side began to bleed and it held her back in a very uncomfortable situation.

*!* Out of nowhere another attack came as she was distracted by her own thoughts. Blown away on the cold ground of the courtyard she sustained damaged after all… the aura protecting her body had already been broken.

"!" Coughing out blood but the woman still showed a good amount of endurance and will to stand firm.

"**Good? Bad? Ha!** **This really shows that humans such as yourself will act on the fear of death** **no matter how much mistake or guilt you have**."

The beast within had a grudge against the woman and it was not something it couldn't easily let go especially it was a matter concerning the little one.

"…"

"…"

"*huff*"

*!* Upon her third deep breathe the woman unconsciously summon her Glyph (Ice dust shield) to block the incoming fast attack.

"I've never…"

A black color Glyph was summoned beneath her feet.

"…ever…"

Time slowed down and her single step appeared like she teleported a short distance.

"…ever…"

It took her only two second to close the long distance between herself and the possessed boy who raised brow on her sudden speed.

"…forgotten those mistakes!"

*!*

Two tails quickly block the two ice dust swords the woman swung.

"…" The force was powerful enough to make a crack on the spot where the possessed boy stood.

"…" The two stared into each other's eyes, one pair felt more intense in her focus.

After a few more second, the woman got forced back due to the possessed boy's overwhelming strength but still immediately landed gracefully.

"**Pathetic**…"

"…" She did not like being looked down, even though her guilt was strong her pride too stood high before the power she had gain through her youth. In the end she decided to fight more serious.

"…" Willow quickly swipes the white cane to the side and at the same time pouring ever last aura she had for a final attack. She needed to show that her powers were not wasted even though she knew she was going to lose.

She mastered her semblance at a young age and all led to a single technique she developed when the little one came into her life. It was her strongest attack and she will reach out to him with it.

"!" She flips the cane into the air before using both arms to hold down the flung cane to the ground where a large Glyph was suddenly summoned upon contact.

The temperature started lowering as the court yard grounds slowly got frozen in ice.

The possessed boy just stares off as if the power coming from the glyph was nothing.

Though the servants within the mansion who had came outside were all flabberjack and couldn't do anything due to the powerful presence of the possessed boy.

"I will not stay put!" Willow properly poise herself by taking a step back for a dash attack and the huge Glyph reacted by created itself into the air creating a transparent castle (**Glyph summon: Ice fortress**).

Unlike other Glyphs summons that came sentient in a moveable forms, Willow's summon was an ice fortress but a sentient one where it could do something its form might not be able to.

"I love him! And I will not betray his trust ever…!" Willow dash much faster than before and around her the ice fortress deform into small sharp parts all heading straight to the possessed boy along the woman's side.

To the spectators, the dashing woman looks more like a whirl-wind or vortex of hail heading to the possessed boy with terrifying power.

"AGAIN!"

She did not want to hurt him as he was very precious to her. She also wanted to reach out to him and at the very least say her sorry properly but first she needed to get through the beast within the little one.

She felt so stupid and it haunts her for years but now he was here again and she would use everything she had to get through to him.

"!" The possessed eight tail boy's eyes glowed red and quickly the red aura reacted upon the hail whirl-wind contact.

*!*

The collision of power created a strong gust force around as well as drew off large dust making for almost anyone to see what the result of the one-side fight could be.

"…"

"….."

"…"

*drip* No one could see it due to the dust fog but the victor belong to the possessed little one who held the defeated woman by one of his tails. Blood drip off the defeated woman's face which marred her beautiful face.

"**Any last words**?"

"…" The woman just looked at the possessed little boy without fear but contempt.

Her lips move but was too low for anyone normal to hear. Still, the possessed boy heard it.

"…" The words anger the beast within even more.

A single tail stretch out towards the woman for a final blow, the woman could not move or use her aura anymore and only death awaits her.

"**Just die**-!"

"Kurama? *yawn*"

"…"

Before the single tail could reach the woman's heart for the final blow, the voice of the little one stopped the action.

"What are you doing?" The little one was finally awake again and regain control half of his mortal body from the beast within.

While one eye had a red ruby dangerous color, the other eye has a calm blue ocean color.

"…" The little one saw the woman injured and bloody beaten but wasn't all that affected. He wasn't like a normal person and just had a confuse expression on what had happened.

"You can't Kurama." Yet, he did not want the woman to die.

"**Naruto**…"

"You can't, you just can't." He did no clearly understand how important he was to the woman as he saw her as a stranger due to his memories always being erased at an interval time and yet still denies her demise.

"…" The beast within suddenly disappeared as the little one got complete control of his body.

"…" The woman felt a change, the tails that were holding her for her end turns back into the warm and gentle feeling she always long for years. Her heart had also settles down upon the refreshing feeling the little one always exerts.

"I'm sorry; I don't why Kurama did this…"

"Soft…" The woman thought to herself as she felt her tattered half naked injured body being raise up by his fluffy long eight tails.

"…but Kurama is not bad." He smiled knowing that the beast within him has always been there for him.

Also the fact that if the beast within him would've killed her in seconds if it really wanted to.

"…" She too made a little smile on seeing him in such a nice mood.

"…he must have a good reason and…"

The woman felt the guilt of her past mistake again and wondered if he was going to hate her for the beast anger on her.

"…I don't think you're a bad person either."

"You…" She turned to him despite her body was injured beyond normal, "don't?"

"…" The boy shook his head while small golden lights started to appear around the whole area. He slowly exerts some of his powers that were beyond the people around understanding.

"W-Why?"

"It's because I know… Sorry, I don't why either." He smiled feeling embarrassed, something the woman used to often see in her youth with him.

His answer might have been stupid and lack clarity but the fact that he was beyond something mere mortals could comprehend the woman believe every little bit of word.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" The woman mumbles while the little one listens and waits for her to calm down.

Eventually she stopped crying and the little one rambles on, the woman could not help but make a small smile on seeing the usual character of her first love again.

Everything that happened the night was forgotten by the spectators of the household servants as if their memories were erased of such events, the courtyard that was used as a one-sided fight between Willow and Kurama magically turned back to its normal state where all the destruction were repaired.

Despite the strange event one person apart from the lady Schnee and the little one, one person retain her memories of the event. This girl was Weiss and she was trying to process the event she just seen while sitting beside her still knocked out sister.

* * *

**Atlas Intelligence Sector**

The next day already came and a lot had already happened.

"And then, she would let me brush her hair which she kept saying 'Be please that I even allowed you to touch such regal hair.'"

"_Really_?"

"Mm! I don't know why she said it like that but it made her smile and I think that's what matter in the end right?"

"_Oh, I absolutely think so too. I would be if I were in that position_."

"You want too?" It was the little one talking with a tilt to side toward the person he was speaking to.

"_Mm! But… let's not forget_," The other person dejectedly mentioned something to the little one, "_I'm just a ghost_…"

The other person was really a transparent being invisible to the naked eyes as her hand phase through on a glass roof.

"_You won't be able to touch-ekk_!"

"Please Penny, I won't be able to stroke your hair properly if you move too much."

"_H-How?_!"

"How what?"

It was very impossible for anyone in the world to be able to touch a soul let alone talk to one but the little one was beyond special that the young girl of a soul would not be able to comprehend.

Without much more talking the surprised flustered Penny just let the smiling little one stroke her hair as if he was combing it. He really liked making others feel content.

The two had been happily conversing when the little one had arrived at the area with the Schnee girls where he unfortunately got separated from the others in his fox form only to meet up with the young soul wandering with a depressed feeling.

"…" A noise came from below them, in fact the two were sitting on the reinforced glass roof of a laboratory where a number of Atlas scientist were currently trying to figure something. It was a mystery how none of them saw the little one sitting on their transparent glass roof.

"_Father_…" The soul looked at one of the scientist that was in charge of the project currently being done.

Both saw the man was haggard and also had bags under his eyes from the amount of focus and stress he had on to complete the project. The others at times tried to suggest him to take breaks or at least sleep but the man kept refusing as if his life depends on the work he was doing.

"Penny?" The little one glance between the soul and the man she called father. He could sense the hard feeing between the two.

"_You see… that's my father right there. He's really a good man but_…" Negative feelings started to seep out of her and it really did show how much it affects her from the little one's view.

"You died."

"_Mm_…" The ghost girl nodded, "_Mother passed away first a long time ago and after I died he's not the hard working kind man I knew_."

The girl had been wandering since her death after feeling the pulling feeling of her father and seeing him in such a state hurt her.

"Isn't this bad?" The little one asked.

"_Bad? What do you mean?_"

"!?" The ghost girl was surprised when the little suddenly stood before her while floating with his beautiful golden fox tails.

"It isn't just your father who won't let go, you're not letting go either Penny." He really didn't know why or how he knew how to say it but he felt something won't be right if things stayed like this.

"…" The girl bit her lip and a tear fell down her cheek.

"_It's just_…" She turned back to the project her father and his fellow scientist were currently doing, "_It's just that he trying to make a robot that looks like me… and I feel terrible watching him do something like this to only fail constantly_."

"…" The little one could not understand why but he didn't like the terrible feeling the soul girl had and the man she called her father.

"_I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be so selfi_-!"

"Come on!"

She was brought out of her stupor as the little one grabbed her by the arm and phase together into the enforced glass roof which she was quite shock to see since she knew he was not a ghost like her.

*thud!* Even though he phase through the glass roof, the little one still made a loud sound upon landing into the place.

"What was that?"

"Guards someone has breach the lab room!"

"Don't sound the alarm it's just a fanus kid."

"Someone take him outside, this is no place for a fanus child."

The people around except Penny's father reacted on seeing the little one out of nowhere.

_Is this what makes a person turn when someone important to him isn't around anymore? _

The boy walk through the people and this confused all of them.

_Would Milady be feeling terrible if I am gone? Will Winter or Weiss feel indifferent too? _

***!***

The moment the he people around approached him his single step suddenly pulse out a large orange color wave which in turned knocked out everyone. Well everyone expect Penny whom he was pulling and her father who finally reacted to turned to the commotion.

"…"

"Who are you?" The man was calm despite his tired expression of restless nights.

"…" The little one just stared at the man with a confusing expression while the soul he was holding on to stared longingly into her father's eyes.

"Well?" The man waited as his finger reached to the emergency button hidden on the desk beside him. "Clearly, you are-!"

"Why?"

The little one finally asked, it was a simple question and yet many might be confuse by its lack of detail especially from a stranger.

"…" The man took sometime but he finally figured what the boy was asking or atleast guess it right.

"I can't answer that since a stranger like you won't understand it."

The man was un-doubly never going to question his actions as it was something that was and will never be questionable to anyone.

"Then…" The little one got curious at the strong sense of will within the man to pursue the feeling within him.

"This… **feeling of yours**…" The little one's tails started to glow with a golden shine while his calm carefree mood changed that to a being that was far off from any kind of anything normal.

"…" The man felt intimidated as he swallowed a lump of nervousness.

"**Will it fix the broken**?"

"**Will it feel the heart**?"

"**But most important of all**…" The little one exerting the impression of a superior being stare into the man's eyes heavily. "**Can it change the future**?"

He asked all those question as it was necessary for the act he might put in but it all depended on the man's response.

"…" The man out of an invisible pressure knelt down on one knee, he knew none of those questions will relate to the project he was working on and it scared him on seeing the boy pressing for answer.

"N-No…" He finally answer and slump down on the floor before the little one sweating as if an extreme fatigue hit him.

"**Then why**?"

"Because…" The invisible pressure from the little one somehow made the kneeling man saw flashes of the smiles of his love and his little girl.

"Because…" His wife death was of natural cause but his daughter's passing was too soon for him to accept.

"Because I will never accept her death!" The man slams his fist on the floor still afraid to look up to the little one and yet felt frustrated for almost everything.

The man indeed was trying to create something that would technically bring back the girl to soothe his life after the death of his wife. Yes, he was trying to revive his daughter as an android but he too knew it was impossible and so he decided to create a replica while giving excuse to his superiors about making a powerful combat android to serve and to protect the people.

"…"

"….."

The little eyes widen on hearing the man's word, "Those words… just like Milady." Pictures of a scene that cause him a bit of sadness surface and this made him make a decision.

Taking a calm breath the little one voice and tone back to normal before giving the man a sad smile, "Okay."

"What?" The man finally felt the heavy pressure of his body and stared at the strange boy with fox tails.

*grab* the little one grabs the man's arm.

"…"

"….."

"…."

"P-Penny?" The moment the little one grab a hold of his arm, the man could not believe his eyes as he saw his little girl standing beside the little one.

"…" He couldn't hear her voice but instead could read her lips saying something only she would say to him.

"Is this it?" While the man enjoy the moment of seeing his daughter again, the little one move and pull out the core of the android the man was building.

"Hey, be careful!" Before he could rush to the little one his daughter that was only a soul now stopped him.

"Penny?"

"_Fa_.. _Father don't, he's not a bad person. He's really sweet and kind."_

"Penny, I can hear you now…" The man the pulls the soul or rather his daughter into an embrace the moment he could hear her ever familiar child like voice.

"I really missed you."

"_Me too_…" The moment was short but Penny and her father were happy.

"_But father I won't be able to stay like this any longer_."

"Penny." It was frustrating to hear it and nothing did well of the man's current anguish over his lose.

"_That's why_…" The soul quickly floats behind the little one who was still carrying the core, "…_he's helping me live again_."

"…"

*!* Before the man could question at the ridiculous words, the little one suddenly glows again with everything around suddenly slowing down as if time was an easy feat.

"Penny! What's happening!?" While hiding his face, the man shouted as the light was too much for him to see anything.

"_He told me that if I agree than I would be able to stay with you again in the world_."

"Agree? Agree to what!?" Everything was feeling more like a dream and this event was breaking ever logic he had but he tried to accept them as his daughter was related in the matter.

"_Father please… I don't have much time and that's why… I want to know, can you tell me something_?"

"…" Finally the man was able to see again and everything around was very different and there his eyes stared into his daughter's.

"_Even if I were to lose my memories will you still love me_?"

Not understanding why as the question was so sudden the man took a few second looking at his daughter's expression before giving her a the smile only a father could make.

"Always."

Penny felt her father giving her no doubts and this made her really happy.

"_Then, I'll be in your care again_."

***BOOM**!*

The moment the soul accepted by answering back to her father, her soul exploded into tiny pieces pushing her father off his feet.

The pieces of light of the Penny's soul then started to slowly move at the same time before all move into the core piece of the android the little one was carrying.

With a difficult expression, the little one finish the task with no repo-caution since his action was something no mere mortal could even hope to do.

"W-What happened? Where's Penny?"

"Here." With a drowsy but happy-sad expression that made him more of an enigma, the little one held the core he was carrying toward the man.

"…" The man stare at the core as it glowing at a kind of power or energy he would never understand or comprehend.

The moment he touch it, he could feel her. His daughter was sleeping inside the core is what he could best describe it.

*thud!*

After taking the core off the little one's hands, the man was surprised on seeing the little one sudden fall to the ground. He was about to help the boy until his attention was grabbed elsewhere.

*!*

*!*

***BANG**!*

"Professor!" The reinforced door to the lab was forced open by a man who gives off an authority not many could while his men quickly went in.

*CRASH!*

"CCCRRAAA!"

The event was not over yet as the enforced glass roof was quickly ripped opened by Nevermores the size that was un-doubly very dangerous.

"…" Ignoring how such large Grimms were able to breach their land, the Atlas soldier and their general were able to handle the problem with the new addition of a woman using a riding crop to skillfully use her semblance.

Everything was a mess with alerts of grimms suddenly crashing into the most secure part of Atlas for reasons none except the new arrive man with a mechanical cane knew.

"Professor," The man had white grey hair and his eyes show great emotions on seeing the unconscious little one. Without even looking at the baffled scientist, the white grey hair man took a few seconds to gather his thoughts.

"…" The head scientist of the lab stares at the man and recognized him while he tighten his arms around the core that held his daughter's soul.

"Consider yourself very lucky."

"…" The scientist eyes widen on the very well known man's words. He stood there and just stares at the man who kept moving toward the sleeping little one.

"I would imagine he did something incredible for you." The white grey hair man voiced out his thoughts out loud without facing the scientist.

"…."

Without much more word the white grey hair man continues to the exit with the little one on his arm while his powerful female subordinate follows behind.

"I want everyone to secure both in and out of this area! Someone check the defense posts! I want a report why Grimms were able to breach in when I get back!" The General that had come in with the group shouts to his men.

"Oz, hold on! Tell me what's going on!?" He continued to chase down his colleague that he had brought in only to unexpectedly leave without a single word.

The Scientist on the other hand just sat back near his chair while staring at the glowing core that had his daughter's soul through some miracle he will never be able to explain.

* * *

**And done!**

**Naruto - ?**

**Cinder - 13**

**Yang - 8**

**Ruby – 6**

**Blake - 8**

**Winter – 13**

**Weiss - 8**

**HAREM**

**Cinder (Somewhat going to be obsessive yet regards his words very important.)**

**Yang (Still developing her crush into a higher level of love)**

**Ruby (Still developing from like to like like.)**

**Winter (Okay, she's a maybe again.)**

**Weiss (Yep, I decided to put her in the harem.)**

**We'll think about Neo, we weren't really planning on pairing her with anyone but we'll think about if she will in the harem or not. It'll take a while.**

**Anyway, bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys!**

**Kind (Girl): Sorry we took so long but we'll be starting to write regularly on this fanfic again.**

**Also, thanks for all the reviews and for reading despite our terrible grammer hehe…**

**Jago Li Son Shiranui, you words were very compelling but unfortunately we could buy 'Writer INC' since it isn't available in our region online or local. But to improve the chapters a little bit we're using Grammarly software though with some limitations.**

**And to some of you guys concern about Naruto's naivety. One of the reasons is that he's a mc that repeatedly has his memories reset due to a reason we'll share later and he's also a dense god but we'll get on this detail later on too. **

**Just a reminder, here Naruto's age is lable '?' since he's a god meaning he's way older than everyone and his child like appearance staying the same is because it's only a physical form made by his powers. He won't stay like that forever though.**

**Also I'm posting this while Strong finishes on our Christmas tree Decorations. It's not too late for finish okay.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

**Chapter – 13**

* * *

**Mindscape**

Anyone knows how a cycle starts and when it eventually ends, as it keeps repeating which depends on the circumstances. Similarly, someone of a different existence but similar topic has started and ended only to restart again.

A boy that appears pretty young for the amount time he had spent with the living stares off into space with his beautiful eight golden luscious fox tails sway as he sat in what seems to be a dark place and where the only light that made it possible to see was very dim.

The boy eyes lack the hopeful look he always seems to have and this made him express hollow inside.

The place around him was a place where someone or something… rather a being unknown to the history of Remnant lives not by forced but out of its own will.

*drip*

The place was indeed cold and dark. Small droplets of water fell from the darkness above not until its last drop did something change and where time slow down to initiate the change.

"…" The darkness around him and dim lighting started to slowly glow in a blissful shine.

The boy's surrounding began to changed and where darkness once envelop now replaced by pure white blank space.

"*huff*"

Another change was the place and the change of his surrounding was the new presence of a large orange fur creature with huge long nine tails. It was sleeping and it was very much tremendously frightening with its head laid before the young boy with eight golden fur tails.

"**Are you awake?**"

The humongous creature asked while its eyes still close.

"…" The boy looked up to the huge creature but did not respond with words as if he was a doll with hollow eyes.

"**Do you remember anything**?"

The creature understands the boy's silence due to the reaction of the little one looking up to it.

"…"

This time the boy closes his hollow eyes with the intention of finding what he could remember. A rather odd reaction for someone in his situation and yet something was different in the little one's action to recall what he could find.

"…"

"….." The fox waited for a while and would do so until the boy answered.

"Mi…Milady…"

The boy finally opens his eyes where a little light of what his eyes were supposed to be started appearing.

He wasn't able to remember anything for a while and continues trying to find what in his memories until a person appears out of nowhere with hers and his pinky fingers entwined. Her smile made him react in a similar action.

"She's my friend… Milady is my best friend and we made promises together." The boy spoke out with a happy tone.

"*sigh* **I see**…" The creature was not amused at the boy's answered but was not surprised either by his answer.

"**Than do you know who you are**?"

"No."

"**Where you came from**?"

"No."

"**Anything else apart from this **_**milady**_?"

"No."

The huge fur creature asked on and on, the boy on the other hand always answered with straight answers. This also in some way bothered the creature in more than one way.

"D-Do you… know me?" In his sudden clarity of sense, the boy took his chance and asked as he stared up to the two large eyes that were now open.

"…"

"…" The creature stayed quite while they stare at one another, while one shows curiosity the other show contemp.

"**Does it bother you not knowing anything**?"

"Yes."

"**Do you feel weak and helpless**?"

"Yes."

"**Do you want these bothersome feelings gone**?"

"I do."

Instead of answering his question, the creature continues with another bundle of questions. By no means were such questions aimless.

"**Then you'll just have to let go**."

"Let… go?"

The words of the creature confused the boy, and yet the creature did not show any kind of action to show it was a jest.

Despite now showing much expression, the creature inside was very adamant in making the boy decision of letting whatever he mention free.

"**Exactly, just look at your finger**."

"My finger?"

Upon the creature's instruction, the boy look to his hands but at first glance he did not see anything until after a few seconds something started to appear on his pinky finger.

He could see numerous shiny thin golden threads tied to his pinky finger.

"Strings?" The boy touched the threads in a delicate manner and felt new emotions rushing into him.

"**Let them go and everything that would ever hold you back will disappear… you'll finally be freed of those earthly chains**," The creature was not forcing him. It was only trying to persuade him, "**that I assure you**."

"…" The boy stare at the numerous light but endless threads as the emotions from them sink into him and no, none of them overwhelm them.

"I-I can't..."

The words of the creature were so promising and good but the boy did not succumb to his desire.

"What you ask of me felt so… right and yet… I do not… I cannot… I should not unlink them." The boy spoke out with better clarity of self-confidence, completely different from his earlier demure and this surprise the creature a little.

"…" The creature now fully awake raised its body to its peak height. The scene changed to the creature being a giant compare to the little boy.

"**Are you sure of this decision**?" At its full height while standing on its hinge legs the creature stare down and asked in annoyance.

This action of the creature might intimidate anyone and most would do its bidding but not the little one before it.

The boy also got up to stand and gaze up to the huge creature with no fear or any kind of rebellious expression instead faces the creature with a humble nod.

"**This**…" The creature started to speak once more abide a bit irritated by the grinding of its teeth and fangs, "**this decision of yours will only lead to hardship, confusion, and… betrayal**. **Are you not scared**?"

"It's okay."

The boy smile now understanding the creature a little bit, "You don't have to worry about me," His words were very sincere after how he could tell about the fox's intention, "It'll be fine."

*!*

With a powerful tremor, the fox slumps back down to continue his sleep causing even the random things around to be toss up mid air at a small height.

"…"

The boy now staring at the sleeping creature that was actually a large huge fox blinks a few times before moving forward slowly to it.

The fox did not even bothered to look at the boy and just slept as its attempt on persuasion failed yet again.

"You know…"

The fox felt the tiny hands of the little golden foxtails boy on his fur.

"It was scary at first… when I woke up..."

"What made it even scarier was that everything was really blank to me, besides remembering milady…" The little one speaks clearer and clearer as new feelings but familiar ones came to him.

"…" The fox's ear twitches as an indication that it was listening carefully.

"But… then after seeing you and talking to you, I felt that I could handle through the scary things."

"…"

"Even though I don't know your name, I do know that you've been always been by my side."

The little boy than made himself comfortable on the large fox's surprisingly soft belly fur. "Thank you..."

"…"

The fox eyes once again open in a very narrow way, as it was sadden and annoyed a bit by the boy's words.

Waiting for the boy to wake up from his mindscape, the fox speaks once again with a tired tone.

"**No matter how many times… no matter how many centuries. I will not stop, I will convince you Naruto. That this world isn't worth saving**."

* * *

**Beacon**

A supposed place where young future protectors could gain the knowledge as well as the experience to prepared against the dark forces residing in the world of Remnant.

At a normal person's viewpoint, the academy has an enormous area but to a few it was where many secrets lie in plain sight and yet none of them could be compared to the tower where greater secrets hide and where the headmaster of the academy's office situated.

In this tower, a room unaware by many was again finally open.

"…" The headmaster of the academy walks in the room with a plate of fruits in one hand and a cup of coffee on the other.

The man was calm and relaxes for the first time in a while, unlike the past few months. Many of his staffs could vouch for it.

Inside the room, a bed and other furniture were place like a bedroom. The inside was neat, clean but lacks the many accessories most normal bedrooms own, and yet for some reason it had something much better.

What made it so much better was the fact that it was giving warmth that could soothe the heart, the man knew it as ever second he was inside the room the weight he always felt on him lifted and this made him distracted for a few seconds to sink in such warmth.

"Professor Ozpin?"

The voice of his trusted staff member, a woman name Glynda Goodwitch snapped the man out of his sudden paused and daydream.

"Apologies, I was…" He could exactly describe to the woman as he could not and felt not to give more details about his strange paused, "…distracted."

"…" Glynda acknowledge his words without much thoughts and turned back to the one who was soundly sleeping with soft breathes as well as tugging on his golden fur fox tails.

"Is he… really like what you describe him to be?" The huntress asked with doubts, as she can only see the boy like any ordinary innocent child they had retrieved from Atlas by coincidence.

"Accepting the fact that I myself am a phenomenon, I assure you he is one. Yet…"

The headmaster placed the pate of fruits on the small desk beside the bed and took a seat on the chair near the bedside. "I truly believe he is so much more."

"I see…"

"Glynda, you can rest now. I'll take the next shift."

"Of course, Professor."

The woman got up and approached the handle of the door but stop. She stopped as she still has a question.

"Professor."

"You still have doubts don't you Glynda?"

"…"

"I will not force you but I do ask of you if I am not present to look out for him whenever this cycle embedded to him again resets."

"I will Professor."

It was one of the most unpleasant moments the woman had to experience with her superior whom she admires and trusted with her life. His request was not hard and yet Glynda felt hesitant due to a few reasons but accepted it nonetheless.

To her, the little boy was just a little boy.

It was hard for her to accept such an innocent child as a being that could create life on a whim. She knew things were going to be nothing but abnormal and this somewhat prepared her for the many surprises and truth she learned along the way.

It was too much for her to process thoroughly without doubts.

Even with these doubts, the woman trust in the man did not falter.

…..

"I'm honestly lost as to why you still remain in such a state."

The headmaster of Beacon Professor Ozpin a man who was renowned for his strong front amongst many now was showing sadness for a boy that was far different from meets the eye.

The man was not surprised at the boy's state and yet felt conflict by which not a lot but a certain few would understand.

Seeing the boy sleep with such a calm expression despite being in an unfamiliar place the man could not help but chuckle to himself. Memories of past flicker inside his thoughts and all of them happen to have a child the looks exactly like the one before him.

"…" Ozpin leans back to his chair and closes his eyes. He knew that wherever the boy before him stayed with absolute calmness there was also an air of tranquility which could soothe the aching heart and mind. Therefore, he finds it a waste not to enjoy it while he waits.

…

Outside the hidden room and inside the headmaster's office stood three people.

These three had just gathered not too long ago with different reasons. They had stayed silent for the past hour since the headmaster of Beacon had entered the hidden.

"How long does Ozpin plan to stay inside? I need to speak to him now."

The first to speak was a man who held great power and duty name James Ironwood. Despite being the headmaster of Atlas academy, he also held the post of being the head of his country's military.

"?" A black hair man with a lazy demur quickly stopped James Ironwood's intention to head into the hidden room.

"Wow… wow, hold on just a minute General," The man with a tendency to get drunk almost all the time stood in the way of the General as he wasn't going to let the military man do what he likes, "Can let you bother Oz and the kid. You just got to wait like the rest of us."

"Like Qrow said James, wait until Professor Ozpin comes out himself," The only woman of the three too stood folding her arms beside Qrow while glaring at the General and his impatience. "Or do we need excessive measures?"

"…" The General saw how loyal the two were to the man behind the door and stop his pursue. He too was loyal to Ozpin as he was a good friend but what happened back at his country's secret lab was something he could not slide so easily.

He wanted an explanation and since his trusted friend just left with the cause of the confusion without even a shred of detail made him on edge.

"I just want to know why he described a fanus child as… a god." James asked out with a frustrated expression.

Yes, before they had left with the little one Ozpin describe the little one as such without giving the General much detail. The man was frustrated to know more since the head Scientist of his country had and was able to imbue the soul of his daughter on the core of a future high-tech military synthetic android, all with the help of the boy with eight fox golden tails.

It was a good thing his head scientist rushed to him first an explained with proof otherwise the knowledge of such could lead to disastrous outcome for the secrecy he was included here.

"Is that all what you want to learn James?" The woman, a powerful huntress herself was always annoyed at the General's overbearing habit of rushing details with other excess intention.

"…" James Ironwood learned that opposing the two here and now was not something he wanted since they were all allies on the same side but he had the feeling that his trusted friend Ozpin was hiding more

"No, I won't lie at the fact that I have other questions. However, if what Oz said was true, such a possibility could lead to too many possibilities. You two should know what I mean."

As a leader who has great responsibility to protect the people, James Ironwood had many thoughts on the subject that was the little one who could do such a miracle might be a threat.

Indeed, the man's words seem to sink in the woman's own thoughts. Glynda was not sure what to say anymore and stood silent as to the point that the General would be able to pass through her and into the room.

"…" Seeing the hesitation on the woman's face the General decided to march forward again.

"I told you James, no one is going in until Oz comes out himself."

*!* Qrow came forward and push off James, not enough to be push to the floor but enough to give a good amount of space between them.

"Qrow did you not hear what I said? I told yo-!" The General ignore the man's ever familiar

"Oh, I heard you loud and clear James…" Qrow cuts into the man's words and without any hesitation pulls out his weapon.

"But there's just one thing."

*!* Qrow then thrust his blade at the man and said man block the attack with his left arm which withstood such a dangerous attack only due to being a reinforce mechanical arm.

"I don't!" Qrow quickly puts more strength into his thrust and starts pushing the general off his strong stance.

"Give a damn!" In addition, with a final push, Qrow blows the man off his feet and on to the wall with a painful collision.

*!* The General quickly got back up and without wasting time made a mad dashed forward only to be at a standstill with the pissed off man.

"Of all the hunters around, you're the most uncooperative person I've ever had to meet!"

"I can say the same thing Jimmy!"

"!" Both men struggle for an edge on the each other and glare one another.

*!* Suddenly, a bright light flashes from the edges of the hidden door.

"…"

"….."

"…." Even with such actions both did not move from their power struggle until something like a refresh in the head came to both out of nowhere. The light that flashed earlier might have been the culprit for their actions to be stop.

"What the heck are we even doing?"

"Not sure why but I blame my bad mood on a terrible drink I had earlier."

Both men came to the realization that fighting here was not going to end to anything good. James just reminded himself that nothing could be rush in a place out of his base and Qrow on the other hand just felt a bad taste in his mouth bumming him out.

"*sigh* I'm sorry, I'm…"

"Save it for Oz James. Don't know about Glynda over there but I don't really care."

"Yes, that would be appropriate."

"…" Qrow saw how restless the military man was acting, and clicks his tongue, as it irritated him. Taking a seat on one of the few chairs inside the headmaster's office, the huntsman had something he felt reluctant but decided to share it to shut the General's annoying impatience.

"I met the kid a year ago…" He mustered out the words, which got the General's attention.

"And I am sure about one thing. He's more than just his powers." Qrow shared but gave little detail too as well as remember the little one somehow reduce his semblance effects. For his case, it was a good thing and made his life a little easier.

"So let's just avoid steering up more trouble for Oz and the kid." The black un-kept hair huntsman just jumps on to a couch, and waves his hand to the General lazily indication to buzz off.

"I suppose." Finally, the hardheaded General agrees to wait and be patient not only because of his argument with Qrow but also due to the strange feeling coming into him after the sudden flash of light from the door.

"…" Gylnda too finally relax a little, relief at the two men's decision to stop their bickering. Folding her arms she had been her thoughts elsewhere and such bother too were also gone when the light from the room flash earlier.

They all felt a little better when the light flash and wonder why it felt so normal and yet so different.

It did not take long for Ozpin to come out, and surprisingly all three that had been waiting impatiently gather to a calm conversation amongst themselves.

* * *

**Vale**

Vale lies in the north west of the largest continent of Remnant. Like most successful kingdom, the place where many live mainly due to the region's well-guarded landscape from the creatures of Grimm.

Vale might have a hard time extending its territory but despite such outcomes, the city has a good natural climate and barrier as well as national borders, which not only secure the lives of many from Grimm but also from bandits and dangerous outcasts.

"haa~" Within this city, a boy with pure innocent eyes exhales out blissfully despite being aware of the difference of fresh air between a city and nature.

He was wearing a small hoodie that almost fits him as he like the extra space and he hide a lot of candy inside the front of pocket.

The boy walks without being bother by the many people watching him, more specifically his eight golden tails that sway around due to his jolly mood.

"That's an unusual Fanus."

"Yeah…"

Those with animal features like a rabbit ears or cat tails were consider a sub species called Fanus but the boy that was walking by was rather unusual which even the local Fanus had their attention on him for a while.

"I hope he's only on an errand… with all the rumors spreading around."

"You mean that rumor?"

"Yeah, I don't know what kind of crazy sociopath he or she is but I'm not letting any of my kids outside without supervision."

"It's just a rumor, aren't you being a little paranoid?"

"I would be happy if that was true."

Even in a stable society like Vale, there were problems that did not fall in the category of death by Grimm. The world was still harsh even at the short absence of Grimm.

Still many eyes were on the unusual fanus looking boy and many agreed that the child was very beautiful as if he was a walking doll. His small but sweet smile somewhat gave their mind a sort of peace without them even knowing it.

"I hope she isn't waiting too long." The boy quickens his pace while wondering about the person in his mind would be bother by his tardiness.

His path continues and the nice neighborhood of the city turned into the not so nice part of the city. Hooligans around and the boy just kept moving forward still unbothered by the many different kinds of stares that came along with the path he was using.

"…" None approach the boy as the silent confident he held in moving along the way made it seem he was not a dumb child that could be bother and this made it for others a different story

The boy was just happy like any other day especially since his current guardians allowed him to venture outside alone for some reason the boy did not knew about.

"Oh?" Though his attention was caught by a couple of neighborhood kids playing and he joins them doing hopscotch. However, he had to handover the candies in his pocket to play with the little playful but little rascals.

"…"

"psst! Guys, I-It's her…"

"I-I think my mom's calling me, sorry b-bye."

"Y-Yeah, me too…"

"C-Catch you later kid… maybe…" For some reason the kids that were having a great time with the little one suddenly saw someone and their expression turned to fear stick in mere seconds.

Nervously they went away one by one. In the end the little one with confuse pure eyes was left to himself by the sidewalk unsure why they left all so suddenly.

"Okay, bye." The words of the little one wasn't what many would expect since most would feel down being left alone suddenly but his tone was just a simple one saying something. He had fun and he felt it was good enough.

"…"

"huh?"

He was not aware of the person that scared the kids away until his attention was being pulled by said person.

"Neo?"

Behind him stood a little girl with tattered or rather ragged clothes for a girl her age and she was looking at him with a smile that gave off the wrong impression.

The boy had met the girl a couple of weeks of ago and sometimes goes out with Ozpin's permission to play. She was weird and so was he, eventually they seem to get along or rather in this case the girl seems to get along with the already friendly naive little one. Another fact was that she was an orphan and he didn't know what parents mean so the girl saw him as her pair like two peas in a pot though all of these seem too easy for her.

"…" The girl narrows her eyes at him while folding her arms suggesting to him she wasn't pleased.

"I'm sorry Neo, when I saw them playing I couldn't hel-!?"

Before the little one could finish the little girl stops him but a finger on his lips. The colors of her eyes change shortly to show him that she forgave him and the little one could tell for some reason.

"…" The girl eye roll at the boy's modest behavior as she always seem to see him expressing a confident yet gentle front wherever and whenever even with his choice of words.

"…"

"Neo?"

Without wasting any more time, the little girl grabs his hand and pulls him toward the direction of where they were supposed to meet.

For the little one it was fun running around even though his new found friend would not speak. She was sometimes mean to him which the little one was not bothered by and at times show act of kindness to him.

But to the boy, the girl was right now expressing someone that was lost and confuse despite her usual facade. He was also wondering about the wet red color stain on the girl's ragged clothes as well as the same stain on her hands.

Eventually they arrived in a tall cardboard shed like house the girl and the little one had built through the weeks of being friends. It was a little secret hideout the two made by the girl's suggestions.

The little one always felt so thrill seeing the small place like hut since the feeling of making something with such weak hands surprises him quite a lot.

"Are you okay?" But the thrill he was supposed to have suddenly replaced itself by the worried he felt for his friend.

"…" The girl upon arrival just sat quietly looking outside since whenever they arrive she would play with him by trying to embarrass him. Yet, it never works since the boy took all her teasing and actions as playing around.

*!*

"!?" Suddenly, there immediate surround change from all his golden fluffy tails surprises the girl out of her trance like state. She was envelope around by the tails and now inside a dome of those tails brimming with light that does not disturbed her sight.

The girl felt the soothing embrace and the warmth that came with it. It almost pushed down the new exhilarating feeling she had an hour ago, a feeling that was staring to change her for life.

Within all the warmth that surrounds the two, the girl felt his palm on her back and it shook her demure for a moment.

Her hand clench into a fist as the frustrated and the lost of word was too bothersome for her. Something that should not be possible for her and all of this was coming from a mere boy she befriended within a short span of time.

"!?" Her instincts were sharp but for some reason she didn't saw it coming. She did not expect the sensation of his touch; the little one was using something soft to clean the blood stain she had on her hands and arms. It almost made her pushed him off but his touch was so undeniable and so she let him clean the blood stains.

"!" She took a quick turn to face him and stare directly into his eyes.

_Why wasn't he asking why she dragged him here without any explanation or made the least bit resistance?_

_Why isn't he asking any questions about the blood stains on her?_

_Was he just a very ignorant kid or scared to ask her? Then it doesn't explain why he kept so calm beside her._

Things weren't making sense to her and he doesn't make sense to her. Usually when she approach others they express fear or pity on her but instead of expressing those common feelings he felt excited talking with her or at least excited having her presence.

Unlike the random person that tried to take her to an orphanage while prating her… what and what not to do. Let's just say the said person that took a pity on her got dye red the other night. The little one didn't stop her from doing what she wanted to do like steal some food from random stores and only ask why she did it and only calmly nods on her reason and answer.

"?" The little one just tilts his head and without any kind of movement or hesitation the boy stayed still and faces her serious expression and gaze. He continues to just stay still with a confuse expression and both stay at such a position for a while.

It was not unusual for them to exchange words as the little one can communicate with her perfectly without words most of the time. He didn't ask her how or why she avoided using her voice and this made the girl saw the little one as a strange one.

"…" The girl's clench fist started tightening to the point where she could feel a stinging pain.

To him she was his friend but to her he was something like an interesting toy that she could and might discard any second.

But how she viewed him before gradually changed and this made things difficult.

She really did start to view him as such but unbeknown to the little one, the girl still had plans she could not stop even for him.

On the other hand for the little one, the girl was a friend and that made him happy since she recuperated the friendship though only through his eyes she did. He might never saw him any confirmation when he asked if they were friends but she was always at their usual playing spots and this was enough for the little one to understand she was his friend.

"…"

But even with a good friendship or any kind of bonds, things weren't always what they should or could be.

"!?"

With a quick push, the little one felt his body being forced backward and this marks the end of their new found bond.

"Good work kid; didn't expect things to take this long but good work anyway."

"Finally, we just got enough to sell under everyone's nose haha!"

The little one upon being shoved away was grabbed by someone that was reek with alcohol and something of the stench of bad news.

"…" The little one while being tied up glance between the three men that had appeared suddenly and praising the girl that he called his friend.

"…"

"….."

Neo, the girl that always seem to smile and not speak walks closer to the tied up little one.

"Neo." The little one spoke out confused and look up to her.

"…" She gave him a grin that was very different from her usual expressions.

"Did you actually think she was your friend? Haha riot!"

"She was actually helping us get fanus kids to be sold for big bucks and you fell for it so much. You're really gullible you know."

"She even killed an orphanage caretaker and brought back all kinds of _merchandise_ we can sell. She's want I called a true remorseless henchmen."

"…." While the bunch of lowlifes kept on sprouting out nonsense, the girl look back down to see how the little one that made her feel so stump would react. Since the exhilarating feeling of going against orders and rules of the world felt so good to her that killing meant nothing to her.

But his reaction was far from amusing her.

"I'm glad Neo; you found that was you were seeking for right? I'm glad you're not confused anymore."

The little one only said it because he knew or at least could feel the truanting feelings and emotions of confusion that haunts her everyday but now it was gone and she was more focus in her path. This result made him glad for her well being.

"…"

"…."

"….."

"HAHAHAHA!" All three men laugh at the little one's words and find it funny as to it was nonsense and didn't make any sense.

"…" Neo grin slowly faded and the amazing feeling that swelled within her suddenly stop, this annoyed her. His words annoyed her.

"!"

"Hold on their girly."

The sudden entrance of someone none of them knew without any sound spook the three men as well as the little girl whose action was stopped by said man.

"…"

"Surprise? Anyway, can't let you do that." The man indeed stopped her action and that action was her sudden intention to lunge a knife she held onto the little one.

"Haha… thanks buddy, we didn't think she w-was going to do that."

*!* One of the men pulled the girl by her hair dragging her to their side.

"I don't like what you just pulled brat!"

"Excuse us pal, she's just one of those alley kids we ask stuff to do. Didn't think she would do that right guys?"

"These stray kids these days, crazy right?"

"She must want some candy, maybe that's why."

The three men shove something that look like candy to her and pushed her to the other side of the alley to scurry away.

"…" The girl was still in a shock state since she was literally was in front of the man that stop her action.

She had something like a six sense and it felt something from him and how dangerous he was and it reminded her of someone she never wanted to remember but can't forget.

"And tell that Roman not to ever trespass our turf again." One of the men whispers to the nerve stricken girl.

"…" being given the small pill shape like candies, the girl rush off not wanting to turn back or even willing to do out of curiosity.

She knew one thing, those men were fucked.

…

*!* The same girl that acted so confident even after the many misdeeds she has committed now was on her knees and her bleeding fists on the ground.

Neo was tricked; she had prided herself as someone who was able to come out of many things as a victor both in deception and many things that pertain to the underground world.

"arrg…" Upon hearing the groaning sound of someone near her, the girl rushed to the person's side. The person seems to be suffering from some illness or many something like the side effects of over dose drugs from the many incorrect needle shots on the person's arms.

"…" The person only groan in pain and it seems his last breath in the world was approaching.

The girl had tears falling from her eyes as she just helplessly stare into the person's painful groaning.

*!* Her fist once again slams onto the ground as her anger never subsided with her anguish and sadness.

She had gone through many days helping those scumbags do their dirty work smoothly under the cop's radar and this was what they had rewarded her for the hard-work she put in.

The man that was groaning in pain was someone very important to her and she regretted her stupidity for not stopping him from his deal with underground drug dealers since said person wasn't well experience yet to survive such a world. It resulted in him getting addicted to the drugs that were killing him right now.

"…" She then crushed the pills like candy relentlessly that were given to her for her helping those men. It was supposed to help her important person.

Unfortunately for her, they were fakes and this made her very upset to the point of drawing tears from her eyes. Her important person was about to die and her hard work was in vain.

"N-Neo, you there?" Her important person was calling out for her while enduring pain.

She felt her heart pinned down and never felt more lost.

"…" After a few more silence in the dark corner of the slum in Vale, something that might change or at least leave a very long impression was about to happen.

"H-Hey, who are you kid?"

"?" Hearing her important person speaking out and upon said words, Neo quickly got up without wiping her damp eye lids and then she saw him.

"…" She saw him here and completely fine. She had indeed made a good illusion of acting as a friend in order to lead him to those drug dealers who were also human trafficking bastards.

Many thoughts gone through her head as she saw him moving closer to her important person and this did not sit well with her.

She had hurt, betrayed him, and upon seeing him injured less, the girl thought he had come for revenge especially after she almost lunge a blade into his head earlier.

Her important person always said to only trust him and no one else as the man did the same. With such a mindset, Neo only saw the little one as a threat and nothing else at the moment.

The little one flinched at the heated glare the man was giving as well as unnecessary words he never heard off at him.

"A-Ah I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to startle you bu-!"

The little one stopped as a blunt force to his chest made him shut his mouth.

"…" It silent was again and only the sound of dripping water or rather something with the color dark red could be heard.

"…" It was Neo and she had finally done it again, her second kill in her life. The small pocket knife she had on was now finally pierced into the flesh of another again.

First it was a very annoying orphanage home caretaker who kept nagging and annoying her to no end to come and live there and the second now was a person she could not understand but the person was able to understand her more than most. Yes, it was the little one and she had aim to kill him when she first tried and now it was the same.

"…" Neo breathe in and out, yet the feeling of excitement and exhilaration was not there. Being a bad girl was fun to her but the misdeed she now did felt so sour and almost reaching to the point of feeling terrible.

"…"

"…."

"….."

"Neo?" He was speaking to her but it was impossible to her.

"Are you okay?" She had jabbed the pocket knife into his heart and yet he still spoke as if he was worried about her.

"…"

"!?" Again, he was embracing her. What was with hugs and the boy? The girl thought as such while not understanding his action even after she had done to him.

It was a strange sight, a girl with a pocket knife jabbed deep into a boy whom wasn't struggle in pain but instead hugged the girl gently.

"I'm gonna miss you Neo…"

"…"

His words were confusing her and yet she couldn't break out of the embrace.

"But before that I'm going to heal your important person first okay?"

"!"

"!"

"!"

The girl eyes widen and her hands made the action of pulling out the knife she jabbed in him before thrusting in him again, again, again and again.

She couldn't trust him and she was afraid without knowing the reason.

*!*

*!?*

The girl was grabbed back and suddenly a scythe was held again her neck. Neo was suddenly pushed further down into her a fearful state upon remembering a similar terrifying presence.

"No Mr. Qrow, she's my friend!"

"Kid, you're kidding me right?"

"…" The little one shook his head while wearing a tired and sad expression.

"Kid, I don't know why you're standing up for her but news flash she left a dozen life threatening wounds on you. From my experience, that's not something little girls do."

The little one indeed was bleeding and enough it would kill many within seconds but he was different even with blood coming out of his nose, mouth and on his multiple knife wounds. He didn't understand but he knew he wouldn't die from it and Qrow knew it too.

Qrow had suddenly rushed in when she saw him gutting the little one with a pocket knife without hesitation. He wasn't someone who just stands and let stuff like such happen despite being a weird occurrence.

"She's my friend and I'm going to help her important person."

"!" Neo upon hearing his words tried to struggle off Qrow's hold despite fear reaping her from inside.

"It'll be fine."

With those three short words the little one move to the dying man that seems to be in his 20's. The illness was also making looking as if he was in his 30's. One look and one can guess he was very unusually pale along with his expression showing signs of intense pain.

"Your one weird kid, y-you know… *cough*"

"Mister?"

"Neo used you… and did a lot of stuff even I would consider a little too much. *cough* Not only that," The dying young man was amused and wondered if he could anger the unusual kid before dying, "…she literally stabbed you multiple times and you still tried to help me?"

"Yes, but…" The little one then made two of his golden tails move before the dying man, "I made a promise to her when we first met to help her when she really needed it. I have to keep that promise Mister."

"…"

Suddenly a golden glow came from the two tails of the little one and it enveloped the dying man who was rather surprised from the little one naive words but much more to the glowing tails.

"…" Neo, who was struggling to get off Qrow's hold stops and stares at the scene just like he was doing.

The boy and the dying man were covered in golden light which did not even hurt their eyes. In fact it was or at least felt a soothing kind of feeling.

"…"

When the light finally died down, Neo snapped out of her stupor and stomp on the still daze Qrow's foot to be release and rush to her important person's side.

She pushed the little one off without hesitation from her important person and the tears that were supposed to fall were now dried by her important person's fingers.

"Cut it out with the water works, you won't make it big in the world."

"…" Neo's was somewhat in shock upon seeing her important person glowing in health, without any warning the girl hugged him without holding back and this hurt said person a little from such a strong hold for a girl her age.

*sniff*

_Your okay! Your okay! You're really okay…_

The girl's mind was easily readable for the person that was dying a moment ago but now back in full health. Surprisingly the little one also could read her happiness. Yes, he saw the small beautiful smile forming on the girl's lips.

"Come on, whatever you did caught attention and I don't want to be here for that." Qrow shook his head trying to push down the confusing state he was in and picked up the little one on his arm like a log.

The huntsman also saw the bleeding stop from the little one's body and this somewhat surprise him. It only surprised him a little since his boss literally just said the little one was a god and he was babysitting a god. Life was just that weird for the man name Qrow.

"Hey kid!" The person who was saved by the little one called out to him while getting up with Neo's help.

"…"Qrow stop on his tracks and the little one tilt his head to look at the person and Neo.

"…"

They stared for a few seconds until the person spoke something that shook Neo very hard.

"Take Neo with you!"

"…"

"….."

"…"

Only Qrow and Neo reacted from the person's words.

Qrow just groan in annoyance at such a request but which the decision wasn't his to make but find it very annoying and stupid. Neo on the other hand hugged the man's side tighter and shook her head with new tears falling off her. She couldn't understand why he was saying such words and it really scared her.

"…" The little one tried to speak but he suddenly coughs out blood which made it hard for him to talk. Qrow saw it and sighs that it was his cue.

"What the hell are you asking us buddy?"

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking the ki-!" The person felt his eye twitch in annoyance since he was cut off his words by a pebble thrown by Qrow.

"I'll tell you exactly what he's going to say." Qrow turns to the man and glared heavily, "You're that girl's irreplaceable person and after all she did for you you're just gonna abandon her to some strangers?"

"I'm only asking since Neo has a better chance," The man tried to ignored everything else and, "if she's with you two she can live like a normal kid than staying with a crook like me."

"kch!" Qrow chuckles humorously at the man's word though he was also pissed, "Normal? Chance? She already crossed the line when she held no hesitation or remorse after stabbing someone for you. Bet she already did more horrible stuff for you. Trust me when I say she's already where she belong bub."

"…" Annoyed at the harsh accusation, Roman was about reach into his back pocket.

"I won't do that if I were you." Qrow warned him and a simple glare was enough for the recently recovered man to stop whatever he was about to do.

Roman did not want to be talk down when he had enough the guts to ask for a request but his instinct shut him down when Qrow glare intensified at him. He was still inexperience after all to face someone like a professional huntsman.

"Let's get out of this dump."

Qrow then start walking away.

"…" The little one who was pushing his mortal body like no one again peek out from Qrow's shoulder with some struggle and wave goodbye to the two with a smile.

"…."

"You could at least wave back, you know."

Feeling the girl hesitating to let her hands off him or even giving a second look at the waving little one, the man sighs, "As much as I don't like to say it. He did save my life and we owe him, Neo."

The man felt bitter saying such words but he was not just some common criminal he was a classy one.

"…" Neo sniffles, and hesitantly wave her hand back hesitantly and only did it due to her important person, Roman's words. Though she took a short glance at the little whom she really owed even after all the horrible things she did to him.

The little one just saw another side of the friend he saw but said friend did not recuperate the feeling. He still gave a smile anyway and continues to wave goodbye.

"Mister Qrow."

"hm?"

"Are people… inherently good and bad?"

"What do you mean?"

"Neo… and her important person, their good in the eyes of each other but it isn't the same when others look at them." The boy felt it was a simple answer and should be easily accepted but finds it perplexing to take it in.

"*sigh*" The man shook his head and knew this was how the little one was always when comparing what was good and bad which was supposed to be common knowledge but things made sense after the little one's secret was revealed to him.

"Don't think too much on it kid, even a grown man like me don't think about the small stuff." It was awkward for him to treat the little one as a child and he was even given orders to treat the little one as such albite a bit different manner.

"It also hurts Mr. Qrow," A single tear drop from the little one's eye while a small and sad smile etches away on his lips. Qrow knew the boy was confused and hurt at the same time about the girl's act. "I really wanted to be friends with her."

"Wanna get some noodles?" The man could only come up with said words as a distraction since he remembered how the little one liked them.

"Noodles?" The little one tilts his head as if he heard the same words spoken out in a similar manner in his head.

Qrow took the little one to the local ramen shop own by Mr. Shopkeeper before taking him to a casino which he had planned since he met the little one again. Unfortunately, before Qrow could win big bucks, Glynda arrived and was not pleased.

Upon their return, a soft smile again appeared on the Headmaster of Beacon on seeing the curious little one asking away on what he had learn even if being hurt was one of them.

* * *

**And done!**

**Age difference:**

**Naruto - ?**

**Cinder - 13**

**Yang - 8**

**Ruby – 6**

**Blake - 8**

**Winter – 13**

**Weiss – 8**

**Neo – 11 (I don't know her real age but someone else had an analyst on the subject and came to conclusion that Neo was 20 when Ruby started in Beacon at age 15. She's just really petite for her age is wat I assume.)**

**HAREM**

**Cinder (Somewhat going to be obsessive yet regards his words very important.)**

**Yang (Still developing her crush into a higher level of love)**

**Ruby (Still developing from like to like-like.)**

**Winter (Currently, sees his presence as a stress reliever mainly from the cruelty of reality.)**

**Weiss (Right now, he's just an important friend to her.)**

**Neo (Theirs a spark but it might take a while for her to realize it.)**

**Have a happy holiday, bye!**


End file.
